Who Am I?
by Snowcat1378
Summary: Your memory can be a very special gift. It's what shows you your most treasured moments in your past life. But what if you lost your memory? What would you do to get it back? Would you be afraid to find out… who you really are?
1. Prologue

**Warning: This story had violence, blood, gore and swearing in it, but I doubt it's gonna be scary to you guys. It's your choice if you wanna read it.**

* * *

_**June 1947**_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**The story that I'm about to tell you might not sound true to you. I mean, even I have trouble knowing that it's true. But it is, because I was there. **_

_**I really did not expect any of this to happen. I mean, really. And for it to be all my fault just fueled my guilt and fear. I almost lost it in the end, but I stayed strong for my friends. It was thanks to my friends that I stayed myself. Even though I wasn't exactly around my other friends from Los Angeles for so long until the end, they believed in me. **_

_**You must read every word of my story to understand what had happened, because if you don't, you might get lost along the way. I should know; I was lost from Day 1. **_


	2. To See The World

_**June 21, 1947**_

_**Hello Diary, **_

_**I've been wanting to write a diary for a few days now, so I might as well start now since I have nothing better to do at the moment. **_

_**What I have discovered about myself is that my name is Cara 'Smith' and I am fifteen years old. I have long, beautiful shiny blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. I have pale skin and hate to wear make-up; everyone says I look better without it anyway. My favorite color is all the colors and I love to wear dresses or tank tops with skirts. My personality is both tomboyish and girlish, kind of half and half. **_

_**It has been a month now since I have been in the newspaper. Besides waking up for a few seconds in the ambulance, the first thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed in the Los Angeles hospital. The doctors said a family, the Wilsons, were camping in the Angeles National Forest when they found me. They said I was curled up in a pile of leaves next to a creek. They were sort of surprised that I didn't have any bruises or cuts on my body. I was unidentified at first, but as I was on my way to the hospital, a doctor spotted a bracelet on my wrist, which was labeled, "Cara". The doctors asked me why I was in the forest, but I could not remember why I was there. After telling them my answer, the doctors examined me and then asked me a bunch of questions: What is my first name? What is my last name? How old am I? Where do I live? What are the names of my parents? Do I have any siblings? What are their names? **_

_**I thought about the questions for about ten minutes, and then I came to realize I didn't know any of the answers. The doctors quickly came to a conclusion and told me that I have amnesia. Amnesia is a partial or total loss of memory, and it was obvious I was in the 'total loss' category. **_

_**Some people came in a few hours later and took my picture. They put it in the newspaper, saying that if anyone knew me, they needed to come down to the hospital and prove that they knew who I was and pick me up. **_

_**While I was waiting for someone to come and get me, the doctors tried to help me regain my memory. They showed me simple pictures of random things. But a week past, and we had no luck. The doctors found that to be very odd because usually it would work on a lot of people with memory loss. The only way I was going to regain my memory is for someone who knows me to come and approach me. So what happened was one of the doctors, Dr. Adam Smith offered me to stay with him in his home until someone came and picked me up, explaining how I got the last name Smith. Dr. Smith is a tall man with grayish-brown hair and hazel eyes. **_

_**I've been living with Dr. Smith ever since then. I learned a lot about him. He lives in a nice neighborhood in a white house, which is now partially my house for the time being. While I had my little adventure looking around the house, I found an attic that lead to the roof (a lot of nights when the sky is clear, I like to lay on the roof and gaze at the stars). I also discovered that he's an author. He writes books, mostly about people on adventures. **_

_**I have also met Dr. Smith's next-door neighbor, Ms. Maria Willows. She's a very beautiful, nice and caring young woman in her late 20s with curly reddish-brown hair and green eyes. How I met her is that I was trying to look for Dr. Smith's pet cat Sasha, and I finally found her in Ms. Willows' front yard. When I tried to grab Sasha, I accidently knocked over some of Ms. Willows' flowers (she's a florist). When Ms. Willows caught me on her lawn, I told a thousand times I was sorry. She told me it was perfectly alright and I helped her clean up the mess. When we introduced each other, Ms. Willows already knew me because Dr. Smith had told her. It turned out that Dr. Smith and Ms. Willows were very close friends. **_

_**It was still the middle of the summer, so there hasn't been any school yet. No signs of any remembrance or any person that could identify me. Besides what I found out about myself, I am at a total loss of who I could be. **_

_**See you later, **_

_**Cara**_

As Cara was finishing up the last sentence, a furry creature pushed her right hand and it left a mark of ink at the bottom of the paper. Cara sighed a little in frustration and looked toward the cat. The cat seemed to give a little apologetic look at Cara, and Cara just smiled.

"You know you aren't supposed to be on the table, Sasha." Cara said before reaching over and picking up the Siamese cat. The tag on her pink collar made clinging noises as she was setting her down. "Down you go." She set Sasha on the floor and the cat scampered off. Cara watched her go before turning back to her new diary and closing it. It was a yellow locket diary with a heart-shaped lock. Cara grabbed a silver key that was sitting next to the diary on her desk. It was connected to a ball chain. Cara used it to unlock the lock and she locked the diary. Then Cara put the chain around her neck and let the key dangle.

Cara opened a drawer in her desk and put the diary inside before closing it and getting up from her chair. She started to walk through her room, but suddenly stopped to check the time. She turned her head and looked up at the clock, which hung from the north wall. It was around 12:45 p.m. Cara turned back to the doorway and walked out of her room. Making her way downstairs, she noticed a small note on the stair knob. She came over to it and pulled it off, seeing that it had been taped there. It said:

_**Dear Cara, **_

_**Went to work to do my shift. Will be home at around 8:00 p.m. If anyone come and says that they know you, call me immediately. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Dr. Smith**_

Cara read the note and then walked down to the bottom of the stairs. It was normal for Dr. Smith to leave and leave a note for her. When she got to the bottom of the steps, she turned her head to the window, which was sitting next to the front door. The sun was blazing light outside, and it was pouring in through the window. It looked like the perfect day to go outside.

Cara left the staircase and went to the bathroom to check herself out in the mirror. She looked fine; she was wearing a white tank top and a blue skirt that melted into a green color at the bottom. She straightened her clothes out a little bit just to be sure before leaving the bathroom. She walked over to the front door and opened it, letting more of the sunlight come in. She closed her eyes as she felt the warmth land on her, and a cool breeze rushed past the house. Walking out of the house, she closed and locked the door behind her. She slipped her pink flip-flops on before starting to walk through her front lawn.

"Good afternoon, Cara!" A familiar voice greeted her.

Cara turned her head to the left and saw Ms. Willows on her front yard. She was waving a small shovel that was covered with dirt. Cara was guessing she was trying to plant more flowers.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Willows. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Cara asked with a friendly grin.

"Oh, it definitely is! Also the prefect day for me to start planting more flowers." Ms. Willows replied.

"Would you like me to help you?" Cara asked.

"I'd love some help. Thank you." Ms. Willows replied.

"Okay. I'll go get my gardening gloves." Cara said. She skipped back into her house and went to the garage. She found her gardening gloves and brought them back out. She went to Ms. Willows' garden. She saw that Ms. Willows bought a bunch of red roses and violet tulips. Cara put her gloves on and started to help Ms. Willows with the left side of her house.

"So how have things been lately?" Ms. Willows asked as she grabbed a few roses.

"They've been okay." Cara replied as she gathered dirt around some red roses to keep them straight.

"Has anybody called about you yet?" Ms. Willows asked, turning to Cara.

"Nope. No one." Cara replied, focusing on the roses.

"I didn't ask you that because I want you go. You know that, right?" Ms. Willows asked.

"Absolutely." Cara replied, turning to Ms. Willows.

"The reason I was asking is because I have a niece that's coming to visit me soon." Ms. Willows said as she started to gather dirt around her violet tulips.

"Really?" Cara asked with a glimpse of curiosity in her eyes.

"Yes. You'd probably like her. Her name is Cleo. She's your age and she'll be staying with me for a few weeks. But I really don't have much to show her." Ms. Willows said.

Don't have much to show her? This is Los Angeles for Pete's sake! "You can't show her Toontown or something like that?" Cara asked.

Toontown is the home of the living cartoons that live around here. Cara has never actually talked to a toon or went into Toontown before, but she has heard about it, so she knows what it is.

"I honestly think Cleo would get bored around me. She needs to be around someone her age if she's going to have fun. You two would become friends in an instant." Ms. Willows finished.

"Does she know Dr. Smith?" Cara asked.

"No, but I have told Dr. Smith about her and showed him a picture of her. He will know who she is." Ms. Willows said. She took off her right glove and reached into her pocket, taking out a small picture and showing it to Cara.

Cara saw a girl about her age in the picture. She was very pretty with long hair. She was wearing a dress. She couldn't tell what color anything was though since it was a black-and-white photo. This made Cara wonder if photos would ever have color in them like the cartoons do.

"She's very nice; she'll be here tomorrow." Ms. Willows said. She put the picture back inside her pocket and then started to straighten out the roses.

"Okay. I can meet her tomorrow." Cara said.

"Thank you." Ms. Willows said.

"Do I have to come here at a certain time?" Cara asked.

"In the morning, whenever you want." Ms. Willows replied.

Cara helped Ms. Willows plant the rest of the flowers for about an hour before they finally finished. Ms. Willows thanked Cara for her hard work. Cara put her gardening gloves back in the garage and then headed out of the house once again.

Things were pretty relaxed outside so far. Cara looked around as people left their houses and got into their cars to drive to work. Cara sometimes wondered why people just _had_ to work on a Saturday, but then she realized how silly of a question it was, remembering that people at stores needed cashiers, for example.

When Cara found the exit road out of the neighborhood, she skipped down the street toward the city of Los Angeles. The more she skipped, the more she could feel her heart beat, like the beating of drums. She skipped for minutes and she could feel her legs get a little sore, but for some reason, she didn't care and continued on skipping. She loved skipping and running in the sunlight. She felt free that way.

Seeing the distance between her and the city up ahead, she slowed down and started to walk. She looked up at a few high Pom trees that were reaching into the sky. Sometimes Cara would have the nerve to just climb one with speed. But she knew she probably wouldn't be able to and just fall down onto the ground and kill herself.

Cara got to the entrance of the actual city and looked up at the buildings. She remembers seeing them when she first entered the city. She was in the ambulance car and was looking out the window the whole time, seeing everything that they passed. She was taken to the hospital after that, where she met the doctors, including Dr. Smith. Cara was allowed to leave the house without Dr. Smith's permission and roam around, just as long as she returned home before dark. And if anyone said they recognized her and told her, she would have to call Dr. Smith as soon as possible.


	3. Roger Rabbit

Cara started to wander through the city, curious to look at everything there was. She was trying to see if she could spark a memory of anything. Oh how she really wanted regain her memory and find out who she really was. But what was irritating about it was the fact that nothing was helping her to regain her memory. The pretty blonde girl tangled her hands behind her back as she smiled and walked along the sidewalk. People passed by and cars drove along, letting out the smell of gasoline and smoke that came from cigarettes. Cara didn't really like the smell, but she eventually came across a florist shop. It didn't belong to Ms. Willows, though.

Cara approached the shop, which was sitting in between two tall buildings. There was an employee outside, watching the flowers in their pots that were hanging from potholders. Cara came over to a big patch of daisies and smelled one. It smelled very nice; it kind of smelled like Ms. Willows' front lawn. What the strange is that Ms. Willows doesn't have daisies in her collection of flowers. Not yet anyways.

Cara felt something on her knee, something smooth and wet. She turned her head and looked down, seeing a golden retriever sniffing her leg. The dog's collar had a leash on it, and Cara's eyes trailed up and saw a couple that was looking at a large patch of mallow flowers. Cara looked back down at the golden retriever. When the dog looked up at her, she suddenly flinched. When the dog didn't do anything, she smiled, petting his head and the dog licked her hand. Then she left the store and continued on.

Cara thought about the flower store, but she couldn't find any memory of it. The dog didn't bring a memory of any kind either. Cara just shrugged at this; there was plenty more things in the world to help her find out who she was. There had to be _something_ that would help her remember at least a little piece of information.

The girl continued to make her way down the sidewalk. But when she saw something cartoonish, she stopped walking and stared straight. She saw a cartoon hippo wearing a ballerina skirt walking out of a building with a large opening. Following behind the hippo were a few toon cows. Then a bunch of different cartoons were coming out of the opening. If there were cartoons coming from that building, then that buildings must be the Maroon Cartoons building! It's where the cartoons act.

As curiosity got the better of her, Cara decided to check out the studios. She walked over to the building and in front of it to see what it looked like. There were two signs hanging on a pipe at the top of the entrance. The bigger and upper one said in big letters: **MAROON**. The smaller and lower one said in smaller letters: **CARTOONS**. Two large red gates were opened, as if they were allowing anyone to enter or exit. Shrugging her shoulders, the dark-blue-eyed girl skipped her way into the studios. She could see toons everywhere, preparing themselves for upcoming acts. They were putting on make-up and dressing themselves up.

As Cara smiled and looked all around her, she began to hear the sound of acting coming from a studio she didn't realize she was approaching. Whatever was going on in there, it sounded crazy, not that she was surprised. Deciding to go check it out, she skipped over to the open entrance of the studio and peeked inside. There was a bunch of equipment for filming, and everyone was focused on something that the camera was pointing at. Since no one was looking, Cara took this chance to slip inside. She crept over and hid behind the people that were watching the scene. When she got behind them, she looked to see what everyone was looking at.

There was a big cartoon wooden castle board that was standing with a doorway in the middle of it. Coming out of the doorway was what looked like a set of tracks. So far, in the doorway there was nothing but darkness and two pairs of eyes; one that was happy and one that looked terrified. Cara could also hear giggling and screaming coming from the darkness. The eyes were very small, but they were growing bigger and bigger like they were getting closer.

Out of nowhere, two-figure burst out of the darkness. One of them was a white cartoon rabbit with blue eyes and a tuft of red hair on his head, in between two white rabbit ears. Judging by his reaction, the scared eyes belonged to him. He was wearing red overalls and yellow gloves. His rabbit feet were on fire as they skidded across the tracks. In his yellow-gloved hands was a cartoon baby. His eyes that were once happy and his cute giggling stopped as now he had scared eyes and his voice sounded like a 50-year-old man screaming.

The rabbit screamed as his upper body leaned forward and, as he let go of the baby, ran into the camera. The film of the camera came out through a tiny door in the camera.

Cara watched as the baby screamed and flew out of the set, managing to catch a long Boom Mic. But the Boom Mic swung around in circles as soon as the baby caught it.

"GET ME DOWN!" The baby demanded as he yelled.

_Guess that wasn't part of the show_. Cara thought before putting her hands on her mouth to giggle lightly. But she stopped laughing when she heard someone yell, "Gain way! Gain way! Get the fireman over here!"

Cara turned back to the film-covered rabbit and saw that his feet were still on fire. The rabbit realized it too after he smelled the fire and lifted his upper body up. He screamed for a second, his full attention on his feet. A fireman walked up to his and chuckled as he brought a fire extinguisher up to him and blew onto the rabbit. He stopped the fire extinguisher when the fire was gone, and the poor rabbit coughed. The fireman then grabbed his rabbit ears and yanked him into the air, bringing him to a chair and dropping him into it. A man wearing a white shirt and tan suit pants quickly approached the camera and picked up the film, looking a t it with wicked, disappointed eyes.

"My film! My masterpiece it ruined!" The man whined. His eyes turned to rage as he looked at the rabbit. "You clumsy idiot! You call yourself an actor?!"

The rabbit hopped out of the chair and tried to explain himself. "But you don't understand! It's not my fault!" The rabbit begged.

The man obviously didn't listen as he pointed at the set. "You go back and you do this entire scene again!" He demanded.

Cara was surprised as she watched the rabbit's scared expression lighten up and just smile at the producer. The rabbit patted the man's bald head twice and said, "Not this hare, cue ball!" Then the rabbit ran off with toon speed and went right through a '**THE END**' sign, leaving a perfect shaped hole of himself in the sign.

Liking what she just saw, the girl felt a strange excitement and decided to chase after the rabbit. She passed by the people who were on the set, hoping none of them would ask her what she was doing in here and throw her out. She got to the sign and went to the other side of it. When she looked at the back of it, her eyes trailed to where the rabbit could have gone. It wasn't hard for her to figure it out when her eyes landed on the door she came through. That's where he must've gone. She walked past everything to get to the door.

Before she got to the door, she tried to think and see if the studios and toons brought any memory to her mind, but still there was nothing. Cara sighed and walked out the door of the studio, looking around for the rabbit. She turned her head to the left and saw him walking down the path through the studios, heading somewhere she didn't know. Cara ran over to him and then got in front of him to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Hello." Cara said with a friendly smile.

"Oh! Hey there." The rabbit said, a toothy smile appearing on his face.

"I saw what you did in that studio a minute ago. It was really funny." Cara said.

The rabbit's face became a little surprised. "You really think so? But that was just an accident." He said.

"I know, but I still thought it was funny." Cara replied.

"You were in the studio? You didn't sneak in, did you? They can be very rude if they found out you snuck in." The rabbit said.

"I did sneak in, but I made sure nobody saw me." Cara said. "I saw how rude that producer was being to you. Aren't you worried he's gonna tell your boss you ran out on him?"

"I'll just tell my boss what happened. Mr. Cue Ball in there can't hold me accountable for something I didn't do." The rabbit replied.

"Hmm." Cara hummed with a satisfied nod before reaching out her hand. "I'm Cara."

The rabbit studied her face before replying with wide eyes. "Are you the girl who lost her memory? I thought I recognized you!" The rabbit said as he reached his own hand over and grasped the blonde girl's hand. "I'm Roger Rabbit. It's a pleasure to meet ya."

The two of them shook hands before letting go of each other. "So where are you going now? You got another act to do?" Cara asked.

"Uh, no. I…" Roger turned his head and looked at a giant cartoon clock that was hanging on a studio wall. Cara also looked up at it and it was 2:30 p.m. "I'm heading over to the Ink &amp; Paint Club."

Cara looked puzzled. "The Ink &amp; Paint Club… where have I heard that?" She searched through her memory. She remembered a couple of days ago when she and Dr. Smith were out in town in the afternoon to go to the hospital when she read a sign that said the Ink &amp; paint Club. Mr. Smith had told her a little about it. "But isn't that place for humans only?" She asked.

"I'm allowed to go in there. One of my bosses goes there all the time and my wife works there." Roger replied.

"Your wife?" Cara asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Jessica Rabbit." Roger said, his eyes drifting off and slowly turning into hearts.

Cara nodded. She hoped he didn't think she was feeling romance for him, because she wasn't. She was just very interested in what happened in the studio and she liked his craziness.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Cara asked.

"No, not at all!" Roger exclaimed. "You can meet my boss and wife!"


	4. Marvin Acme & Jessica Rabbit

The two new friends left the Maroon Cartoons studios and walked down the sidewalk to get to the Ink &amp; Paint Club. They stayed on the left side of the road since Roger said it was on this side.

Roger Rabbit was a really funny toon to Cara. He told her about his career and what types of cartoons he does. It was basically like any other funny cartoon: the toon goes haywire while trying to solve a problem. Roger Rabbit would go to the Ink &amp; Paint Club whenever he got the chance to, if he didn't have to stay at the studio late. Sometimes he would come get his wife, or his wife would come and get him. They would also sometimes ask Benny The Cab to ride them home. Roger explained that Benny The Cab was a good friend of theirs who had been there for them for years, and Roger said that maybe Cara would get the chance to meet him one day.

Cara explained to Roger the whole thing about losing her memory and not being able to remember who she was. From what Cara noticed, Roger was very fascinated with her story.

"How long have you had amnesia?" Roger asked.

"It's been about a month now." Cara replied.

"And no one ever came and claimed you?" Roger asked.

"Nope." Cara said.

"Did they draw a blood test on you at all?" Roger asked.

Before Cara could reply, she thought about his question for a second. She didn't recall them ever taking blood for a blood test. At least not to find out who she was related to. They said it was just to see if she had been drugged or not. The results were negative; she wasn't drugged.

"That's a good question. They only took blood to see if I was drugged." She replied.

"You said that family found you in the forest, right?" Roger asked. "Did you ever think about what you may have been sleeping in a forest for?"

"No." Cara said, turning her head from the sidewalk to the rabbit.

"Do you think you might regain some of your memory if you go to the forest?" Roger asked.

"Well, I guess there's a possibility I might." Cara said.

"Perfect! Try to go there sometime and see if you can remember anything!" Roger exclaimed as he hopped up into air a few times.

"Alright. I'll give it a try soon. But tomorrow I have to go my Ms. Willows' house tomorrow. Her niece is coming to visit and Ms. Willows wants me to show her around." Cara said.

"Oh, okay." Roger said.

They continued to walk down the sidewalk. Once again, Cara smiled with her hands tangled behind her back. She also listened to Roger ramble on about his past life and his family. But they finally stopped when they reached a dirty alleyway that was covered with flying papers and other trash. Cara looked at this alleyway before her eyes landed on a figure that was standing next to what looked like a wooden door. Cara's eyes scanned this figure and it looked like a man in his late 40s. He was wearing a grayish-white suit covered in weird gray squares. He was holding something in his left hand.

"Mr. Acme!" Roger exclaimed and waved his hand.

The man looked up and saw the girl and the rabbit. The guy looked like he was very cheerful and happy. He gave a toothy smile to the two friends and approached them.

"Roger! Great to see you again!" Mr. Acme said to Roger before turning to the blonde girl. "And I see you brought someone with you."

Roger nodded and then looked at Cara. "Cara, this is Marvin Acme, one of my bosses I was telling you about. Marvin Acme, this is Cara Smith." He said.

"Ah, I read about you in the newspaper a while back. The girl who lost her memory, right?" Mr. Acme asked.

"Yes." Cara replied with a smile.

"You poor pretty dear. Hope you get your memory back soon." Mr. Acme said.

He outstretched his arm and offered his hand. Cara spotted a strap on his hand, but she took his hand anyways to shake it. She suddenly began to feel a powerful zapping feeling fill her arm. Soon her whole body was shaking with the feeling until Mr. Acme let go of her hand.

"What was that?" Cara asked when she was no longer paralyzed and looked at Marvin Acme with wide, curious eyes.

Mr. Acme opened his right hand and revealed a yellow hand buzzer. "The hand buzzer. It's still our biggest seller!" He laughed.

Cara giggled. "I've got to get one of those." She said.

After the trio had a few laughs, Mr. Acme turned around and led them to the wooden door on the side of the left building. Mr. Acme brought his left hand up and knocked on the door. What Cara didn't notice before was there was a slot on the door at human height. It opened and a pair of angry eyes looked down at the trio.

"What's the password?" A deep, grouchy voice asked.

"Walt sent us." Mr. Acme answered.

The angry eyes landed on Cara. "Kids aren't allowed in here." He said.

"That's okay, Bongo. She's with me and Roger here." Mr. Acme said.

The angry eyes disappeared as the slot closed. The wooden door creaked open and Cara kind of bent to the side, curious to see who was behind the door. Once the door was open all the way, Cara saw a giant toon gorilla wearing a tuxedo. Cara turned to Mr. Acme and Roger, and they seemed to be completely calm, Mr. Acme nodding and grinning.

"Good evening, Bongo." Mr. Acme greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Acme." The gorilla said in a deep, depressing voice.

Mr. Acme and Roger walked in without any concern, so Cara just shrugged and followed in behind them. As she was passing, Cara looked up at the gorilla and gave him a friendly grin as the gorilla gave her a threatening glare. Cara smiled and shrugged again. He was just doing his job. This didn't look like the proper entrance anyway. This was probably just one of those entrances where any dangerous creepers would have to go, just as long as they had the password. This gorilla, or "Bongo" is actually the perfect toon for the job; one of those security guard-like toons.

The trio came to a staircase and quietly walked down to the bottom of the steps. Cara was looking around the dark hallway, becoming a tad bit nervous. Whoever she was before, she now knew she didn't like being in dark, closed spaces. The walls looked like they were beginning to close in on them, and Cara scrunched up her face a little, getting scared.

"Are you okay?" Her rabbit friend asked.

Cara turned to Roger and smiled. "Yeah. I just don't like spaces that are small and dark." She said.

"Don't worry. We're almost there. Pretty soon we'll be hearing music." Roger said.

"Uh, Roger, just to let you know, I need to be home before it gets dark because Mr. Smith doesn't want me being out before it's late." Cara told him.

"You don't have to worry about that one bit. Benny always waits for us outside the Ink &amp; Paint Club. We can have him drop you off." Roger said.

"Thanks." Cara said with another smile.

Roger smiled back before Cara noticed his ears perk up. He turned his head to Mr. Acme it seemed, but then Cara noticed he was looking beyond Marvin and into the darkness. But she couldn't see what he was looking at.

"Why aren't there any lights in this hallway?" Cara asked.

"Because the door's not that far. I can already hear the music playing!" Roger exclaimed at the second sentence, still looking at the darkness.

Cara lifted an eyebrow in confusion. She couldn't hear anything besides the dull humming of the darkness. "What music? I can't hear music." She mentioned. Then a thought came into her mind and she let it out. "Is it because toons can hear things from behind other things?"

"Half-right you are, my dear." Mr. Acme said as he pointed at the darkness.

When they were finally close enough, Cara could see two large wooden doors. That was when Cara started to hear pianos playing on the other side. They sounded like crazy music, which Cara seemed to like a little. Mr. Acme straightened out his suit before using both his hands to gradually open the doors. The dark hallway they were in lightened up a little bit as Cara saw the room on the other side.

The room was mostly pink, red and tan-colored. There wasn't too much light, but just enough for people to see clearly. The toon penguins from the Mary Poppins movie were waiters now, taking people's order and serving them. Spotlights were all pointing at two cartoon ducks: Donald Duck and Daffy Duck. They were playing on two different types of pianos. People were laughing and chattering at small tables with tiny lamps sitting in the middle of the table. Cara turned her head to the right and saw a giant toon octopus giving drinks to awaiting customers. Cara turned back to the two toon ducks. She could tell by their face expressions and how their beaks moved that they were bickering at each other. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked at Mr. Acme, who was still smiling cheerfully.

"Those ducks are always fighting, but that's normal. It'll actually get funny pretty soon." Mr. Acme said. "Let's go sit down. I've got a table reserved for us right in front of the stage."

Mr. Acme led them through the tables and brought them to a table that was in front of the stage, like Marvin said. They took their seats in the comfy red chairs. Once they were seated, Cara looked at the toon ducks as they watched them fight. She couldn't exactly hear them because of the because of the audience's jibber jabber, but when she listened close enough, she could hear their argument.

"It's better to play the piano like this, genius!" Daffy said.

"I play just fine, thank you!" Donald said back.

"If you can't play it better, then maybe you're not in the correct position. I know a better position for you." Daffy said.

"And what would that be?" Donald asked, not taking his eyes off the piano this time.

"This position!" Daffy yelled as he suddenly reached behind him, grabbed Donald and threw him into his own piano. Cara widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her right hand, slightly chuckling at this. Then Donald suddenly burst out of the piano, hitting Daffy with a boxing glove and making him dive into his own piano. Out of nowhere, Daffy jumped out of the piano and punched Donald, causing Donald's head to get stuck inside the piano and the lid closed on him. Daffy's foot got stuck during the outburst as the piano's lid slammed onto his foot.

With that being said, two large cartoon hooks reached over from opposite sides of the curtain and lowered down. They grabbed the pianos and pulled them off the stage with Donald and Daffy still stuck on them. Cara chuckled again and started clapping with the audience, including Mr. Acme and Roger.

"Donald and Daffy play the best piano songs!" Mr. Acme exclaimed at Cara and Roger.

"So who's gonna play next?" Cara asked as she crossed her legs.

Cara waited for an answer, and then she saw Roger's ears curl toward the middle of his head and form a heart. His eyes turned into pink hearts as he looked at the stage.

"My wife…" Roger breathed.

As Cara turned her head from Roger to the stage, she heard the sound of men howling like wolves and footsteps race to get to the front of the stage. She wondered why they were doing that. Then she started to ask her self in her mind… was Roger's wife a rabbit like he was… or was she-?

She stopped asking herself when she noticed how quiet the audience became. She turned to Roger and Mr. Acme and they had their full focus fixed on the stage. So Cara just shrugged and turned back to the stage. Then, a beautiful voice was being heard and a toon human leg appeared from behind the curtain, along with the hint of a glittery pink fabric.

The curtains flew open, and a beautiful toon human woman appeared. She had straight red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a glittery pink dress and long purple gloves. She was signing with a low, gentle voice. She walked along the stage and eventually made it to Cara and her new friends. Jessica Rabbit squeezed Marvin's cheeks and polished his head with a rag before dropping it onto his lap. Then she went to Roger and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a little hug or cuddle, Cara wasn't sure which it was. As Jessica Rabbit finished her song, she walked back onto the stage and eventually disappeared behind the curtains, which flew closed after she walked past the line.

As the audience clapped and then men howled like wolves again, Mr. Acme clapped instantaneously while Roger just looked at the stage with pure love. Cara also gave an applaud and waited patiently for Roger and his boss to be out of their states. When they finally snapped out of it, Roger turned to Cara.

"You ready to actually meet her now?" Roger asked.

Cara smiled and nodded. The trio got up from their seats and walked with the men who were going back to their own seats. When they got to the back of the room, which was where the door they entered still was, they turned and went to the right. They made it to another dark hallway, and despite Cara's nervousness, she sucked it up and followed them in. It wasn't actually too dark inside once her eyes adjusted to the dark. She could see real instruments piled up with other boxes. Cara approached the instruments and squinted her eyes at the boxes. They said, "**TOON INSTRUMENTS**" on them, which must mean that the toon instruments were stuck inside the boxes. Cara had seen live instruments before, but she has also seen ones that don't live at all. She began to wonder which ones were in the boxes, but that quickly left her mind when the trio approached a dressing room, labeled, "**Jessica Rabbit**".

Marvin knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jessica Rabbit's voice asked from the other side of the door.

"It's Marvin and your dear husband, Roger." Marvin said in his usual delighted voice.

"Are you ready to go, Love Cups?" Roger asked with a loving voice.

"Yes, I'm coming." Jessica Rabbit's voice replied.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Jessica Rabbit came out. She was now wearing a red dress and had a purse swung over her right shoulder. She paused when she saw Cara, who gave her a friendly smile.

"Oh! Jessica, this is Cara Smith. She's the girl from the newspaper." Roger said and then turned to Cara. "Cara, this is my dear wife, Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica said as she returned the smile and offered her hand. Cara kept her smile on and took her purple-gloved hand, shaking it.

"I met her at the studio at Maroon Cartoons. Apparently she was able to sneak into the studio without getting caught." Roger said.

Marvin Acme heard this and put on a surprised look. "You snuck into the studios?" He asked.

Roger realized he made a mistake saying what he just said. To help him out, Cara stepped in. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to find out if I could remember anything, so I snuck into the studios to see if I could remember." She said.

"Oh, it's perfectly fine with me, my dear Cara. I happen to love kids. I get along with them very well." Mr. Acme said. "Just be careful you don't get caught in there. Some of the employees can be very harsh when it comes to trespassers, cause it's famous, you know?"

"Yes, I understand." Cara said.


	5. Benny The Cab & The Dream

Cara and her three new friends walked out of the Ink &amp; Paint Club through the front door this time. One the way out, Cara looked at a clock to see what time it was. It was already 7:15, and the sky was getting dark. She couldn't believe it has already been that long. Time goes by way too fast when you're having a good time.

When the gang went outside, Cara saw something cartoonish and yellow. It was waiting by the sidewalk. When Cara got closer to it, she saw that it was a yellow toon cab. It was waiting patiently, and Cara remembered that Roger was talking about a toon cab called Benny The Cab earlier. She remembered him saying they were great friends and that he would be there to pick them up when Jessica's shift was over.

Cara leaned to the sideways next to Roger. "Is that your friend, Benny The Cab?" She muttered.

"Yep, that's him!" Roger exclaimed before waving his hands. "Hey Benny!"

The toon cab turned his attention to Roger. ''Hey Roger! Good to see you again!" He said.

"Hey Benny, I'd like you to meet a new friend, Cara Smith." Roger quickly introduced Cara to Benny.

"Hello." Cara said.

Benny squinted his eyes, looking at the girl. "You're the girl from the newspaper, right?" He asked.

"Yep." Cara said.

"It's great to meet ya! Do you need a ride home?" He asked.

"Yes please." Cara replied.

"Alright. Everyone hop in!" Benny exclaimed.

Everybody piled up into the toon cab and Cara told Benny her address. That's when Benny gave her a thumbs up and sped off. Cara and her friends' backs shot backwards at Benny's speed.

As Benny drove down the road and her friends talked, Cara had her head turned and she eyed the city. The sky was getting darker by the minute, and as they drove through, the lights of the buildings were beginning to turn on. Cara let her mouth hang open a little as she saw all of the beautiful lights brighten. Cara's dark eyes even shined by the gleam.

"Isn't it beautiful at night?" Mr. Acme asked.

"Sure is." Cara replied.

It was too bad that it wasn't going to last two long. As Cara's eyes looked around the city, she spotted the two tall buildings that signaled her as the end of the road of the city. She sighed in disappointment, but she knew it was going to have to end at some point. She had never seen the city at night. It was all too beautiful. Thinking about the city of Los Angeles kind of made Cara wonder a bit… what would Toontown look like at night? Cara had never seen Toontown in person before, but she heard it was great from most people, and she had seen pictures of it. But all of the pictures were their usual dull and black-and-white photos. She wanted to see it for real.

Benny entered the clear zone and drove down the road. Cara looked at his radio to check the time. It was 7:45 p.m. Perfect. Dr. Smith shouldn't be home yet. If he knew she was out that long, he would probably never trust her to go outside again. But she did have her excuse. And her new friends could tell him the alibi incase he didn't believe her. But Dr. Smith wasn't like that. He was a very nice man and believed her.

Benny approached her neighborhood and entered, driving slowly incase anyone was still outside and attempting to cross the road. When he got to her house, Cara had him stop.

Cara got out of Benny and turned around to see her friends." Thanks for the ride, Benny. And thank you everyone for showing me around." She said with a smile.

"Anytime, kid." Benny said. "And if you ever need a ride, just stick out your thumb!"

"I will. Thank you." Cara chuckled.

As Benny began to drive off, Roger waved his hand at Cara, along with Jessica and Mr. Acme. "Bye Cara!" He exclaimed.

"Bye!" Cara called back and waved her own hand.

After she watched her friends disappear around the corner, Cara turned to her temporary home and walked towards it. As she stepped onto the front porch, she turned her head and looked at Ms. Willows' house. Her lights were turned off, meaning that she was either asleep or out. She told me that she sometimes goes to sleep early because she has to leave the house early and pick up more flowers for her shop.

Cara unlocked the front door and opened it. She saw that none of the lights in the house were turned on, so that must mean that Dr. Smith wasn't here yet. Cara closed the front door behind her and blindly walked through the house. Her eye adjusted to the darkness quickly enough and she found the light switches. She turned then on and the lights brightened up the house. Cara looked at a nearby clack and it said 7:53 p.m. Cara walked over to the fridge and took out some leftover chicken from last night. She heated up a plate for both her and Dr. Smith. She put some chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans on the plate and set them down on the table. And right on schedule, she heard the sound of a car pull up in the driveway. She sat down on her chair as she heard the door of a car open and close.

The door opened and Dr. Smith walked in. Seeing Cara, he smiled. "Hey, Cara. How was your day?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Very interesting. Yours?" Cara asked.

"The same as usual. Did anybody call or come to the door?" Dr. Smith asked.

"No. I was gone half of the time anyway." Cara replied.

"Really? Where did you go?" Dr. Smith asked as he hung up his coat.

After Dr. Smith sat at the table, Cara began to talk about what she had done today. Helping Ms. Willows, Maroon Studios, meeting Roger and Jessica Rabbit, Mr. Acme and Benny, and going to the Ink &amp; Paint Club. Dr. Smith was really into her story and looked at her in awe as she finished.

"That's amazing! You actually got to meet famous actors!" Dr. Smith exclaimed. "But did anything you saw in town spark a memory?"

"No, still nothing." Cara replied, dipping her head in depression.

"Hmm." Dr. Smith hummed, frowning a little in confusion.

Cara looked at her plate, and then she remembered something from what Ms. Willows and her talked about. She lifted her head up to look at Dr. Smith. "Ms. Willows said her niece is coming to visit her and she asked me to show her around." She said.

Dr. Smith's frown disappeared. "Her niece? Cleo?" He asked.

Cara nodded.

"Oh yeah. Ms. Willows told me about her. She sounds nice." Dr. Smith said.

"So it's okay with you?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, of course." Dr. Smith replied.

"Alright. Ms. Willows said Cleo is coming tomorrow, so I'll be over at her house. Will you be here tomorrow in the morning? Or do you have an earlier shift?" Cara asked.

"I'm afraid I do." Dr. Smith replied.

"Okay." Cara said.

Cara and Dr. Smith finished their dinner in silence. Dr. Smith had some paperwork to fill out, so Cara took the dishes and washed them. She also cleaned up the kitchen and washed the kitchen towels. As she was finishing up, Cara saw Sasha trot in. The pretty Siamese cat looked up and meowed. Cara smiled, knowing what she wanted. She turned around and opened the fridge door, taking out a leftover piece of chicken. Then she closed the fridge door and gave the piece to Sasha. The cat nibbled on it as Cara left the kitchen.

Now feeling tired, Cara let out a yawn and stretched a little to breath it all in and out. She approached the stairs and walked up each and every step, feeling sleepy. When she made it to the top, she walked down the hallway and into her room. But just before she could change into her pajamas, she noticed her skin glow from the moonlight. She turned to her window and saw the moonlight shine down on the world. Suddenly not feeling sleepy anymore, she turned around and walked out of her room.

Cara walked all the way back down the dark hallway, where the stairs were. However, when she got to the end, she didn't walk down the steps. Instead, she turned to the right and saw a closet door. She opened it and found a room of certain pieces of equipment. She reached in and grabbed a light yet, strong wooden ladder and closed the door. After that, she walked back halfway down the hallway before stopping. She looked up and could barely see a small door on the roof, even though her eyes had already adjusted to the light. Cara put the ladder on the ground and straightened it out before she climbed it to the top. She turned the knob of the door and opened it, letting a gust of wind blow its way in. She could already see the beautiful night stars. Carefully, she grabbed onto the sides of the doorway and pulled herself up onto the roof.

Closing the door behind her, she stood up from a crouching position and looked up at the night sky. The stars glittered and the full moon glowed. Cara stared at the night sky and smiled. Feeling tired again, she laid down on the roof and put her hands behind her head, still smiling at the beautiful night sky. She closed her eyes, not even knowing she had already drifted off…

* * *

_Cara rubbed her eyes sleepily before opening them. Her eyesight was blurry, but she could tell she was looking up at the night sky, seeing the glow of the moon and stars. But then she noticed the night wasn't the only thing in the sky. She could see things moving in the sky that were dark and appeared to be attached to each other. She rubbed her eyes once more and opened them. What she saw were trees. Their leaves were rustling from a gust of wind that blew along quickly. Cara noticed that she was lying in a pile of leaves, judging by what she felt underneath her. _

_She lifted herself up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a forest, in a pile of leaves, next to a creek. It looked like the same place she was in before she was taken to the hospital in the ambulance. _

_As she lifted herself up, she continued to look around, yet she stayed in the same spot she was in. Getting bored, she eventually began to twirl around, her eyes still open. But something caught her eye, and she stopped. _

_A human girl was standing far away from her, next to the creek. She looked like she was sixteen and had long, wavy dark-brown hair, and Cara could tell she had dark-brown eyes because of how dark they were from here. The girl was wearing a green dress and brown boots. _

"_Hello?" Cara called. _

_The girl just stood there, staring at Cara. Cara was getting an uncomfortable feeling, so the only thing she could do was start walking toward the girl. She seemed to follow the creek as she got closer to the brunette. As she got closer, she noticed that the girl's face expression was emotionless, making this situation even creepier. Cara stopped for minute when it looked like the girl moved. But the girl just stood there, staring at the blonde. Cara took another step, but the brunette suddenly turned around and started to run away. _

"_Hey, wait!" Cara called. _

_The brunette disappeared into the forest. _

_Everything went black._

* * *

Cara jolted awake and took a deep breath. She cracked her eyes open and looked at her surroundings. She was on the roof. She was now awake. Feeling a little shaken up, she knew it was time to go back inside. She lifted herself up and walked over to the roof door. She climbed inside of it before closing the door.


	6. Cleo Willows

_**June 22, 1947 **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**It happened again. It was the exact same dream that I have been having every night since I was in the hospital. **_

_**It was the usual. Waking up in the forest where I was found by that family who called the hospital, twirling around, seeing that brunette girl with the green dress, everything was the same. I would call out to her, but she would just turn around and run away into the depths of the forest, and I wouldn't be able to catch her. **_

_**Why do I keep having these dreams every night? Who is that girl? Could she be someone I know from my life? Why did she run away from me? All of these questions are swimming in my head. So far though, this dream hasn't sparked a memory for me. **_

_**Anyway, yesterday was such a blast. I went to the city to look around for any signs that might help me remember. Unfortunately, I didn't have any luck as usual, but something else did happen. I ended up meeting the cartoon star, Roger Rabbit! He even introduced me to his boss and we went to the Ink &amp; Paint Club. That was where I met Roger's wife, Jessica Rabbit and a friend of theirs, Benny The Cab. Benny even gave me a ride home along with my new friends! **_

_**Today is also the day when I meet Ms. Willows' niece, Cleo Willows. Yesterday while I was helping Ms. Willows with her gardening, she told me her niece was coming to visit her today and she wants me to show her around. I've thought about what I can do with her: take her to the city, walk around, possibly meet up with Roger again… the forest? **_

_**Yesterday, I told Roger Rabbit about what happened to me because he read about me in the papers. When I mentioned to him that I was found in the Angeles National Forest, he said that I should go back there and see if I'll remember anything. I guess he could tell I was having a hard time remembering anything. It has been a month after all. I guess I could give it a quick swing sometime. **_

_**See you soon, **_

_**Cara**_

Cara set the pen down, closed her diary, locked it, put the key around her neck, put the diary into her desk, and left her room. It was almost 8:00 a.m. and that was when Cara told herself she would go to Ms. Willows.

Cara started getting dressed for the day. She put on a white tank top like yesterday, but for the skirt she put on a hot-pink one she found hanging at the back of her closet. After that, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. As she combed her hair, she kind of curled it to make it look wavy. Then she turned off the light and left the bathroom.

Cara went downstairs and into the living room. There was no note on the stairs this time, but Cara already knew that Dr. Smith had left. She recalled him saying yesterday that he had a morning shift.

Cara headed to the front door and opened it. She felt another breeze go by her and she breathed it in. She opened the door all the way and walked out of the house. Closing and locking the door behind her, she turned to Ms. Willows' house. She didn't see Ms. Willows outside today. Maybe she was getting her house cleaned up for Cleo. She shrugged and smiled as she put on her pink flip flops and walked across her lawn to get to Ms. Willows' house.

When she approached the house, she knocked on the door with three knocks. She waited patiently for the door to open, and a minute later, she saw the door creak open. Cara leaned to the side to see Ms. Willows, but who answered the door was not Ms. Willows. It was a girl around Cara's age. She had long, straight auburn hair with bangs and her eyes looked like they were turquoise. When the girl opened the door more, Cara could see that she was wearing a long-sleeved turquoise shirt and long blue jeans.

"Oh, hi!" Cara said with a friendly smile as she waved her hand. "I'm guessing you're Cleo Willows."

"Yeah. Are you Cara?" She asked.

"Yep, that's me!" Cara exclaimed.

"Cara?" Ms. Willows' voice said from inside the house.

Cleo Heard her and she turned her head to look inside the house. "She's here, Aunt Maria!" She called.

Cara heard footsteps coming toward the two teenagers and Cleo opened the door more. Ms. Willows appeared from behind the door and saw Cara. "Hello, Cara! I'm guessing you two must've already met just now?" She asked.

Cara nodded and smiled.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go run into town. I have to go to work." Ms. Willows said as she grabbed her purse from a table that was behind the wall. Cara moved out of the way so that she could get through. Ms. Willows turned her head and waved her hand. "Bye! Have fun!" She called as she headed to her car, which was parked in her driveway.

"See ya!" Cara called back and waved her hand.

"See you later, Aunt Maria!" Cleo also called and waved her hand.

Ms. Willows gave them one more friendly grin before she got into the car and drove off down the road. When she was gone, Cara turned back to Cleo with a smile. "So… would you like me to show you around the city?" She asked.

"Sure." Cleo replied, returning the smile.

"Alright." Cara said.

The two girls walked off the porch and across the lawn to get to the sidewalk. As they walked through the neighborhood and eventually made it to the exit, they started to walk beside the road through the deserted field, the same way that Cara went yesterday. They were talking to each other to get to know who they were.

"How old are you?" Cleo asked.

"Fifteen." Cara replied.

"So am I!" Cleo said, seeming surprised.

"Where do you originally live?" Cara asked.

"Nevada." Cleo replied.

"Nevada? Cool! Is it pretty there?" Cara asked.

"It can be." Cleo replied. "But it's so hot."

"So what made you want to come to Los Angeles?" Cara asked, looking forward.

"My parents went on vacation, so I had to come here to be watched over." Cleo replied, looking forward as well.

"Do you mind me asking why you didn't go with them?" Cara asked.

"They need time off, that's it." Cleo replied.

"How long will you be here?" Cara asked.

"Maybe two or three weeks." Cleo replied. "Is the city dangerous at times?"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't exactly know. I've only been there once." Cara replied.

Cleo frowned at her answer. "You were only in there _once_? How long have you lived here?"

"I don't know." Cara replied.

Cleo frowned more and turned to look at Cara. Cara turned to Cleo and could tell the redhead was either confused or thought Cara was trying to joke around.

"You never read about me in the newspaper, did you?" Cara asked.

"I don't read the newspaper a lot." Cleo replied. "At all, really."

"I have amnesia. I don't know who I am or where I came from." Cara said.

Cleo stopped glaring at her and gave her a surprised expression. "… Oh. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything. I should've told you sooner." Cara said.

"So if you were only in the city once, will you still be able to show me around?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah. I pretty much memorized it." Cara said.

"So how long have you had amnesia? Where did they find you?" Cleo asked, getting more curious.

"About a month now. I was found by a family in the Angeles National forest. I was taken to the hospital after that, and after what I told the doctors, they knew I had lost my memory." Cara said. "Then Dr. Smith allowed me to stay at his house until someone calls."

"It's been a month now and no one has come to the hospital to get you or anything?" Cleo asked.

Cara nodded.

"Do you think your family or whoever you were with before you lost your memory abandoned you?" Cleo asked.

Cara's face expression turned blank and she slowly turned to Cleo, who looked like she suddenly felt guilty. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked those questions." She said.

"No, no… t-" Cara stuttered a bit before looking back at the road. "Those are actually very good questions."

"Is your real name 'Cara' or did they just give you that name?" Cleo asked.

"My real name is Cara because it was labeled on my bracelet. I don't have it on right now, though. It's back at my house." Cara replied.

"Hmm… I hope you get your memory back soon." Cleo said.

"Thanks." Cara said.


	7. The Toon Patrol & Eddie Valiant

Cara and her new friend Cleo made it to the city of Los Angeles. They went through the two main buildings to get into the city. It was just the way Cara saw it before. A busy city, people walking around, some getting to work while tourists walked freely and looked at the town. That was kind of like what Cara and Cleo were like, more like Cleo: tourists.

Cleo scanned the city. "When was the only time you were in the city?" She asked.

"Well, actually I was in the city twice, but the first time I was in the hospital and it was night when I left. The second time was yesterday. I went to a flower shop." Cara explained.

"Sweet! I love flowers!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cara muttered.

Cara led Cleo across the street and over to the flower shop when she noticed it. Just like it was yesterday, an employee watching the flowers to make sure nobody tried to steal them. When Cara and Cleo got to the sidewalk, they approached the flowers and began to sniff a few of them. Cara saw the patch of daisies from last time and she sniffed them again, smelling the nice sweet smell. She turned to Cleo, seeing that she was stroking a few marigold petals.

"Does my aunt ask you for help with her garden?" Cleo suddenly asked, not looking away from the marigolds.

"Sometimes, but not always. Just yesterday I offered to help her." Cara said. "Why?"

"Just asking. What else did you do in the city?" Cleo asked.

"Well, after I left the flower shop, I walked around some more and then made to the Maroon Cartoons studios.

Cleo turned her head and looked at the blonde girl.

"You're allowed to just walk into Maroon Cartoons?" Cleo asked.

Cara paused for a minute and looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. Then she leaned in. "I kind of snuck into the studios." She said.

"You _snuck_ into the Maroon Cartoons studios?!" A voice said and Cara and Cleo turned to see the outside employee looking at them with shock.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?" Cara asked.

The employee seemed to be taken aback a little and then went back to doing her own business. Cara and Cleo turned back to each other.

"Why'd you sneak in? Couldn't help but look to see a cartoon character film?" Cleo asked.

"I was hoping I could remember something and get rid of this amnesia. So I _did_ sneak in and go to one of the studios, but I didn't remember anything." Cara said in disappointment. "But at least something good came out of it."

"What?" Cleo asked.

"I went into the studio, and then I watched the film of Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman. The producer blamed Roger for ruining his film, so Roger ran off. I met him after that and then we became friends. Eventually I met his boss and his wife and then his friend at the Ink &amp; Paint Club." Cara explained.

"You actually met _the_ Roger Rabbit?" Cleo asked.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but it's true. Apparently, they all saw me in the newspaper. That's why I didn't mention that I had amnesia earlier when I first met you because I thought you knew who I already was. Did Ms. Willows not mention to you about me having amnesia?" Cara asked.

"She told me that you were one of her next door neighbors and you were really nice, but she never mentioned you having amnesia or anything like that." Cleo said.

"Maybe she forgot." Cara said, shrugging.

They left the flower shop and stayed on the same side of the road. Cara looked to Cleo every now and then to she how she was doing. From what it looked like, Cleo seemed to be enjoying herself. So Cara stopped looking at her and kept her eyes on the sidewalk ahead. They looked around town for some time now.

"We're going to the Maroon Cartoons now, right?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah but we'll have to sneak again. And this time we'll have to be extra careful. If someone found out that I was in there, they might have extra security. Not that I saw any security anyway." Cara said.

"How much farther is it?" Cleo asked.

"Maybe about twenty minutes if you're walking on foot." Cara replied.

"You're not even gonna make it there, wenches!" A voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw a black van driving behind them. There was a toon weasel in a pink suit driving the van. He gave the girls a threatening glare as he parked the van on the side of the road, nearly hitting the blue car in front. As the weasel parallel parked, Cara noticed that there were other weasels in the car. One had darker fur and a green suit on and the one all the way on the right had blue fur and a tuxedo. The two girls jumped when the back of the van quickly opened and two more weasels came out. One looked like an insane weasel with yellow swirling eyes and the other one was chubby and carrying a baseball bat with a large nail in it.

The weasels approached the girls and took out weapons. The pink, the crazy and green-suited weasels had switchblade knives, the blue-furred weasel had a tommy gun and the last weasel still had the bat.

"Uh… is there a problem?" Cara asked.

The pink weasel stopped walking along with the other weasels and squinted his eyes at the beautiful dark-blue-eyed girl. After studying her for a minute, he asked, "Say, aren't you da girl we saw in the newspaper a month ago? The one who lost her memory?"

"Yeah, that's me." Cara said.

"We heard there was a complaint about a blonde teenager trespassing into the Maroon Cartoons studios and we came to check it out. They said she had blonde hair and dark-blue eyes, like your pretty ones." The green-suited weasel said.

Cara gave the weasel a small smile, but she hid her blush. The pink-suited weasel saw the sudden impact and he pushed in to break it up. "We know that it's you." He said, pointing his switchblade at Cara.

Cara thought she recognized these weasels for a second. She looked back at the van, and it was labeled on the side of it, "**TOON PATROL**". Now she remembered.

"You're the Toon Patrol, right?" Cara asked. "Aren't you supposed to be arresting toons only?"

"Toons and anyone who trespasses in toon quarters." The pink-suited weasel said.

"But since we didn't catch you in the act, we're gonna let you with a warning." The green-suited weasel said.

The pink-suited weasel turned his head and glared at the green-suited weasel. "Hey! I call the shots around here!" He snapped.

As the pink-suited weasel turned back to the two girls, he brought his switchblade up more as he walked toward them, giving them a deeper and more threatening look.

Cara rolled her eyes. He wasn't gonna do anything to them. At least not in broad daylight.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind the two girls. Everyone turned their heads and saw a man walking toward them. She was short and had a nice suit on. He was also carrying a glass bottle, filled with what looked like whiskey. "Is there a problem here?"

"Stay out of it, Valiant." The pink-suited weasel said.

"I don't think so, Smarty." 'Valiant' said. "How's about you leave the girls alone?"

Cara turned to where the man came out of, and the building said, "**TERMINAL STATION**" on it.

"One of these girls trespassed into the Maroon Cartoons studios." 'Smarty' stated.

"But one of you said you would let me go with a warning." Cara said.

"Is that true?" 'Valiant' asked, turning to the weasels.

Smarty glared at 'Valiant' before turning and glaring at the girls. Cara saw the green-suited weasel and the blue-furred weasel roll their eyes and the crazy weasel just giggled insanely. The fat weasel just stared at everyone with confusion.

"You watch yourself, wenches." Smarty growled as he put his switchblade knife away. "Come on, boys." The weasels turned around and walked toward the van. They piled up inside van before getting out of their parking spot and driving off.

Cara turned to 'Valiant'. "Thanks." She said to him.

"Don't mention it." 'Valiant' said. "Don't let those guys push you around. They're just trying to show people that they're dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind." Cara said.

'Valiant' nodded and then turned around to start walking left. But then he suddenly stopped in his tracks then turned around, looking at Cara. "… Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"The girl who lost her memory. I was in the newspaper a month ago." Cara said.

"Oh yeah, that's right." 'Valiant' said.

"Is your last name Valiant?" Cleo asked, speaking up.

"Yeah. My first name's Eddie." 'Valiant' said.

"I think I read about you in the newspapers when I was younger…" Cleo said as she looked like she went into a thinking mood. "Oh yeah! You and your brother are detectives of the Toontown place!"

Eddie Valiant stayed silent after that. Cara saw that his blank expression turned into a look of depression.

"Yeah, well… I'll see you around." Eddie said before turning and walking away.

Cara could tell he wasn't happy that Cleo brought that up. She wondered why.

"Hey Cara, did I say something wrong?" Cleo asked.

"You might of." Cara replied.

"So what do we do now that we can't go to Maroon Cartoons?" Cleo asked.

"Well, I would take us to the Ink &amp; Paint Club but they don't allow kids our age in there." Cara said.

"So now what?" Cleo asked.

"What time is it?" Cara asked as she looked around for a clock. She found on a tall building and it said 12:00 p.m. "Do you just want to go home and make lunch or something?"

"Eh, sure." Cleo said, shrugging.

Cara shrugged two and then the two girls left back down the sidewalk they came from.

* * *

**Please review. What do you think so far?**


	8. Check-Up

Cara and Cleo went back to Dr. Smith's house to make lunch. After they finished eating, Cara offered to give Cleo a small tour around her house. As they were looking around, Cleo began to ask Cara more questions.

"What have you been doing ever since Dr. Smith brought you home?" Cleo asked.

"Well, some days I clean up the house for Dr. Smith before he gets home. Other times I go to the supermarket that's down the other side of the road, not the road that leads you to Los Angeles. Then once in a while, I sit by the phone and wait for someone to call while I read one of Dr. Smith's books. Do you know he's an author?" Cara asked.

"Really? No." Cleo replied. "How does he have time to write books if he's in the hospital all the time?"

"He has shifts. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon. Sometimes he doesn't get home until 8:00 at night." Cara explained. "But when's he off of work, he tries to write as much as possible. His stories are really good. They're about people on adventures."

"Cool! Can I read one? Would he mind if I borrowed a book?" Cleo asked.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. Here, I'll go get one." Cara said before she took off upstairs. She hadn't shown Cleo the upstairs yet.

Cara went upstairs and into the hallway. She turned to the same door she came to last night to get the ladder. She opened it, letting light inside. She scanned her eyes around the small closet before she spotted a line of books on a shelf in the back of the closet. Cara walked in and approached the shelf. She grabbed the first book Dr. Smith ever made. Dr. Smith never made a series of books before since he was so busy. Anyway, Cara grabbed the book and left the closet. Closing the door behind her, she left the hallway and started to walk down the steps of the staircase. When she came down, she found Cleo waiting for her at the bottom.

"Okay, I got one." Cara said. "This was the first book Dr. Smith wrote."

Before Cara could the book over to Cleo, Cara heard the sound of the front door unlock. The two teenage girls turned their heads to the front door as it opened. Dr. Smith opened the door.

"Cara, are you- oh, there you are." Dr. Smith said.

"Hi, Dr. Smith." Cara said, smiling. "I'd like you to meet Cleo Willows, Ms. Willows' niece."

Cleo smiled as Dr. Smith came closer and they shook hands, saying nice to meet you to each other.

"Uh, Cara, I need you to come down to the hospital. Nothing bad, we just need to take your blood test again." Dr. Smith said.

"Again?" Cara asked.

"Yes." Dr. Smith replied.

"Okay. But you don't mind if Cleo borrows one of the books you made, right? She's very interested in reading them." Cara said.

"No, I don't mind at all." Dr. Smith said. "But we've got to go back to the hospital. I told them I would be back with you in fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Cara said before turning to Cleo, handing her the book. "Here's the book."

"Thanks. I'll just go back to Aunt Marina." Cleo said.

The three of them went to the front door and left the house. Cara and Cleo said their byes as Cara and Dr. Smith went to the car and Cleo went to Ms. Willows' house. Cara and Dr. Smith got into the car and drove off through the neighborhood.

"So, you seem to be getting along with Cleo pretty well." Dr. Smith said, his eyes not leaving the road.

"Mmm-hmm." Cara said, smiling as she looked out the window.

"What have you learned about her? What is she like?" Dr. Smith asked.

"She fifteen, like me. She very nice and likes to explore. Her parents decided to go on vacation and dump her with Ms. Willows, but that's because she said they needed some time off. I told her a few things about me, including that I have amnesia." Cara said.

"… And how did she take that?" Dr. Smith asked.

"She was fine with it." Cara replied.

"Alright. I'm glad that you've made a new friend." Dr. Smith said.

"So why do they need to take another blood test?" Cara asked.

Dr. Smith rolled his eyes. "Remember when they last checked your blood for any signs of drugs? They forgot to use that blood to find any of your relatives." He said. "So now I have to take you in again. Maybe we'll have more luck on finding your family."

Cara nodded. Finally, maybe they could find her guardians now. She did like it here and all, especially meeting Cleo and Ms. Willows and everyone else she met. But she really wanted to know where she came from. And she really wanted to know what her dream meant. She thought about telling Dr. Smith about the dream, but at the last second, she decided not to. She wasn't sure yet if this dream was something she needed to figure out on her own or not.

When they made it to the hospital, they went inside. They walked down the hallway and eventually found the same hospital room Cara was in when she first woke up. A doctor and a nurse were inside. Cara recognized the doctor as Dr. Walsh and the nurse Michelle Dawson.

"Good day, Cara. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Walsh asked.

"I'm okay. Thank you." Cara replied.

"Okay Cara, Miss Michelle is going to take some blood from you so that we can take it into the lab, okay?" Dr. Walsh asked.

Cara nodded. Dr. Walsh nodded back before Michelle stepped forward with a needle in her hand. She stuck inside Cara's arm and carefully withdrew blood from it. Then she pulled it out and covered the needle with a clear cap. Cara could see her blood through the clear needle.

"We'll be right back, Miss Cara. Dr. Smith, could you please come with us?" Dr. Walsh asked.

Dr. Smith nodded and then looked at Cara real quick with a smile. Cara smiled back before Dr. Smith turned back to the door and followed the other doctor and the nurse out. When they were gone, Cara lied down on the hospital bed. She crossed her arms behind her head before lying her head down. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking to herself. She kept wondering about the future. Her eyes fluttered closed from sleepiness and she fell asleep.

* * *

_Cara opened her eyes, but quickly closed them as she saw the sunlight pour on her face. She lifted herself up, feeling the leaves underneath her again. She opened her eyes and found herself in the forest again just like her last dream, only it was daytime now. When Cara fell asleep during the day, she would always wake up in a bright forest, but when she fell asleep at night, the forest would be dark by night. _

_Cara lifted herself up and began to twirl around again. After five minutes of twirling, Cara spotted the brunette girl again. She was still the way she looked, in her normal clothes and looking at Cara with an emotionless expression. That uncomfortable feeling came to Cara once again. _

_Cara shook off the feeling. She wasn't going to let that restrain her. She was going to try something different. She was going to try to talk to this girl and try to reach her before she could disappear and before Cara could wake up. _

_Hesitantly, Cara started to trot toward the brunette, trying not to scare her. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" She called. _

_The brunette didn't answer. She turned around and started to walk away. _

"_Please? Just for a second." Cara called. _

_The girl didn't answer her, and she started to pick up her pace. _

_Cara huffed a little in frustration. She was getting closer to the brunette. When she finally reached the girl, she put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Wait-… uuuuuuuuughhhh…" The second Cara touched the girl's shoulder, a strange feeling came into her. It hurt a little, and it ached as her heart beat. Cara let go of the brunette's shoulder, and the girl ran away. Cara continued to feel the strange feeling until everything went black._

* * *

Cara opened her eyes and noticed that the room was darker than she had last seen it. Was it night already? She turned her head to the window. The sun was still out. Cara turned her head again and looked up, noticing that the lights in the room were turned off. Then she looked at the open door of the hospital room. All of the lights were turned off from the looks of it. What was going on?

As Cara moved her legs off the bed and set her feet on the ground, she heard a pair of footsteps coming from the hallway. She lifted her head up and saw Dr. Smith come into the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yeah. What's… why are all the lights off?" Cara asked.

"The power suddenly went out." Dr. Smith said.

"Uh oh." Cara said. That wasn't good since this was a hospital.

"Don't worry. They'll have the power back on in a little bit. But I'm afraid the blood tester won't be working for a while, so we have to wait." Dr. Smith said.

Cara hummed a little in disappointment. "Well, at least it _will_ be working soon. How long will it be until then?" She asked.

"We can't tell right now. Maybe we'll know soon." Dr. Smith said. "Ready to go home?"

"Yep." Cara replied.


	9. The Kidnapping

Dr. Smith drove Cara home before needing to go back to work due to the power going out. Cara understood this. Dr. Smith said he would be home a little later before he left her at the house. After Cara watched him drive away, she turned to Ms. Willows' house. She wondered if Cleo could come out again. She approached her house and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Cara looked at the driveway and saw that Ms. Willows' car was gone. She probably went to the florist shop and took Cleo with her.

Cara shrugged and walked away from the front door. As she began to cross the lawn, she heard the sound of sirens and she looked up.

Three police cars were heading down the neighborhood road. Cara watched as they passed her house and eventually stopped at a house across the street that was three houses away from the house across from Cara's house.

Cara watched in curiosity as she saw the police cars park on the side of the road. A police officer came out of each car and approached the house. The house's door suddenly swung open and a woman came running out. She started screeching and pleading to the police officer as the cops tried to calm her down. A man came out of the house and ran to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and the woman fell down to her knees. The man got down on his knees as well and held his wife. The woman put her hands over her face. Cara was guessing she was crying.

Not wanting to cause any suspicion, she quietly walked back inside her house and locked the door. She walked over to the blinds and closed them, but she peeked through them to see what was happening. The man was talking to the police as he stayed on the ground with his wife. He was also gesturing his hand from the house to the lawn. The cops were nodding and writing down notes.

Now didn't look like the time to look and see what was wrong, so Cara left it alone and walked away from the window. She decided to start cleaning up the house. She swept the floors and mopped them. She dusted the shelves and cleaned up the kitchen. She did everything that had to be done, but when she looked at the time, it was only 4:10.

With nothing else to do, Cara thought now was the perfect time to start writing in her diary again. She put all of the cleaning supplies away before walking upstairs and down the hallway. When she made it into her room, she walked over to her desk and sat down. She opened the drawer and took out the red diary before setting it on the desk. She took the silver key off her neck and then unlocked the diary. After putting the silver key back around her neck, she opened the diary and picked up a pencil that was already on her desk. That was when she began to write.

_**June 22, 1947 **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I met Ms. Willows' niece, Cleo Willows. She's fifteen years old like me. She has long auburn hair with bangs and turquoise eyes. She is visiting from Nevada because her parents went on vacation and left her with Ms. Willows. I showed her around the city of Los Angeles and she seemed to like it. I attempted to show her the Maroon Cartoons studios but we were stopped by a group of toon weasels called the 'Toon Patrol'. The green-suited weasel wanted to let us go with a warning, but the pink-suited weasel (who I'm guessing was their boss) wouldn't allow it. That was until one of the private investigators Eddie Valiant showed up and helped us. He seemed to be depressed when Cleo mentioned his job with his brother. I don't know why he was depressed but it was none of my business. **_

_**Cleo and I decided to go back to my house and have lunch. That was when Dr. Smith showed up at the house. He told me we needed to go down to the hospital because I needed to take a blood test to find out whom I was related to. I turns out they forgot to do that when they last took blood to test it for any signs of drugs. That explains why they didn't test it to find any family members last time. **_

_**Cleo left our house and went back to Ms. Willows while Dr. Smith and I went to the hospital. Dr. Walsh and Ms. Dawson took blood from me and left the hospital room with Dr. Smith to test the blood. I was feeling tired, so I lied down on the hospital bed to go to sleep. **_

_**I had the dream again, but this time I did something different. I saw the girl again, but this time I acted quicker and jogged after her. She turned around and tried to get away from me, but I managed to grab her shoulder. **_

_**That's when I felt a strange feeling course into my body. It kind of hurt. It almost felt like… guilt, maybe? That's all I can describe about it. **_

_**Anyways, I woke up and found out the power went out. Dr. Smith said the power would be up and running soon, but the machine that tests the blood would not be working for a while, much to my disappointment. **_

_**After that, we went back home so that Dr. Smith could drop me off. He had to go back to work because of the power outage. Ten I tried to go to Ms. Willows' house and see if Cleo could come out, but I noticed that their car was gone, so I went back to my house. **_

_**But before I could go inside, I noticed three police cars coming into the driveway. They stopped at the third house across from me on the left side. A woman suddenly came running out with her husband. The woman was hysterical as her husband attempted to calm her. The husband spoke to the cops about whatever it was that happened.**_

Cara stopped writing when she heard something coming from outside. She turned her head to the window before standing up and walking over to it. The neighbors were walking over to the left side. Cara turned her head to the left to see where they were going.

Everyone was crowding around the house where the police cars were. There were not just three police cars anymore. There had to be like, about seven of them now. But news reports and investigators were also there, too. Police were keeping the neighbors and reporters back while the police and investigators were searching around the house, taking pictures. The husband and wife were nowhere to be seen. They were probably inside.

Cara watched what was happening until she finally decided to go investigate herself. She walked away from the window and sat back down on the chair.

_**I don't know what's going on, but I think it's time to go and take a look. **_

_**I'll be right back…**_

Cara didn't bother to put the diary away since she was going to come back to it anyways. She put the pencil down and then got up from her chair. She walked out of her room and went downstairs. She made sure she looked fine in the mirror, even though she was only going to be outside for a little bit. After looking at herself, she went to the front door and opened it. As she came out through the doorway, she saw a few boys run toward the crowd to find out what was going on. Cara closed the front door and put her flip flops on. She walked across the front lawn and onto the street. She looked at how big the crowd was. It looked like everyone in the neighborhood showed up, and maybe a few people who didn't even live here. She wondered how cars were going to pass if the streets were flooded.

Cara walked up to the crowd and gently pushed through them to get in front. She managed to make it to the front, and she saw the investigators still taking pictures of the house and using brushes to find evidence.

Cara turned her head to the right and saw a boy, looking about twelve years of age. He had shaggy, sandy-blonde hair with green eyes. He was wearing a plaid green shirt and brown pants. He was looking at the house with curiosity in his eyes. Cara tugged on him to get his attention.

"Excuse me." Cara said.

The boy turned to her.

"What's going on?" Cara asked.

"Oh, uh." The boy turned back to the house as he started to talk. "There's been a kidnapping… or, something like that."

"Really? What happened?" Cara asked.

"Well, the man and the woman who live here had to go out and they hired a babysitter to come and watch their son. But when they got home, their son and the babysitter weren't there." The boy said. "But… there was blood smeared on their fence. And they're saying they found a ripped cloth covered in blood and it appears to belong to the babysitter."

"Blood?" Cara asked.

"Yeah." The boy said. "There was a lot of it, too."

"Are there any suspects?" Cara asked.

"They would say the babysitter did it, but the babysitter isn't here either. They also have to test the blood to see who it belongs to." The boy said. "Hopefully that won't take too long."

"Well, there was a power outage a while ago while I was at the hospital, and they said that the blood tester won't be working for a while. So I don't know if the blood tester will be working at their lab." Cara said, gesturing to the police.

"Man. They'd better hurry it up and get them to work. That boy could be dying or already dead." The boy said.

"What's the boy's name? What does he look like?" Cara asked.

"I heard his name is Sammy Olson. I think they said he was five years old; he has blond hair and blue eyes. He was last seen wearing a white shirt, a tan sweater, a gray flat-cap and green pants." The boy said.

Cara nodded. She looked back at the house. She scanned the house to see any evidence until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that it was Cleo.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cleo asked as she looked from Cara to the house.

"There's been a kidnapping over here. A five-year-old boy and his babysitter are missing." Cara replied.

"Pfft. The babysitter obviously kidnapped the boy." Cleo said.

"But a ripped cloth was found and they said belonged to the babysitter." Cara said.

"Maybe they tried to clean up the blood." Cleo said.

"It was smeared on the fence." Cara said.

"…Oh." Cleo said with a frown of confusion as she turned to the house.

The two girls stayed for a while to watch with the rest of the crowd. They weren't finding anything else, so the crowd grew smaller. After a half hour past, Cara and Cleo decided to go back home. They turned around and started heading toward their houses.

"So Cleo, where were you and Ms. Willows?" Cara asked.

"Aunt Maria took me to her job cause she had her shift." Cleo said. "So… so wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure." Cara said. "I'll come to your house at 9:00 a.m. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, I should be up by then. See you tomorrow!" Cleo called as she walked onto her lawn.

"Bye!" Cara replied as she made it across her own lawn and made it to the front door.

When Cara walked inside, she quickly closed the door and ran upstairs. She went into her room, came over to her desk and sat down. She took her pencil and started to write again.

… _**I just came back from the house. I didn't know anything at first, so I asked a kid what happened. **_

_**There has been a kidnapping. The husband and wife went out and was having a babysitter watch their five-year-old boy, Sammy Olson. But when they came back, they found Sammy and the babysitter missing. There were only two clues so far: there was blood smeared on the fence, and there was a ripped cloth covered in blood, who the police or parents suggested it might belong to the babysitter. **_

_**Cleo showed up after I was told this information. She thought the babysitter kidnapped the boy at first, but when I told her about the blood being on the fence, she didn't say anything after that. I don't know what her thoughts are on the kidnapping. **_

_**What do I think? I'm not sure, either. There's not enough evidence to prove who did it yet. But I will try to find out more about it and write it in this diary when I can. **_

_**Bye, **_

_**Cara**_


	10. Finding A Body

Cara's eyes opened to see a shining sunlight on her face. She quickly covered her eyes with the blanket and rolled onto her other side. She wanted to sleep in for a little while longer, but she couldn't because she and Cleo were going out again today. Cara looked up from her bed and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 a.m. She had thirty minutes.

Forcing herself to get up, she threw the blankets off and started to get dressed. She changed into a white tank top and a long red skirt. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She didn't feel that hungry, so she just grabbed an apple and began to eat it. She had taken a few bites when she suddenly felt something furry brush against her leg. She looked down and it was Sasha.

"Good morning, girl." Cara said. He bent down and stroked Sasha's pelt. The female cat returned her affections by purring. Then she lifted her head up and let out a long meow. "I bet you're hungry, huh? Let's get you some food."

Cara bent down lower until she was in a crouching position. She opened the cabinet and took out some cat food. Then she walked over to her bowl, which was in the corner of the kitchen and poured some in. She also checked to make sure Sasha had enough water. Sasha trotted over and dug her muzzle into the bowl, eating happily. Cara put the cat food back before finishing her apple and throwing the core away.

That was when she noticed a note on the wall. It was another note from Dr. Smith, saying that he won't be back until 12:00 p.m. this time. Cara took the note down before leaving the kitchen. She walked over to the front door, but before she could leave the house, she wrote something on the paper and put it on the wall.

_**Dear Dr. Smith, **_

_**I went to show Cleo around some more. We'll probably be back around the time you get home. **_

_**Cara**_

Cara stuck it to the wall before leaving the house. She walked outside and stretched herself out a little bit, feeling the warmth of the sun. Sometimes she felt like lying on the floor and stretching herself out like a cat, but she knew that would be weird and awkward. So she didn't do it.

Cara turned and started to walk across her yard to get to Ms. Willows' house. As she walked, she turned her head to the house where the police were yesterday. That's when she stopped walking.

The police and investigators were still there, searching for more clues. But that's not why Cara stopped walking.

A familiar black van was parked in the driveway, almost blocking the whole road. The side of it was labeled, "**TOON PATROL**".

_Oh, great. It's those toon weasels. What the heck are they doing here?_ Cara thought. But wait. The toon patrol only comes around to arrest toons. Did that mean… a toon kidnapped the boy Sammy Olson and possibly the babysitter? A toon smeared blood on the fence. Cara had never thought a toon would be evil enough to do that, even though she had barely met any toons in her life. But what kind of toon would be evil enough to do this? And why?

Cara kept her eyes on the van as she walked up to Ms. Willow's house. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. She turned around to see if Ms. Willows' car was here, and it was. But Ms. Willows wasn't out today. Maybe it was because of the investigation. Sometimes people get so intimidated that they stay inside their houses.

The door opened. Cleo was peeking her head from the inside.

"Hey Cleo, ready to go?" Cara asked.

"Yeah." Cleo said before turning her head. "Aunt Marina! I'm going!"

"Okay!" Ms. Willows called back.

Cleo came out of the house and closed the door before turning back to Cara. Then her eyes went from Cara to what was behind Cara, and then a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"Oh crap…" Cleo muttered said.

"If we're quiet enough, we can walk past them without them seeing us."

"… Alright." Cleo agreed reluctantly.

The two girls turned their full attention on the van. It didn't look like the weasels were inside the van. The girls walked across the lawn and made it to the sidewalk without anybody seeing them.

"So where do you wanna go?" Cara asked.

"Aunt Marina said there was a hiking trail in the forest nearby, is that correct?" Cleo asked.

"Oh yeah; that trail. I don't know why they call it a hiking trail when it's not even up in the mountains." Cara said.

"Maybe it's just because it's in a forest." Cleo said.

Cara shrugged. She looked back at the house where the van was to make sure they weren't seen. She didn't spot the weasels anywhere. The two girls turned to the left and walked down the street.

Cleo turned to Cara. "Do you think they- oof!"

The two teenagers felt themselves get pushed down by something that hit their upper backs. They fell down onto the hard concrete. Cara lifted herself, her right cheek aching from falling on it.

"HEE HEE! PRETTY GIRLS FROM YESTERDAY!" A voice said behind them.

Cara flipped herself over to glare at whomever it was that knocked her and her friend down. One of the weasels from yesterday, the one wearing the white lab coat with the crazy yellow-swirling eyes was standing there, grinning giggling. Oh great. Cara was about to say something when she saw another weasel coming over.

"Psycho, what're you… oh, it's you doll-faces again?" Cara recognized the weasel. He was the one wearing the green suit, the one who was nice enough to let them go when they tried to enter the studios yesterday.

"Yeah." Cara said. She turned her head to see if Cleo was all right, and she saw that her auburn-haired friend was trying to get up.

"Ow, my head." Cleo mumbled as she clutched her temple with her right hand as she used her left arm to lift herself.

Cara got up before helping Cleo up. He grabbed her left arm and lifted her up. After Cleo dusted herself off, she turned her head to see who had bumped into them. She saw the weasels and widened her eyes.

"So you two live in this neighborhood?" The green-suited weasel asked.

"Well, sort of." Cara said. "I will only be here temporarily. Cleo is just visiting for a few weeks."

"Hmm." The green-suited weasel hummed.

"So why are you guys here?" Cara asked.

"We have reason to believe that a toon kidnapped the boy and the babysitter at this house." The green-suited weasel said, pointing at the house with all the police.

"What makes you think a toon did this?" Cleo asked.

"We found some dry paint splattered on the walls, and on a knife." The green-suited weasel replied. "Finding paint on a knife was quite interesting. We believe that one of the victims stabbed the toon. That would not have worked though, since toons can't die from knives. Toons can't die from knives or bullets. You didn't see anything, did you?"

"No. Cara and I were both gone at the time this happened." Cara said.

"HEY!" Everybody turned their head and saw a weasel with a pink suit coming. Cara growled when she recognized the weasel. It was Smarty.

"It's you wenches again?!" Smarty asked in frustration as he approached the group and growled. "If only we had the time to deal with you two at the moment. Greasy, Psycho, we have work to do."

Smarty grabbed the two weasels and dragged them away toward the house. Cara glared a little at the back of Smarty's head. She and Cleo were just getting along with a couple more toons until he had to come and drag them away! Well, they did have a job to do.

The two girls turned around and walked on the sidewalk, Cara leading Cleo to the trail.

"Those weasels were pretty sweet." Cleo said. "I thought they were mean altogether."

"I thought so, too. I guess they're only mean when they want to be. We do know that Smarty is." Cara said.

The two girls walked along the sidewalk and eventually turned a corner to the left. They walked along the sidewalk until they reached a couple of houses. There were trees behind them; the two girls could see their tips touching the sky.

Cara led Cleo around the house. "There should be a trail somewhere." Cara said. She stopped when she saw a dirt path cutting through the forest. "Oh. There it is."

Cleo came up next to Cara to see the path. "Oh, it's a beautiful trail." She said.

The two girls walked across the yard, which was on the side of the house to get to the path. When they took their first steps on the trail, Cleo turned to Cara. "Where does this trail lead to?" She said.

"It actually leads to a park; then it starts up again and just goes to the road." Cara explained.

"You went on this trail already?" Cleo asked.

"No, actually. Dr. Smith told me about it." Cara said.

They started walking down the trail. It was just a plain pathway with trees and the path was made of dirt and small rocks.

"Do you think those weasels will still be there when we get back?" Cleo asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Cara asked.

"Those two weasels, the ones wearing the green suit and the white jacket, were pretty nice." Cleo said.

"At least those two were." Cara mumbled.

Cleo kind of frowned a little and turned to Cara. "There were five of them, right?" She asked.

Cara started counting with their fingers. "We've met Smarty, the green-suited weasel and the one with the crazy eyes. We haven't met… the blue weasel or the fat one." She said.

"I wonder they're-"

Cleo was interrupted as she tripped over and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay, Cleo?" Cara asked. She offered her hand and Cleo took it. She lifted her friend up and Cleo dusted herself off.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Cleo said as she turned her head. "What the heck did I trip over-… Oh, man."

Cara turned her head to look at the ground. She widened her eyes in shock.

There was half of an arm sticking out of a bush on the left side of the pathway. There were a few streaks of blood near the elbow of the arm.

Cara stared at the arm for a few minutes before turning her head to Cleo. Cleo did the exact same thing, turning her head to look at Cara with the same shocked face expression. After staring at each other for a second, they looked back at the arm. Taking a few steps forward, they started to smell something. It smelled disgusting, like it was out for too long, like a chicken that has been rotting. They lifted their arms and slowly moved the bush's branches out of the way.

Cleo gasped and put a hand over her mouth while Cara stared in shock.

A woman was lying on the grass behind the bush, dead. She looked like she could be in her mid-twenties. She had curly, caramel-brown hair and her eyes were open, showing the color of blue. She was wearing a plaid gray dress with a white shirt showing.

Her whole image was splattered in blood. Her other arm and legs were crooked and spread out. But that's not what scared the two girls the most.

The woman's stomach was torn open, from her upper chest down to the bottom of her waist. The ribs and actual stomach were showing, and everything you would find in a body.

"I-I… I think I'm gonna…" Cara heard Cleo say. Cara turned her head and saw Cleo turn her head and dip the upper half of her body. She opened her mouth really wide and started to vomit in a bush next to the one where the body was hidden.

Cara turned her head back to look at the body again. Could this be the babysitter? She looked closer at the body.

Where was the paint?

Cleo stopped vomiting and spit out the rest or it. She turned to look at Cara weakly. "Wha-? How are you not throwing up?!" She asked.

"We need to get the Toon Patrol." Cara said, ignoring Cleo's question, still looking at the body.

"Well then come on!" Cleo said as she grabbed Cara's hand. She dragged Cara until Cara found her feet and started running with her to the neighborhood.

Cara and Cleo got back into the neighborhood and found the Toon Patrol still there. They went up to the weasels and told them what they had found. At first Smarty didn't believe them and thought they were just playing games to annoy him, but Greasy believed them and went with them to check it out, despite Smarty's orders to come back. Cara and Cleo led the green-suited weasel to the dead body. After Greasy saw it, he was startled. They all went back and Greasy told the other weasels that the girls were telling the truth.

The two girls led the Toon Patrol, police, investigators, news reporters, and other neighbors to the body. Everyone was shocked to see the body, including Smarty. When the neighbors saw it, they all screamed. The police forced everyone to get back while they covered the body.

Cara and Cleo were forced by the Toon Patrol to stay with them at the crime scene. They said something about their "boss" needing to speak with them. Cara found that odd because she thought that Smarty was the boss. The police called Dr. Smith and told him what happened, so he was now on his way to the neighborhood.

Cara and Cleo were sitting on some wooden chairs, waiting for the Toon Patrol's boss to show up. Cleo kept a shocked expression on her face while Cara looked at the ground with a concerned expression.

_Why would a toon do something like this?_ Cara thought. She thought that all toons were nice. Why would one want to tear open the babysitter? And where was the kid?

Cara saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her eyeballs turned to the left and she saw a pair of shoes. She lifted her head up and saw a detective hovering over her. He looked like he could be in his late 40s or early 50s. He was wearing a tan suit and a tan hat, and there was a cigarette in his mouth. His blue eyes were full of concern as he stared down at Cara and Cleo.

"Are you two alright?" The man asked.

Cara stared at him for a few seconds before reluctantly nodding. She honestly didn't feel anything from this. She turned her head to Cleo, who was still looking at the ground with a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Cara nudged her friend gently with her elbow. Cleo suddenly jumped and let out a startled squeak. She turned her head to Cara, her eyes still wide with shock.

A flash of light suddenly appeared in Cara's vision. An image appeared in her mind for two seconds, and then it flashed into another white light. A sharp pain streaked through Cara's head. She clutched her head and bent her head down, groaning in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked again as he put a and on Cara's shoulder.

"Cara?" Cleo asked.

The pain in her head faded away, allowing Cara to bring her head back up. She still held her head.

"Cara?" Cleo asked. "Sorry for looking at you like that. I just got scared."

"No, no. It's not you. I just had a headache for a few seconds." Cara replied, removing her hand from her temple. "I guess it's from all the drama that has happened in the past hour."

"I understand how you feel." The man said.

Cara and Cleo looked up at the him. He was now turned to the body, which was still on the other side of the dirt path. The investigators were taking pictures. Cara watched as the man used his fingers to hold the cigarette in place in his mouth. He blew in, took the cigarette out and blew out smoke. "I've never seen that." He said.

Cara blinked. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"Out of all the years I have been a detective, I've never seen a murder like this." The man said. "A body torn open and all of the organs missing. I've never seen that."

"The organs are missing?" Cleo asked, sounding disgusted.

The man turned back to the girls. "They didn't tell you? The kidneys, organs… that stuff is missing."

Cara frowned. "Why would a toon take organs?" She asked.

The man shrugged before turning away from them and taking another blow from his cigarette. Cara looked back at the direction of the body and watched the investigators. They took pictures and wrote down notes. But soon, Cara's attention was taken off the investigators when she saw a couple approach the bushes. It was the same couple that was missing their child. The woman was scared while the man had his left arm around her shoulders.

_They must be here to identify the body._ Cara thought.

As the couple was approaching, a detective came up to them and said something. The man looked to his wife. The wife nodded reluctantly and then the man turned to the detective and nodded. The detective nodded and led them to the body. One of the investigators bent down and was lifting something. Cara caught the glimpse of a white sheet, and the woman let out a loud gasp. Tears formed in her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth. Her husband held her as he looked at the body with shock. He looked to the detective and nodded.

So it _was_ the babysitter.

"Cara Smith, Cleo Willows?" A voice asked to the left. Cara turned her head and saw black clothing. She looked up and saw a tall man wearing all black, including a hat and gloves. He also had a black cane and was wearing glasses. Cara spotted Smarty standing next to him.

"Yes?" Cara asked, looking up at him with a little fear from his sudden appearance.

"My name is Judge Doom. I am the judge of Toontown. I need to ask you a few questions." The man said.

Cara nodded and then turned to Cleo. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Cleo nodded and then the girls stood up.

"When did you arrive at the crime scene?" Judge Doom asked.

"Around 9:15 a.m." Cara replied.

"Why did you come to this trail?" Judge Doom asked.

"I am visiting for the next few weeks and I wanted to explore, so Cara took me over here." Cleo said.

Judge Doom nodded and then turned to the body. He led the girls across the dirt path. "Did either of you see anyone else walking down this path?" He asked.

"Not that we saw." Cara answered.

When they got to the bush, Judge Doom made a gesture at a detective to remove the sheet. The detective did so, taking the entire sheet off. When it was off, Cara turned to look at the judge's expression. He looked a little shocked himself, seeing that his eyes widened a little with surprise and shock.

"Cara! Cleo!" A familiar voice called out.

The group turned and saw Dr. Smith and Ms. Willows running over to them.

"Are you girls alright?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yeah. We just found a dead body, that's it. The babysitter's to be exact." Cara said.

"And you are?" Judge Doom asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I am Dr. Smith, Cara's doctor and temporary guardian. This is Ms. Willows, Cleo's aunt." Dr. Smith introduced.

"Temporary guardian?" Judge Doom asked.

"Cara has had amnesia for a little more than a month now. We're trying to recover her memory." Dr. Smith explained.

"So did they find the child? Did you find the killer?" Ms. Willows asked.

"No ma'am, they have not been found yet. We need more evidence." Judge Doom said. "Have either of you noticed any toons around here lately?"

"No." Ms. Willows replied.

The thought of paint not being spotted on the body came to Cara's mind again. "Uh, did they find blood on the body?" Cara asked.

"No, they did not find any." Judge Doom replied.

"Can we please go now?" Cleo asked. Cara could tell she wanted to get away real bad.

"Do you have anymore questions?" Cara asked.

"No I do not. Thank you." Judge Doom said.

The group turned and left the crime scene.


	11. New Friends

"Are you sure you two are alright?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes." Cleo replied. Cara slowly nodded.

The four of them had left the crime scene and were heading back to their houses.

"Do you think this means we've got a killer in the neighborhood?" Ms. Willows asked.

"I'm not sure, if you mean like a person who is 'sick in the head'. It was only one murder, and the kid's still missing. That doesn't mean too much yet." Dr. Smith said.

Cara wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. She couldn't get the image out of her head. It was all blurry, so she didn't know what it was. But it just popped in there suddenly, and she wanted to know why. She had high hopes for it being a key to who she really was.

She stopped thinking when she felt a body run into her. She heard a light grunt before she grunted herself. She looked up to see whom she had run into. It was the same boy from yesterday, the one who answered her question about what was going on at the Olson's house. She was so focused in her confused trance that she didn't notice him.

"Oh, sorry for running into you." Cara apologized.

"That's fine." The boy said. He squinted his eyes and then widened them again. "Aren't you the girl from yesterday? The one who asked me the question about the kidnapping?"

"That's me." Cara replied.

"Hmm. I'm Zan, by the way." He said, extending his arm for her to shake his hand.

"I'm Cara. It's nice to meet you." Cara replied, gladly taking his hand and shaking it.

"Hey, Cara!"

Cara turned her head to look at Dr. Smith. He was on the front porch of his house while Ms. Willows and Cleo were going into their house.

"I'm gonna head inside. If you're staying out here, remember to come in before dark." Dr. Smith said before walking into the house.

"Got it." Cara called back before turning back to Zan.

"I heard about you and your friend finding the babysitter's body." Zan said. "Tough break, huh? It's been such a dramatic week."

"Geez, you're telling me?" Cara asked jokingly.

"What happened to you this week?" Zan asked.

"ZAN! WAIT UP!" A cheery voice called from behind Zan.

Cara turned her head and Zan turned around. A little toon-human girl was running toward them. She looked like she was seven years old. Her hair was straight and brown, reaching down to her backside. She was wearing a white sundress that waved around as she ran over to the older kids. Her sky-blue eyes were as big as saucers and she had a big friendly smile on her face.

She ran up to Cara. "Hi! My name is Aria. What's your name?" She asked happily.

Cara smiled down at her. "My name's Cara." She said.

Aria's expression turned to a shocked expression. "Are you one of the girl's who found the babysitter's body?" She asked.

"Yes." Cara muttered.

"Aww… poor lady." Aria said sadly. "I hope they find Sammy soon."

That caught Cara's attention. "You know Sammy Olson?" She asked. _Maybe she just knows him because Zan told her about what happened_. Cara thought.

"Yeah. He's Zan's neighbor." Aria replied.

Cara glanced at Zan, and the blonde boy just shrugged.

Not knowing what else to say, Cara just asked a random question. "So… how do you two know each other?" She asked, seeing that Zan was human while Aria was a toon.

"I'm babysitting Aria this summer for her parents since they have to work." Zan answered.

"Oh." Cara said.

Cara noticed Zan's green eyes shift to whatever he was looking at behind her. "Is your friend okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's just a little shocked. Who can blame her? We've never seen a murder before. Like, in person." Cara said.

"No one's ever seen a murder like that. A torn open body. Who do you think would do that?" Zan asked.

Cara shrugged.

"And a toon did it." Aria said, looking down at the ground. "I feel guilty."

"No, no, no. Don't feel that way, Aria." Zan said as he put an arm around her shoulders. You didn't do it. Besides, they didn't find any paint on this body."

Cara's eyes widened a bit. "They didn't find any paint this time?" She asked.

"Well…" Zan looked up from Aria to Cara. "They didn't find _this time_, but that doesn't mean that a toon didn't do this. There are still a few things: The toon could've realized the mistakes he made at the house and did a better job covering his tracks. Or there could be both a toon _and_ a human working together in this case. Also, the killer could actually be a human, but they're just smearing paint around to make it look like toon killed the babysitter and kidnapped the boy. But we won't know that until the paint is tested at the lab."

"I'm scared." Aria said. "If there is a human doing this, then they might use a live toon's paint to frame them. And I just heard that someone snuck into the Maroon Cartoons Studios a couple of days ago. And that's where my parents work."

Uh oh.

"Really? Who snuck in?" Zan asked.

"They're not sure. They've never seen her before, but they said they let her off the hook for now." Aria said.

"Um, actually… the girl who snuck into the studios was me." Cara admitted.

Both Zan and Aria snapped their heads to Cara in surprise. It was obvious they wanted an explanation.

"You see, I have had amnesia for more than a month now, and I was hoping that if I went inside the studios, I would somehow get a memory. But that didn't really end up happening." Cara said.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere!" Zan suddenly said. "You were the girl in the newspaper!"

Cara sighed. "Yep, that's me." Cara said.

"And you _still_ have amnesia? Do you think you'll have it forever?" Aria asked.

"The doctors said it wasn't really that bad. They said I just need to find someone or something that will help me remember. But I couldn't find anything and no one has ever called about me." Cara said.

"Don't give up. Keep searching." Aria said with a smile. "You'll find out who you are, someday."

Cara smiled back. "Thanks." She said.

"Now I guess I should tell Mom and Dad that there's nothing to worry about. About you going into the studios." Aria said.

"Yeah, er… sorry for scaring you guys. I won't enter the studios without permission again. In fact, I think I can get permission from Marvin Acme." Cara said. "You see, I met Roger Rabbit and he introduced me to Mr. Acme and his wife. And also Benny The Cab."

"Oh! You met them?" Zan asked.

"Yep. I'm guessing you did too?" Cara asked.

"They're so funny." Zan chuckled.

"Hey! How about we head over there right now?" Aria asked. "My parents shouldn't mind if we're there."

"That's sounds like a good idea. Do you wanna come, Cara?" Zan asked.

"Uh, sure. But can we go to Mr. Acme first and tell him that I'm here? I don't want anybody thinking I'm trespassing again." Cara said. "Last time, they called the Toon Patrol and had them come down there to deal with me."

"Alright, sure." Zan said.

"Oh, and can we bring my friend, Cleo? I want to show her around the studios. It will possibly help her get out of her shocked stage." Cara said.

"Okay." Zan said.


	12. Mysterious Phone Call & We're In Heaven

Before the group left, Cara went to Ms. Willows' house to see if Cleo wanted to go with them. She wanted to try to get Cleo's mind off the murder by taking her to those studios and giving her a great experience. At first Ms. Willows didn't want to let Cleo out, but Cleo approached them and said she wanted to go. She also wanted to forget about the murder. Cara introduced Cleo to Zan and Aria and they got along very well. The group left the neighborhood, conversing about random stuff and getting to know each other as they went to the city. When they were halfway to the studios, Benny The Cab showed up and asked them if they needed a ride. They gladly took his offer. On the way, Benny mentioned that he knew about the murder. He said that the news spread all over town in the newspaper. It was amazing how fast news gets around in newspapers in this city. When they got to the studios, Benny dropped them off and told them to be careful before he drove away.

"Okay, here we are." Aria said, smiling up at the big red gates. "It won't take us that long to get to Mr. Acme's office."

The group went through the studios as a few people and cartoons glanced at them. Some of them even shot Cara a few glares. She didn't think that many people had spotted her when she was inside the studios the first time. She ignored the glaring as the group made it to a few of the big buildings, which appeared to be on the edge of the company property.

The group entered the building and Aria walked up to the secretary's desk. "Hi Ms. Brown. We're here to see Mr. Acme." She said.

"Hello Aria. Hi there, Zan." Ms. Brown greeted two of the kids in the group. "Follow me, please."

Ms. Brown led them to a room on the far left side of her desk. She opened these big red doors. Cara leaned her head to the side as the doors opened to get a good look. Mr. Acme was sitting at his desk, laughing and giggling as he wrote on papers. There were Acme materials scattered on his desk, too.

"Mr. Acme, Zan, Aria and their friends are here to see you." Ms. Brown said.

Mr. Acme looked up from his desk and saw the kids. "Ah, kids! Please come in!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Ms. Brown left as the kids walked through the doors. They walked over to his desk.

"It's great to see you kids again! Cara, I see you've met Zan and Aria! And who is this?" Mr. Acme asked, looking at Cleo.

"I'm Cleo Willows." Cleo introduced herself.

"Ah, you must be the girl Cara was talking about when I first met her." Mr. Acme said. "What's wrong? Why do you look scared? Hey, don't worry. I don't bite."

"Eh… I-I…" Cleo tried to answer, but she just choked on her words.

Cara stepped in. "We just came back from a crime scene. You see, a five-year-old boy and his babysitter went missing yesterday. Cleo and I ended up finding the babysitter's body this morning." She said.

"Oh yes, I read about that on the newspaper. They are saying that a toon did it, aren't they?" Mr. Acme asked.

"Yes." Cara said.

"Someone is obviously framing another toon for this. I know for a fact that all toons are funny and kind." Mr. Acme said.

_That's what I think_. Cara thought.

"Speaking of toons, are you coming to the Ink &amp; Paint Club again tonight?" Mr. Acme asked.

"Again? I thought kids like us weren't allowed in there." Zan said.

"As long as you're with me, you'll be fine. Cara was able to get passed Bongo." Mr. Acme chuckled. "So, are you coming?"

"As long as my doctor doesn't mind. I'll have to call him." Cara said.

"I'm sure he'll understand. So let's go! I sure hope Roger can come with us again, too!" Mr. Acme exclaimed.

The group waited in Mr. Acme's office until it became later in the afternoon. They spent most of the time messing with the Acme products in the office. When the time reached to 5:00 p.m., Mr. Acme closed up his office and the kids followed him out of the building. They went down to Roger's studio and waited for him to be done acting. Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman were doing an episode about being in the toon forest. It sounded crazy as usual judging by all the sounds, like gunshots and the tree falling down and saws buzzing.

When Roger was finally done, he spotted us as he was heading toward the exit. He gasped and jumped up and down happily. "Hey, guys! How are ya?!" He asked.

"Great!" Aria exclaimed.

"Hey, you guys know each other?" Roger asked as he eyed the kids.

"We just met in the neighborhood." Zan said.

"You guys live in the same neighborhood? That's fantastic! If Benny and I could ever pick you up, then it would be easier and we could all go places." Roger said. "Are you heading to the Ink &amp; Paint Club now?"

"Yeah. Is your wife performing again?" Cara asked.

"Mmm-hmm." Roger said. "I can't wait to see my Jessica."

"Then let's get going, kids!" Mr. Acme exclaimed.

When the group made it to the exit, Cara saw a giant red trolley rolling down the road and ringing its bells as it past cars. It sounded like the trolley was in a hurry, but Mr. Acme waved his hand and had it stop for us. Mr. Acme paid for all of us to get on. It was the first time I ever rode the red trolley. Cleo never rode the trolley either, but Zan and Aria certainly did, and so did Roger.

When they got to the Ink &amp; Paint Club, it was the same of how they entered before. Bongo let them in, they walked through that creepy hallway to get to the actual inside of the Ink &amp; Paint Club. Cara would look over to Cleo every couple of times to see if she was all right. Cleo was taking this very good. She seemed to have forgotten about the murder and was enjoying this.

They took their seats in one of the front tables again and were now waiting for Jessica to perform again. When Zan mentioned the babysitter's body, Roger was completely unaware of it. The kids told the story of what happened yesterday and today to the cartoon rabbit.

Roger put his hand over his mouth, preventing himself from gasping out loud. "Oh geez! I've never heard anything like that before. Has the killer been found yet?" He asked after removing his hand from his mouth.

"They're working on it. The Toon Patrol says that a toon did it, but a human could also be on it, too." Zan said.

"But who would want to do something like this?" Roger asked.

"I don't know, Roger." Cara said.

"I hope they find the kid soon. Who knows what could be happening to him." Mr. Acme said.

"Do you think the Toon Patrol will call and let us know if they found anything?" Cleo asked, turning to Cara.

"I'm not sure. If they don't we'll just read about it in the newspaper." Cara said. She suddenly remembered two things. "Oh wait, you don't read the newspaper, do you?"

Cleo shook her head.

Zan frowned in confusion. "Why don't you read the newspaper?" He asked.

"Eh, I'd rather not talk about it." Cleo said.

"Excuse me, everyone." Cara said, getting out of her chair. "I need to make a phone call to my doctor."

Cara left the table and walked through the tables. When she made it to the left side of the bar, she found a long, dark hallway. She squinted her eyes to see better, and soon enough, she spotted a payphone on the left side of the hallway, hanging on the wall. She started walking toward it, and after a few steps, she stopped squinting her eyes as her eyes suddenly adjusted to the darkness. When she got to the payphone, she dialed Dr. Smith's number and put the phone to her ear.

As she heard the phone calling, she spotted a man wearing a tuxedo coming out of the bathroom, which was a few feet away from her. When the man spotted her, he frowned for a second. Cara frowned back and shrugged her shoulders, trying to say, "What?" in silence. The man just turned away and walked down to the hall to the bar.

Why did he frown at her? Perhaps he couldn't see her clearly? Cara didn't have a problem, but for some reason, there were no lights on in this hallway. Maybe they ran out of power? They should replace them right away since there's not even too much light in the main room where the performances were going on. In fact, this whole building looked like there was barely any light in it.

"_Hello?_"

"Dr. Smith? It's me, Cara."

"_Hey Cara, are you okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm at the Ink &amp; Paint Club right now with Mr. Acme, Roger Rabbit and some of my friends. Do you mind coming to pick us up?"

"_No, I don't mind that at all. When do you want me to pick you up?_"

"In about an hour."

"_Okay. Is that all?_"

"Yes, that's it. Bye."

"_Bye._"

Cara hung up the phone and turned to the dimmed room down the hallway. She started heading back through the hallway.

RIIIIIINNNNGG! RIIIIINNNNGG! RIIIIINNNNGG!

Cara wasn't even halfway through the hall when she heard a ringing sound coming from behind her. Cara turned her head to see where the ringing was coming from. The same payphone was buzzing and ringing.

Was there something wrong with her ears, or was she actually seeing a _payphone_ ringing? Who on Earth would call a payphone in a club?

Guessing it was probably Dr. Smith calling her back somehow, Cara turned back to the phone and walked over to it. Hesitantly, she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"…Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Instead, Cara heard the person on the other line hang up the phone. Cara frowned in confusion before putting the phone back and quickly walking away from the payphone.

Cara got back to her friends just in time to see Jessica Rabbit perform. She of course walked through the stage, but when she got to Roger, she hugged him for a second and then polished Mr. Acme's head again. It was almost like the usual performance she had.

After Jessica's performance, forty-five minutes passed until the Ink &amp; Paint Club started to close. Everyone was leaving but Mr. Acme and the kids stayed at the table. Mr. Acme explained that they could stay since Jessica got them permission.

"So Roger, what kind of cartoon are you going to be acting on tomorrow?" Cleo asked.

"I'm acting on 'Tummy Trouble', one where I swallow the baby's rattle accident. "Roger replied.

"It sounds funny." Aria giggled.

While they were talking, Cara's mind drifted off, thinking about the phone call. As she asked before, why would someone call a _payphone_ in a club?

"Guys, why would someone call a payphone in a club?" Cara asked out of the blue.

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "…What?" Zan and Cleo asked in confusion.

"Why would someone call a _payphone_ in a club?" Cara repeated the question.

"I don't know. By accident, maybe?" Zan asked.

"Eh, maybe." Cara said. She suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting on the chair. She feels like she's been sitting for too long and needed to stand up. "Do you guys mind if I walk around the room for a bit?"

"Nope." Mr. Acme said.

"Thanks." Cara said as she stood up. She walked away from them as they continued to talk to each other. When she got to the edge of the left side of the room, she stretched out her legs a little bit. After she stretched, she looked around the room. It was as dim as both the times she had seen it. The bartender in the back, which was an octopus toon, was cleaning the countertop with a rag. The Mary Poppins penguins weren't around.

Cara turned her head to look at the stage. No one was there, but she spotted the two pianos Donald Duck and Daffy Duck used earlier tonight. Feeling some kind of weird urge, Cara walked over to the stage and went up the steps. Turning her head to see her friends, she saw that they weren't paying any attention to her. She turned back to the pianos and walked over to them. She looked at the two pianos before walking over to the black one and sitting down.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she just felt like she needed to play the piano. But how? She didn't know any songs… or did she? She put her fingers on the keys and pressed down on a few of them. She pushed random keys before she noticed that she was beginning to play a song. It sounded so familiar, and soon enough, she started to sing a familiar song.

"…_Oh, thinking about our younger years…_"

Her friends turned their heads and looked at her.

"…_There was only you and me _

_We were young and wild and free _

_Now nothing can take you away from me _

_We've been down that road before _

_But that's over now _

_You keep me coming back for more…_"

The group turned their full attention to Cara as she sung, and the octopus toon turned his attention to her.

"…_Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in Heaven _

_Love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in Heaven _

_Oh, once in your life, _

_You find someone _

_Who will turn your world around _

_Pick you up when you're feeling down _

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me…_"

Cara heard a door open and she turned her head. She saw Dr. Smith come in, and he looked up at Cara.

"…_There's a lot that I could say _

_But just hold me now _

_Cause our love will light the way _

_Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in Heaven _

_Love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in Heaven _

_I've been waiting for someone _

_Something to arrive _

_Love to come along _

_Now our dreams are coming true _

_Through the good times and the bad _

_I'll be standing there by you _

_Baby you're all that I want _

_When you're lying here in my arms _

_I'm finding it hard to believe _

_We're in Heaven _

_Love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart _

_It isn't too hard to see _

_We're in Heaven _

_Ohh, ohh, ohh _

…

_Ohh, ohh, ohh _

_We're in Heaven…_"

Cara pushed down on the last keys before stopping altogether. She stood up and started walking down the steps when Cleo and the others approached her.

"What a beautiful song." Aria commented, tangling her hands together in front of her chest.

"Where'd you learn it?" Cleo asked.

"I…" Cara said, trying to remember. Nothing was popping into her mind. "…I don't remember."

"You still can't remember anything?" Dr. Smith asked as he appeared behind the kids.

"No, sorry." Cara said.

"At least you recovered something. That was a great performance, by the way." Dr. Smith said. "But how were you able to sing it when you still can't remember anything?"

"I don't know. I just got this feeling, and it seemed to have taken over me." Cara said. "I started pressing down random keys, until I suddenly knew what to do and I just started singing out of the blue."

"I'll have to right that down." Dr. Smith said. "Okay, are we ready to go?"

"Yep." Aria said.

Cara turned to Mr. Acme. "Do you want a ride, Mr. Acme?" She asked.

"No thanks, Cara. I'll just get a ride from Benny The Cab." Mr. Acme replied.

Dr. Smith led the kids out of the Ink &amp; Paint Club and to their car. He first dropped off Aria to her parents, who were still at the studios. Then they went to their neighborhood and dropped off Zan. Afterward, they went to their house. Cleo left to go back to her aunt's house and Cara and Dr. Smith went into their house. After having dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, they went to bed.

Cleo was tired from such a long day today. Right when she climbed into her bed, she fell asleep.

* * *

_Cara opened her eyes and quickly stood up, looking to her left. The brunette was once again standing a distance away from her, staring at her with that uncomfortable, emotionless face. _

"_Look miss, we need to talk." Cara said. "I need to know why you keep appearing in my dreams."_

_The girl just stood there, but to Cara's surprise, she didn't turn around or try to walk away this time. _

"_Is there a reason why you keep coming into my dreams, but you don't talk to me?" Cara asked. _

_The girl didn't answer. She started turning her head slowly. Cara sighed in irritation as she started to walk toward the girl. However, she quickly stopped when she noticed the forest behind the brunette was rustling. A little boy walked out of the trees and was now walking toward the brunette. He stopped at her side and just stared at Cara with an emotionless face. _

_Cara carefully studied this boy. He looked like he couldn't be over the age of five at least. His hair was shaggy and blonde, and his blue eyes gave an uncomfortable stare. Wait a minute… blonde hair and blue eyes? Cara also looked at his clothes. He was wearing… a tan sweater, a white shirt, green pants and a gray flat-cap. That's when Cara realized, he looked like the how Sammy Olson was described to her before he went missing. _

_Before Cara could this about this any further, the brunette girl and the little boy turned around and started to walk toward the forest again. Cara sprinted toward them. _

"_Hey, I'm not done talking to you!" Cara called. _

_Cara reached the girl and put a hand on her shoulder again. The same guilt-like feeling returned, but Cara ignored it. With her strength, Cara pulled on the brunette's shoulder to get her to face her. _

"_Hey-" Cara stopped talking when she saw the girl's face. Her eyes widened with terror and she put a hand over her mouth. _

_The girl's face was completely gone. It was replaced with blood and torn flesh. Cara could almost see the girl's skull from behind all the mess. _

_Cara's vision went black._

* * *

**The song, "Heaven" is by DJ Sammy.**


	13. Lost Cat

Cara jolted awake and quickly lifted her body up. Her dream was lurking inside her head, the little boy and the brunette girl's bloody, ripped up face. Cara put a hand on the left side of her head and another hand over her heart, feeling her quickening heartbeat. Could this dream be some kind of sign or what?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, she flipped the covers off her and looked at the time. It was 7:45 a.m. She jumped out of bed and left her room, going downstairs to get breakfast. She entered the kitchen as she rubbed her groggy eyes. She went to the counter and grabbed the bread that was sitting next to a bowl of fruit. She opened the bag and put a piece of bread in the toaster.

As she waited for the bread to toast, she realized Sasha hadn't greeted her yet. Cara looked down at the floor and saw that the Siamese cat wasn't there. That was odd; when Cara entered the kitchen in the morning, Sasha would always come over and greet her before meowing for food.

_Maybe she's still asleep_. Cara thought. She knew the thing that would get her awake. Cara went over to the cabinets and got Sasha's cat food out. Then she walked over to her food bowl and poured some food inside. After putting Sasha's cat food bag back in the cabinet, Cara looked over to the food bowl. Sasha wasn't there.

Cara scrunched up her face a little, slightly frowning at the food bowl. "…Hmm." Cara hummed a little. She heard her toast pop from the toaster. She took it out of the toaster and ate it.

After eating an apple, she decided to go look for Sasha. She first looked in the laundry room, then the living room and the bathrooms. Not able to find her downstairs, she tried looking upstairs for her. She checked everywhere; the hallway, her room, Dr. Smith's room, the closets. But she could not find her anywhere.

Could she have gotten outside again? Sasha was supposed to be an indoor cat, which meant she wasn't allowed outside. Dr. Smith was worried she might get run over by a car or something. But she always tried to find a way out.

Cara went all around the house again to check all the windows and doors. They were all closed, so how did she get outside? Maybe she snuck out of the house while one of them opened the door yesterday. Either way, Cara had to find Sasha. Dr. Smith was gone this morning and for the afternoon, so she should try to find Sasha before Dr. Smith gets back. But Cara is sure Dr. Smith will understand is she went missing.

Cara went upstairs, put on a white tank top and a long leafy-green skirt and then came back downstairs. She came over to the lining closet and opened it. She took out dozens of paper and a pen before closing the door. She walked over to the kitchen table and set the pile of paper on it. She took one piece from the top and put it on the side. She took the pen and started writing on the paper.

**LOST CAT **

**NAME: SASHA **

**SPECIES: CAT **

**BREED: SIAMESE **

**COLORS: BROWN &amp; TAN **

**(EYE) COLOR: BLUE **

**IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL: (***) ***-*** **(phone number)

After Cara was done writing on the sheet, she moved it to the side and took another paper from the pile. _This is going to take a long time_. Cara thought.

Just as she was about to put the tip on the sheet, she heard the doorbell ring. She got up from her chair and walked over to the front door. She opened the door just a bit to see who it was, and she saw Cleo, Zan and Aria outside.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Cara asked.

"Hey Cara. We were just wondering if you were busy." Zan said.

"Well, I sort of am." Cara said. "My pet cat got out and is now missing, so I'm making posters to put up."

"You have a cat? I love cats!" Aria exclaimed. "Can we help?"

"Uh, sure." Cara said as she looked up at Zan and Cleo. "Are you guys okay with that?"

"I guess so. There's nothing planned anyway." Cleo said.

"We came over here to ask if there was anything you wanted to do." Zan said.

"Okay then. Let's get started." Cara said.

It took an hour for the group to finish writing the posters. After they were done, Cara wrote a note to Dr. Smith about Sasha going missing and going out to put up the posters. She left the note on the kitchen counter before leaving with her friends.

The group put some posters up in their neighborhood and then went to the city. They hoped they wouldn't cause a scene because Cara and Cleo were the ones who found that dead body.

"Has your cat ever gone missing before?" Zan asked.

"She almost did once, but I managed to catch her." Cara said as she put another poster on a pole.

"Oh shoot." Cara heard Cleo's voice say.

Cara turned her head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"We forgot to get the other side of the road." Cleo said as she gestured the posters to the poles on the other side of the street.

"Not a problem. We'll just-"

"Uh… is that the Toon Patrol?" Zan asked as he pointed at something behind Cara.

Cara turned around and saw the familiar black van driving out of an alleyway. It was labeled "**Toon Patrol**".

"Oh, man." Cara muttered. "I really don't feel like dealing with them right now."

"Let's get to the other side of the road before they see us." Zan said.

But before the group could even turn their bodies, they saw the blue-furred weasel turn his head and see the group. He turned his head back into the van and was saying something to whoever was driving.

"Great. They saw us." Cara said before turning to her friends. "I'll take care of this. You guys put posters on the poles across the street."

The group nodded and turned their bodies to the street. They looked for cars and then crossed the street. Cara made sure they got to the other side safely before turning back to the van. She jumped in surprise as she saw that the van was already parked on the side of the street in front of her. The driver door opened and closed, and Greasy appeared from behind the van.

"Cara Smith, right?" Greasy asked.

"Yes?" Cara said.

"Why are you here? I thought for sure you and your friends would be at home. Didn't seeing that body traumatize you?" Greasy asked.

"I was shocked at first, but I did get over it after an hour… somehow. Cleo was traumatized for a few hours but she eventually got over it, too." Cara replied.

"Hmm." Greasy hummed. "What are you putting on the poles?"

"My pet cat went missing since this morning, or maybe yesterday. I'm not sure." Cara said as she put another poster on another pole.

"Your cat isn't the only one who went missing." Greasy said.

"Yeah. The little boy, Sammy Olson is still missing, right?" Cara asked. Realizing what she had just said, she widened her eyes. She remembered the dream she had last night. She turned around to face Greasy. "Do you happen to have a picture of Sammy Olson?"

Greasy reached into his suit and took out a black-and-white photo. He handed it to Cara. Cara looked at the picture carefully, and she felt a strong shudder go through her body.

Sammy Olson looked exactly like the little boy with the brunette girl in her dream.

Cara looked up from the picture to look at Greasy. "Did you find this boy?" She asked.

Greasy shook his head. "Sorry. We had no luck, _chica_." He said. "But as I was saying earlier, your cat, and this boy, aren't the only ones missing."

"What do you mean?" Cara asked.

"We are getting new reports on more children going missing." Greasy said.

Cara's jaw almost dropped. "…More children are missing? How many? What happened?" She asked.

"Fourteen children have disappeared last night. The families have said they put their children to sleep last night. But when they woke up, their children were not in their beds." Greasy said.

"Oh no." Cara muttered. "Is there any evidence of where they might've gone? Or who had taken them?"

Greasy shook his head. "Nothing." He said.

The two of them were quiet for about a minute before Greasy said he had to go. They said their byes before Greasy got in the van and left. Cara returned to her friends and told them what Greasy told her. She also told them that they had to keep their doors and windows locked at all times.

As the group was walking home around 5:45 p.m., Cara felt a weird icy feeling of worry in her heart. Fifteen children had already gone missing in only a few days, and a babysitter was murdered in the most horrifying way. What did these murderers want with the children? It had to be something really bad, and they had to be stopped.

The group was now in the neighborhood, still talking about the kids that went missing. They decided to take one last look around the neighborhood to make sure they didn't miss any poles.

"And they haven't got a clue of who could've taken them?" Zan asked.

"They haven't found anything." Cara said.

"That's really weird." Cleo said. "If you don't mind me saying this, it kind of reminds me of your story, Cara."

"What do you mean?" Cara asked, turning her head slightly.

"Well, think about it." Cleo said. "You were found in the woods with no identification, and on top of it, you couldn't remember a thing. No evidence, you know?"

Cara stared at Cleo for a few seconds before jerking her head down to look at the ground as they continued walking. The words 'no evidence' rambled on in her mind.

_CRACK!_

Cara lifted her head up when she heard the sound of a branch breaking in half. She saw that they made it to the forest where they found the dead body. The trail rested in the middle of the forest, now blocked off by signs and blockers.

"Oh man." Cara heard Cleo mutter. "Can we hurry up and get away from here?"

"Wait. I think I heard something." Cara said.

"Exactly. I heard it, too. It might be a killer. Let's go." Cleo said.

Before Cara could protest, she saw one of the forest bushes rustle. A familiar tan coat jumped out of the bushes. It was Sasha.

"Hey! There's Sasha!" Cara exclaimed.

"That's Sasha? She's so cute!" Aria exclaimed. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Cara made clicking noises with her tongue. "Come here, girl. Come here, Sasha." She called.

Instead f Sasha listening to them, she turned her head to the trail that was blocked off and then quickly trotted over to it.

"Wait, Sasha!" Cara called her cat. She tried to run after Sasha, but was caught by the arm. She turned her head to see that Cleo grabbed her.

"Wait, Cara. I don't think we should go in there now. It's getting late, and those killers could be in there right now." Cleo said. "Can we go and get her tomorrow?"

Cara looked at Cleo before turning her head to look at the forest. She had a point. Going in there at this time of day was practically asking to get kidnapped or killed. "Alright. Come back here at eight?" She asked.

"Sure." Her three friends said in unison.

They turned away from the forest as they started walking back in the direction of their houses.

"I hope they find the killers soon." Zan said. "I'm surprised no one has made us evacuate yet."

"I guess it's because they don't have enough evidence." Cara said.

"Not enough evidence? A dead body was found in our neighborhood!" Zan said.

"I know, but… eh, I'm at a loss at the moment." Cara said.

"Let's just go home and get some rest for tomorrow." Cleo said.

When the group made it to their street, they departed and went to their houses. Cara approached her door, took off her shoes and came into the house. She saw Dr. Smith sitting at the table, looking at the back of today's newspaper.

"Hi, Dr. Smith." Cara said.

Dr. Smith turned and looked at Cara. "Hello, Cara. I read your note. Did you find Sasha?" He asked.

"My friends and I did see her just a few minutes ago, but she ran away from us." Cara said.

Dr. Smith frowned. "She ran away? She usually comes if you call her." He said.

"We tried that, but she didn't come." Cara said. "We're going to try and find her tomorrow at eight. Would you like me to make dinner?"

"That would be splendid." Dr. Smith said and then turned back to his newspaper.

Cara went into the kitchen to get dinner started. Another thing she could add to her list was that she was good at cooking. She started to get out a pot to boil some spaghetti. She filled it up with water, put it on the oven rack and turned the temperature up to high. Cara lifted her arms up to one of the upper cabinets to get the spaghetti out, and she noticed the radio in the corner of the kitchen counter.

"Dr. Smith, do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Cara asked.

"No, not at all." Dr. Smith replied.

"Thanks." Cara replied.

Cara pushed the button to turn it on before getting back to cooking.

"-_Latest updates is fourteen children have disappeared from their own beds. That makes fifteen children already missing in the past couple of days, including Sammy Olson, who disappeared two days ago. What's strange is that Sammy Olson lived in the neighborhood on the far side of Los Angeles. Yet afterward, fourteen children from a different neighborhood go missing in just one night. Police cannot find any evidence to who had done this, or even know if this was the work of a human or a toon. _

_Also another update on a family called the Wilsons_-"

The first update was about what Cara and Greasy already talked about, but when she head the Wilsons' last name, she stopped what she was doing to listen carefully.

"_The Wilsons were reported missing today after the mailman noticed that their mail was piling up. He called 911 and the police came over right away. They found a note, saying that they went camping, but the note was dated more than a month ago. The note also said they went camping at the Angeles National forest. The police notified that the Wilsons were the same family that found the girl with amnesia in the forest, Cara._"

_The Wilsons are missing, too?_ Cara thought.

"_The Los Angeles Police Department sent five police cars to the Angeles National forest at 1:15 p.m. to search for the missing family. About five hours later, the five police cars came back. They found to Wilsons' camping supplies with all of their other belongings, but the family was not found. The police also claimed to have heard strange noises all around them in the forest. They had tried to use the radios to report it, but the radios had suddenly stopped working._"

Cara turned off the radio and continued to work on the food in silence. When she was done cooking dinner, she served Dr. Smith and herself. Cara tried very hard not to think about the murder and kidnappings, but it just kept coming back.

After dinner was done, she did the usual routine: get the kitchen cleaned up and go to bed. She planned on writing in her diary tonight, but she was too tired. She went to bed.

**Unknown's POV:**

I kept walking at a fast pace, trying as hard as I could to not slow down. Everything hurt like hell. But I couldn't stop here. Or else they'd catch me. I was so surprised that I could even move my legs. They were still a little wobbly, so I couldn't run.

I was too busy thinking to myself that I accidently ran into a tree. I quickly covered my mouth as I screamed in pain. One of my jabbed arms hit the tree bark. I breathed heavily and waited for the pain to ease before starting to walk again.

_Keep going. Keep going._ I thought.

I adjusted my glasses a bit and squinted my eyes. It was dark out, so I could barely see anything.

_SNAP!_

I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard a tree branch break. Crap. Are they close? If they were, I had to get away. It might be somebody who wants to help me, but I can't take any chances. I started walking at a much faster pace.

I can't let them get me. Not now, not ever again.


	14. Anxiety

Cara and Cleo were waiting impatiently for Zan and Aria to arrive. They were in front of the forest where the dead body was found, right next to the pathway. It was 8:30 a.m.; Zan and Aria were thirty minutes late.

Cleo turned to Cara. "Cara, I'm not sure about this. We can't be going in there. It's still a crime scene. And what if the killers are in there?" She asked.

"Don't worry. It's the morning, and the killers are in a different neighborhood right now… not that I'm not worried for the people in _that_ neighborhood." Cara said.

"I'm still worried." Cleo said, rubbing her arms nervously.

"They removed the body from the crime scene. We'll only be in there for a bit, or until we find Sasha. I'm certain nothing will happen." Cara said.

Cara felt a little guilty for doing this. She knew Cleo was still a little traumatized from seeing the body, but it was Cleo who said she wanted to come along today.

"Hey, guys!" Cara heard Aria's voice.

Cara turned and saw Aria running toward them with Zan following behind her.

"Hey, Cara and Cleo. Sorry we're late." Zan said.

"Yeah, sorry. My fault; I was talking a friend of mine. Has there been any sign of your cat?" Aria asked.

"No, not yet." Cara said. "But we did see her here yesterday, so she might still be in the forest."

"Cara, we've got to do this quick." Cleo said. "And let's stay close. No splitting up."

"We'll be out of here before you know it." Cara said.

The kids turned to the forest. Hesitantly, they started walking down the trail. Cara was the last one to go in because she wanted to make sure no one saw them go in. She didn't spot any eyes watching them. She turned around and followed the group in. They walked through the short, thin trees. The branches almost looked like they were reaching over them.

The kids started calling for the cat.

"Sasha!"

"Sasha!"

"Here, kitty!"

"Come here, Sasha!"

But they didn't even hear anything.

"Man, where is she?" Cara asked herself in frustration.

"I'm sure she's fine." Cleo said. "How bout we look just for a little longer and then turn back?"

"Alright, fine." Cara said.

The kids walked down the path for five more minutes, calling out Sasha's name continuously. But Sasha never even appeared. Surely she would've by now. Cara was starting to get worried. What if she left the forest last night and got hit by a car?

_Meeeoooowwwwweerrrr…_

Cara's eyes widened.

"Hey… was that…?" Zan asked.

"Was that your cat?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah! I think that was her!" Cara said.

"Let's go find her then!" Aria exclaimed as she started running down the path.

"Wait, Aria! We have to stay together!" Zan called.

Aria was already too far away to have heard them. The group chased after her as fast as their legs could carry them. They saw Aria run down the path for a few seconds before she finally stopped at a bush. As they were getting closer, they were only able to see the side of her face cause she was looking behind a bush on the left side of the pathway… the same side where the dead body was found. Cara just realized this and attempted to run faster toward Aria. She saw Aria have a happy expression when she just to the bush, but when she cleared the shrub leaves, Aria's face was replaced with a very shocked expression. This made Cara more nervous.

The group made it to Aria and leaned over to see what she was looking at.

"Aria, what-?" Cara's voice trailed off as she widened her eyes and put a hand over her own mouth. Her friends pretty much did the same.

Sasha's limp body laid on her right side. Her tan coat was covered with a few what looked like… _stab wounds_. Sasha breathed heavily and stared up at the group with her terrified, bright-blue eyes. Her mouth was open, and a trickle of blood was coming out of it. Cara also noticed that there was a large bite on the back of her neck, and it was also bleeding.

"What the…? W-What happened to her?" Aria asked, stuttering. She kneeled down to Sasha's side. "Cara, is this your cat?"

"Y-Yeah… this is Sasha…" Cara stuttered.

"Look." Zan said, looking at Sasha's neck. "There's a canine bite on her neck. Do you think a coyote got her? I heard they roam around here sometimes."

Cleo kneeled down beside Aria and studied the bite marks. "I don't think this is a coyote bite mark. It looks like a domesticated dog's bite." She said.

"How do you know that?" Zan asked.

"My uncle's dog bit me once." Cleo replied, still studying the bite mark.

"But look…" Cara said as she came closer to Sasha's body. "There are also stab wounds here on her pelt."

All three of her friends looked at her. Cara could tell they were thinking the same thing she was. Cara was too afraid to say it, though.

"Do you think… the killer did this?" Aria asked.

"Well, _someone_ stabbed her. Maybe the killers are using dogs for their 'operation'." Cara said.

"But… why do _this_ to a _cat_?" Cleo asked.

"I don't know…" Cara said as she looked back down at Sasha. That was when she noticed something else. She looked back at Sasha's neck.

Her collar was gone.

"Wait, why are we just crouching here?! We've gotta get Sasha to an animal clinic!" Cleo said.

Cara reached over and carefully picked Sasha up, trying not to cause her more pain than she was already in. The group quickly got out of the forest and left the neighborhood to go to the clinic. They weren't able to catch a cab because there were none around and Benny wasn't in that area either.

When they got to the city, they quickly spotted an animal clinic and ran in. They asked for a veterinarian immediately and someone came to take Sasha. After they took her, the group sat down in the waiting area. They waited there for the rest of the day until it was 7:00 p.m. The veterinarian came back and said that Sasha will make a full recovery. Cara and the others were relieved by that.

Right now Cara was walking over to the payphone booth outside of the clinic. She had to call Dr. Smith and let him know about Sasha. She went to the phone booth and dialed his phone number. He answered it and Cara told him what happened.

"_Okay. I'll be over there as soon as I can._"

"Thanks, Dr. Smith. Bye."

"_Bye, Cara._"

Cara hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't like having Dr. Smith coming all over the place just to come get her. He had his own work to do, too.

Cara started walking away from the payphone.

_RIIIIIINNNGGG! RIIIIIIIINNNGGG! RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

Cara stopped walking and stayed still for just a moment, listening to the sound of the ringing. She slowly started to turn her head. _That can't be the- can it?_ She thought.

She turned her head around and saw the payphone vibrating. The phone continued to ring.

"What the heck?" Cara asked herself out loud. This is just like what happened two nights ago, only it was in the Ink &amp; Paint Club. Should she answer it or just leave it ringing?

Cara was unsure of what to do. She just stayed there and looked at the phone as it rung. It stopped ringing and Cara sighed in relief. She turned back to the clinic and started to walk again.

_RIIIIIINNNGGG! RIIIIIIIINNNGGG! RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

Cara whipped around, seeing the phone ring again. She had to answer it. She walked over to the booth and hesitantly took the phone, putting it to her ear.

"…Hello?"

No answer.

Cara sighed in frustration. "Hello?" She asked again.

The person on the other line hung up the phone.

Cara glared at the phone before hanging it back up. She turned from the phone and walked back over to the clinic.

Fifteen minutes passed when Dr. Smith showed up. He was happy to know that Sasha would be all right. Cara did her best not to show her concern as Dr. Smith drover friends home again that night. After dropping off Zan and Aria to their homes, they went home and Cleo walked to her house. Cara made dinner for them, cleaned the kitchen and went to her room.

Cara closed her bedroom door behind her and approached her desk. She took her seat and opened the drawer. She took out her diary and unlocked it with the key that hung from her neck. After she opened the dairy, she took her pen and began to write once again.

_**June 25, 1947 **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to you in a while, but I have been having a scary three days. **_

_**My friend Cleo and I were exploring the neighborhood, until we decided to go through the pathway through the small forest next to our neighborhood. That was when we found something horrifying. Remember the day the little boy Sammy Olson and his babysitter went missing? **_

_**We found… the babysitter in the forest… dead. Whoever had killed her, killed her in not just cold-blood, but in a way that even the detectives have never seen in their lives or a long time. Her chest and stomach were torn open and all of her organs were missing. Cleo was traumatized while I stayed in a small shocked trance. **_

_**We had the Toon Patrol come over, and eventually the forest became a crime scene. We were told to wait for the judge of Toontown to arrive so that he could ask us questions. I kept asking myself while I was waiting, 'why would a toon do this?' because… why would a toon do this? **_

_**One of the friendly Toon Patrol members, Greasy, told me that no paint was found on the victim this time. That led to a few possibilities: **_

_**Both a toon and a human are involved in this murder. **_

_**The toon could've done a better job at covering his tracks. **_

_**The killer could also be human, just framing a cartoon for the murder and kidnapping. **_

_**Also, while we were waiting, I was trying to get Cleo's attention because one of the detectives was asking us a question. I elbowed her, but still in her shocked state, she turned to look at me with a horrified face. At that moment, I saw a flash of light come into my vision… and an image appeared in my mind. **_

_**I couldn't see the image exactly because it was blurry. But I did notice a few things. This image was red and white, and there was a hint of green in it. It was also shaped… like a person. That's all I can describe about it. I wonder though if it's something from my past. After that, a sudden sharp pain was aching in my head but was gone in a minute. **_

_**The judge of Toontown, Judge Doom, showed up and asked us a few questions. We answered them before Dr. Smith and Ms. Willows came and took us. On our way home, I met the boy who I talked to at the crime scene of the Olson's home. His name is Zan, and he babysits a young toon-human girl named Aria. I immediately became friends with them and told them about my amnesia state. They, Cleo and I went to the Maroon Cartoons Studios because Aria's parents work there. We visited Mr. Acme and Roger and went to the Ink &amp; Paint Club to watch Jessica Rabbit perform again. **_

_**Before Jessica was about perform, I went to a payphone to call Dr. Smith and tell him that we were at the club and if he could pick us up in an hour, because I'm not supposed to be out after dark. He agreed to pick me up and I hung up the phone. The weirdest thing happened after I hung up the phone. **_

_**I started walking away from the payphone when it started to ring. I found that to be very weird. Who would be calling a random payphone at a club? I picked up the phone and said hello, but no one responded. After asking hello a second time, the person hung up. **_

_**After Jessica the other performances were done, the club was starting to close. Everyone except our group left. I needed to get up and stretch my legs a little. Then I turned to the pianos that were sitting on the stage. I felt a strange urge to go up to the pianos and play a song. And that's just what I did. **_

_**I played and sung a song with the piano. I obviously had to know the song from my past, because I've never heard it before. I think it was called, "We're In Heaven". The employers and my friends, even Dr. Smith heard it and they listened. They said it was a beautiful song. I told them I didn't know how I remembered it, but there was no memory recovery from it, much to my dismay. **_

_**After dropping off my friends, Dr. Smith and I went home. I cooked him dinner and we ate, and then I cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. **_

_**I dreamed about the brunette girl again, but this time, I really wished I hadn't. **_

_**The girl stood there in the distance. I told her we needed to talk, but she still didn't answer. Instead, she turned her head and looked toward the forest. A little boy who looked and dressed exactly like Sammy Olson came out of the forest and stared at me with an emotionless face. They turned to leave, and I ran after them. I grabbed the girl's shoulder again, and that weird guilt feeling came through my body. I ignored it and forced the girl to look at me. I wish I hadn't done that. **_

_**The girl's face looked like it had been torn and ripped off by an animal or something. It was all bloody and her eyes were missing. I could see part of her bloody skull. I was so shocked, and then the dream ended. **_

_**When I woke up the next morning I just wanted to forget about it. I went downstairs to make breakfast and realized that Sasha was not there. She somehow escaped the house the day before. My friends and I made posters and spread them around the city to find her. **_

_**During the spreading, I met Greasy from the Toon Patrol again. I asked him if he had a picture of Sammy Olson and he gave one to me. When I looked at it, I was shocked. It was the little boy from the dream I had last night. I didn't say anything to anyone about the dreams because I was too afraid. **_

_**On our way back to the house, we ended up seeing Sasha, but she ran into the forest where we found the babysitter's dead body. Cleo suggested we should look for her the next day because the killers could've been in there already. We all agreed and went back to our homes. **_

_**The next day we went into the forest thirty minutes late because Zan and Aria showed up late. We were not allowed to go in there because it was still a crime scene, but I just wanted to find Sasha and leave. We kept walking until we heard a painful meow nearby. That was when we found Sasha. **_

_**She had not only been bitten by a dog, but she was also stabbed. She was still alive, thank goodness, but she was in a lot of pain and she looked terrified. We got her to the animal clinic and waited there. The veterinarian came back and said she was going to be alright. **_

_**I went outside to the phone booth and called Dr. Smith to tell him what happened to Sasha. He said he would be over to the clinic soon. **_

_**Before I could leave the phone booth, the telephone started ringing, just like the one did in the Ink &amp; Paint Club. I didn't want to answer it, but when it stopped ringing, a second later, it started ringing again. I picked up the phone and said hello. There was no answer. I said hello again and the person hung up. **_

_**One thing I forgot to mention earlier… about Sasha. When we found her, I wondered if the killer did this to her. And if they did, why would they hurt a cat? Then I looked at her neck. Not only was the canine bite there, but also… her collar was missing. The collar had Sasha's information on it: Her name, the phone number… the address. **_

_**My paranoia was beginning to rise. I told my friends yesterday to keep their doors and windows locked. I'd better do the same. **_

_**Bye for now, **_

_**Cara**_

Cara's heart thumped as she closed the diary. She put it back in the drawer before getting up out of her seat. She walked over to her window and made sure it was shut tight. After seeing that it was tight enough, she turned off the light and went to bed. It took her a while to fall asleep, but she eventually closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

_Cara opened her eyes, but she found herself in a place that was completely blank. Everything was completely white. Cara quickly lifted herself up and stood on her feet. She looked down at her feet and there was no floor. It was like she was floating. Where was she? Nowhere Land? What happened to the dream with the forest? _

_Cara turned around for anything, but there was nothing. She started walking. She could hear the sound of her feet echoing as she walked. She was obviously getting nowhere, so she stopped. What was she supposed to do now? _

"_Cara!" A voice echoed through the white. _

_Cara looked around. "Hello?" She called. _

"_Cara!" The voice called again. _

"_Hello? Where are you?" Cara called. _

"_Cara." _

_Cara almost jumped when she heard how close the voice was now. She turned around and gasped to see who was behind her. It was the brunette girl, only this time her face wasn't torn up and bloody. Her pretty face had returned, and her face wasn't emotionless. She had a gentle face with a smile. _

"_Cara, it's nice to see you." The brunette girl said. _

_The brunette opened her arms and gave Cara a hug. Cara froze at first, but then she wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged back. Cara noticed that the girl was cold, not freezing, but cold. _

_The brunette girl let go of Cara and stepped back, still smiling. _

"_It's, uh, nice to see you, too. But who are you? And do you know that you're kind of cold, not to be rude?" Cara asked. She was trying not to show the look of concern on her face. _

"_It's okay, Cara. I forgive you." The brunette said. _

_Cara tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry?" She asked. _

"_It's okay. I forgive you." The brunette said. "Don't worry. Mom and Dad forgive you, too. And so does Molly." _

"_Molly…? Wait, what?" Cara said. "Forgive me for what? What did I do?" _

_The brunette's gentle face changed into a look of shock. She wrapped her arms around herself and started rubbing her arms. _

"_Are you okay?" Cara asked. _

_The brunette took a deep breath and breathed out. Cara could see her breath as it came out. _

"_It's freezing." The brunette said. _

"_That's what I was telling you about earlier. Why-" _

"_He's returning." The brunette said as she turned her head around to look behind her. Then she turned back to Cara. "Please… you have to help us." _

"_Help you? What do you mean?" Cara asked. _

"_You have to…" The brunette stopped talking and started to look around. "Oh no… you have to wake up." _

"_Why? What's your name? What's going on?" Cara asked, totally at a loss. _

_The brunette let go of herself and latched her hands onto Cara's arms. "You have to wake up now!" She said. "I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can but you have to wake up now!" _

"_But-" _

"_**WAKE UP!**__"_

* * *

Cara's eyes shot open. She found herself lying on her side. Her room was still dark. She frowned and looked at the time on her clock. Even though it was dark, she somehow could still see. It was 12:15 a.m. It was only fifteen minutes passed midnight and she was already awake? She never did that before. And why didn't she feel tired?

Cara was about to close her eyes when she felt a breeze. She frowned in confusion and looked up from her bed.

Her window was open.

That's weird. She thought she closed it before she went to sleep.

Cara shrugged and got up from the bed. She walked over to the window and closed it. She made sure it was closed better this time. When she was completely satisfied, she left the window and walked back over to her bed. She laid down and pulled the covers over her. She closed her eyes.

…

Something didn't feel right. Cara couldn't tell what it was at first… but then she started to get the uneasy feeling that… someone was watching her. Hesitantly, her dark-blue eyes opened up. She looked up and her eyes widened with terror.

Someone was right there in front her, hovering over her. They looked like they were about seventeen years of age. The person had some kind of white sweater on and was also wearing black pants. A hoodie was over his head, his head covered with long, messy black hair. But that's not what scared Cara.

His face… his skin was as white as bleach. His eyes were lidless had dark rings around them. There was a large bloody smile carved into his face.

Cara opened her mouth to scream as loud as she could, only to have the person cover her mouth with his left bleached hand. It felt like leather. Cara watched in horror as the person raised his right hand. There was a huge knife clutched in the hand.

The person's smile widened as he looked at Cara's fear. He brought his face a little closer to hers…

… and whispered three familiar words…

… that will haunt Cara forever…

**Go**…

**To**…

**Sleep**…


	15. What Happened?

The person swung his knife down, aiming at her heart. Cara wasted no more time as she brought her legs up and kicked the person off. He fell back and landed on his back with a thud, his arms and legs now outstretched on the floor. Cara jumped off her bed and jolted out of her room. She ran down the hallway and reached Dr. Smith's room. As she opened his door, she looked back. The killer was already on his feet and coming at her with the knife raised, insane chuckles and giggles escaping his mouth.

Cara turned back to the room. "DR. SMITH, CALL THE COPS!" She yelled.

She turned around and ducked as the killer swung his knife at her. Cara ran toward the stairs and ran down the steps. She needed to get out of the house. She turned her head and saw the front door. She quickly ran toward it, unlocked the door and swung it open. She looked back to see if the killer was behind her, and sure enough, he was. Cara ran out the front door and didn't bother to put her shoes on. She ran across her lawn to get to the other side of the road.

Something tackled her from behind. She fell down onto the grass but managed to turn herself over. The killer was above her, trying to pin her down. Cara lashed out at him, punching and hitting him until he got off her. Almost immediately, she got him off. He fell back down on the ground.

Cara quickly lifted herself up. The killer did do too and swung his knife at her. She dodged. The killer caught some of her blonde hair as she dodged and pulled on it. Cara whimpered in pain as she was pulled. The killer let go of her hair, expecting her to fall down.

However, Cara somehow managed to stay on her feet. After she staggered back, she straightened up and kicked the guy in his knee. The killer hissed in pain. He tried to swipe at her. Cara grabbed the knife as he was about to strike her. They struggled with the knife, but Cara managed to get the knife out of the killer's hand. The killer tried to get it back, and Cara swiftly slit his arm, cutting through the white sleeve. He hissed in pain again.

Cara suddenly stopped fighting and dropped the knife. She just cut someone. She had never done that before. In fact, she never knew she had so much strength before. She dropped the knife and heard it clatter.

The killer was clutching his arm when he heard the clatter. He turned his head and saw his knife on the floor. He ran towards it. Cara quickly kicked the knife away from the spot it was in. The killer ran after the knife.

Cara watched as he ran toward the knife. Suddenly, Cara began to feel something strange, like a strange feeling coursing through her. She was breathing in and out through body her nose and her mouth. She started to smell something… delicious. She sniffed the air and looked around, trying to find out what it was. She could feel herself growing both hungry and thirsty. However, it wasn't a normal growing hunger or thirst.

The killer grabbed the knife and then stood up straight, turning around to face Cara. He let out a cackle as he started charging toward her. Cara saw him coming. She got ready to tackle him. She opened her arms and bared her fingers, growling lowly. She leapt straight for him.

As she was leaping, almost like she was doing it in slow motion, she saw the source of where that delicious smell was coming from. She looked directly at his arm, seeing that his sleeve was stained in fresh blood. She felt saliva coming out of her mouth. Her mouth opened, and she felt a new weird feeling in her teeth. It felt like they were expanding in size and… growing sharper? Was she… teething?

As Cara was landing on the killer, she bit directly into the cut on his arm. The killer yelled out in pain, his voice raspy. Cara latched her fingers onto his arm. Cara looked at her fingers and almost gasped through the killer's arm. Her fingernails… they were long and pointy.

Before Cara could think about this any further, she felt the large blade of the knife come down on her right shoulder and dig in. She opened her mouth and let go of his arm, screaming in pain. She clutched her shoulder and fell down on the cold hard road. She looked up and saw the killer standing over her. He looked down at her and started giggling again. He reached his hand out to her and started to kneel down. Before he could touch her, they both saw a light turn on from a distance. Then another turned on. Cara heard the killer growl before turning around and taking off down the road. Cara could tell from what direction he was going in that he was heading toward the forest.

Cara's vision became a blur, but she could still hear clearly. She could hear the sound of footsteps running toward her and could barely see red and blue flashing lights in the distance.

"Cara?! Cara can you hear me?!" Someone asked in worry. It sounded like Dr. Smith.

"D-Dr. Smith?" Cara stuttered.

"It's okay, Cara. I'm here." Dr. Smith said. Cara could barely see him but he was above her. She felt his hand touch her right shoulder, examining it. She whimpered in pain for a second, but she knew he was just examining it. He was a doctor after all. He should know what he's doing.

"This looks severe. You have to be taken to the hospital." Dr. Smith said. "Can you walk?"

"I… I think I can." Cara said.

As Cara was lifting herself up, she suddenly realized something. Did Dr. Smith notice her fingers yet? And what about her mouth? Cara lifted herself up with Dr. Smith's help, but when she was up, she quickly brought her hands up to her face to look at them. She couldn't see anymore long fingernails. She frowned in confusion and looked up at Dr. Smith.

"Dr. Smith, is there something wrong with my teeth?" Cara asked. She opened her lips to show her the teeth.

Dr. Smith looked at her for a minute. "Your teeth are all bloody, and there's blood running down your chin. However, I don't see any signs of cuts. What happened?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I-…" Cara stopped talking and had second thoughts. Should she tell him? "…Bit him."

"Okay. We're gonna get you to the hospital now." Dr. Smith said.

"Sir." A new voice said. "Sir, what's happening here?"

"Please, we need to get her to a hospital." Dr. Smith said.

"We have an ambulance ready. Let's get her in." The voice said.

Dr. Smith took Cara to the hospital to be operated on. Once they got her there, she was put on the operating table. The doctors put large band aids on her shoulder. After they were done, they put her back in the hospital room she was originally in before.

She quickly fell asleep that night. She expected to end up in either the forest or the nowhere land place where the brunette girl visited and actually talked to her. Cara still had many questions to ask her, and she really wanted to asker that night. But Cara just ended up in a place that was completely pitch-black. There was nothing to do but just stand there. And that's what Cara did until she woke up.

When she woke up, it was around 10:00 a.m. Dr. Smith, Ms. Willows, Cleo, Zan and Aria were there in the hospital room. Not only them, but also Mr. Acme, Roger and Jessica Rabbit were there, too. They were very relieved to know that Cara was awake. Her friends were desperate to know what happened, but Dr. Smith was instructed to make sure Cara didn't talk about what happened last night until the police arrived. The Toon Patrol was also coming over, but they were going to be told to wait outside.

Cara was lying in the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was blank; she was trying to prevent herself from becoming paranoid from all the things that had happened. She couldn't be paranoid when the police were going to speak to her.

She heard the door creak open. "Miss Smith?" A doctor asked. "The detectives are here to see you."

"Okay. Please let them in." Cara said as she lifted half of her body up.

The doctor opened the door wider and two detectives came in.

"Hello, Miss Smith. We're here to ask you a few questions." One of them said.

"Okay." Cara said.

The two detectives pulled two chairs up and sat down. Cara fixed up her hair and rubbed her eyes a little. The detectives each took out a notebook and a pen.

"Alright, Miss Smith. We would like you to tell us what happened yesterday. Just start from the morning and go on." The detective on the left said.

Cara took a deep breath before she began. She told them about everything. Her plans for the morning, going to the forest and finding Sasha, her suspicions about finding Sasha's collar gone, going to the clinic and coming home. The only things she didn't tell them about was the phone call, the dream and the part about her hands and her teeth.

When Cara described the killer, the detectives looked at her like she was crazy. They even asked her to describe the killer again. They wrote down everything she told him. What he was doing, what he said…

"So… what's gonna happen now?" Cara asked.

"The doctors said you can leave the hospital, but I'm afraid it's not safe for you to go back to your house." The man on the right said. Or anybody else's house for that matter."

"We're going to be evacuating everyone in your neighborhood. They'll be put in apartments until we can catch whoever did this, since they're now entering homes during the night." The man on the left said.

"Alright. That's sounds better for them." Cara agreed. "But is it okay with we go back the house and grab our things?"

"Yes, but I would do it now because we've got police evacuating the neighborhood right now. They are allowing everyone to pack up their stuff and head to the apartments in the city." The man on the left said.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Smith." The man on the right said.


	16. Suspicion

Later on that day, Cara and Dr. Smith had driven back to their neighborhood to get some of their stuff. When they got there, there were police cars everywhere. Cops were watching as the neighborhood people were coming out of their houses with suitcases and stuffing them inside their cars. A lot of people were speeding because they wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. When Cara and Dr. Smith got deeper into the neighborhood, they saw a bunch of police cars surrounding the visible side of the forest. They had police dogs and guns out, going into the forest to find the killer.

When they got to their home, Cara went upstairs and packed up her stuff. She took her clothes, hygiene, etc. She also grabbed her diary and the key to record. As soon as they were ready to go, they put all of their stuff inside the car. They also saw Ms. Willows and Cleo getting packed up and leaving, too. Dr. Smith asked them if they wanted to go to the same apartment and they said yes. They couldn't find Zan or his parents anywhere, so they decided to just go without them.

Dr. Smith pulled into the parking lot and took a parking space. Cara looked out the window and saw a tall apartment. It wasn't bad looking. Cara saw Ms. Willows' car door pull up next to their car from the corner of her eye. She waited for Ms. Willows to get out of her car. When Ms. Willows closed the door, Cara came out of the car and shut her door. She walked around the car to the trunk and opened it. First she took out Dr. Smith's suitcase before her own. After she shut the trunk, she looked over to Ms. Willows' car and saw both Ms. Willows and Cleo struggling to get their stuff together.

"Do you need any help?" Cara asked. "I only have one suitcase to carry."

"Oh thank you, Cara." Ms. Willows said.

Cara took one of the suitcases and helped them up to the apartment. Dr. Smith came over and grabbed his suitcase before also helping Ms. Willows with some of her stuff. They walked into the apartment.

"Okay, you two wait here. Ms. Willows and I are gonna get our rooms." Dr. Smith said.

"Okay." Cara said. Cleo nodded and they watched as Dr. Smith and Ms. Willows walked over to the counter.

Cara watched as they started checking in, but her mind quickly drifted off. Cara slowly began to lower her head. She looked down at her hands. Examining them quietly, she thought: _What happened to me last night?_

"Cara." Cleo said.

Cara turned her head to Cleo. "Hmm?" She hummed.

Cleo frowned at her. Not in a mean way to show provoke, but something else. Something that Cara could not read.

"What's the deal? Why do you seem so… unfazed by all of this?" Cleo said.

"Cleo, I'm not unfazed. Why would I be? I'm still shocked from last night." Cara said.

"Well, not to be rude, but you have an oddly calm way of showing it." Cleo said.

Was she suspicious of her? Well, why wouldn't she be? Even Cara was suspicious of herself. Before Cara could respond, Dr. Smith and Ms. Willows came back with their room keys.

"Good news, girls. We're right next to each other." Ms. Willows said.

Everyone walked to the elevators and went inside. They went up the sixth floor and the door opened, letting them out. They went all the way down the hall and took the last two rooms on the left. Dr. Smith and Cara went into the room all the way next to the window that revealed the city. When they went in, they unpacked all of their things. Cara chose to have the bed next to the window and put her diary in the nightstand next to it.

After Cara did that, she let go of the handle of the drawer in the nightstand and looked at her hand. She knew that it was back to normal, but she was still paranoid. She looked to Dr. Smith nervously. "Dr. Smith, do you think that killer will find us here?" She asked.

"I doubt it. And even if they do, we're near the police station. I'm sure we'll be fine." Dr. Smith replied.

Cara smiled back at him. But when she turned her back toward him and faced the window, her face melted off. She didn't feel safe. Not just because that guy liked like a complete psychopath, but because of something else. And something tells her… that she might, just might… have seen this guy… before.

There was a knock on the door just as Cara was about to write in her diary. She closed the book and went to answer it. She was all alone because Dr. Smith left to go get groceries. He offered Cara to come but she declined.

Cara opened the door just a crack. She looked through the crack and saw a familiar blonde boy outside. She opened the door more. "Zan?" She asked.

"Cara, you're here, too? That's awesome!" Zan exclaimed.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Cara said.

"Yeah. I'm right across from you and Cleo." Zan said. "I heard about what happened. Are you-?"

"Hey, is that Cara?" A familiar voice said from behind Zan. Aria appeared from behind him. "Cara!" She ran over to Cara and hugged her.

Cara hugged back. "Hi, Aria." She said.

"Are you okay? You know, from last night?" Aria asked, looking up at her with her big blue eyes full or worry.

"I'm okay, I guess." Cara said.

The sound of a phone ringing went off.

"Oh. That must be Aria's parents." Zan said. "I'll be right back."

Zan walked away from them and went into his apartment. He closed the door behind him.

"Zan's still gonna babysit you?" Cara asked.

"Yeah. My parents have to work all day long and they need someone they can trust to babysit me." Aria answered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am. Are you?" Cara asked.

Aria's face saddened. "I'm worried about my best friend. She lives in the same neighborhood as you and Zan, but I hope she comes to this apartment, too." She said.

"I'm sure she will." Cara said, trying to give Aria hope.

Aria's face brightened. "Okay." She said and hugged Cara again.

Zan's door opened. "Okay, that was Aria's parents. They just wanted to know if we got here okay." He said. "So… you wanna play a card game or something?"

"Sure! Can we play Old Maid?" Aria asked.

"I'm okay with Old Maid." Cara said.

"Alright. Let's play in my apartment." Zan said.

Cara was about to join them when she remembered Cleo, who was still in her apartment. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna ask Cleo if she wants to hang out, too." She said.

"Okay." Zan said.

Cara turned toward Cleo's door and knocked on it. Cleo opened the door slowly.

"Hey Cleo, do you want to play Old Maid with us?" Cara asked.

Cleo just stood there, staring at Cara. She stayed like that for a minute before opening the door more. "…Are you sure you're okay?" Cleo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cara half-lied.

Cleo stood there for another minute before nodding and coming out of her apartment. She shut the door behind her and followed Cara into Zan's apartment.

The group of kids played Old Maid and a few more card games about two hours. It was around 6:00 p.m. when they stopped playing. Zan and Aria had to leave because Aria had to be dropped off. Cleo had to go back into her apartment. That left Cara alone, so she went back to her own apartment.

Cara walked inside through the apartment door and shut it, locking it tight. She went into her room and came over to her nightstand. She took out the diary and a pen before sitting on her bed. She really needed to record what had happened last night so that she wouldn't forget.

_RIIINNNGGG! RIIIIINNNGGG! RIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

Cara slowly looked up from her diary and turned to the telephone on the wall. What the heck? Was it-? No. Maybe Dr. Smith gave Zan the phone number to their neighborhood or something. She got up from the bed and walked over to the phone. Grabbing it, she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"…" Cara struggled to speak. "…Who is it?"

No answer.

Cara groaned in frustration and slammed the phone back onto the wall. But the second she put the phone back, it started ringing again. Cara ignored it and went back to her bed. She waited for the phone to stop ringing. When it stopped, she grabbed her pen and opened her book.

Then the phone rang again.

And again…

And again…

And again…

Cara slammed the pen down on her diary and stood up from the bed. She stomped over to the telephone and angrily grabbed the phone, angrily putting it to her ear.

"Listen! I don't know who you are or what you want, I don't know how you are getting these phone numbers, but if you don't have anything to say, stop calling me!" Cara yelled into the phone.

Before she could hang up the phone, a young female voice was heard from the phone.

"_Oh no! Please don't hang up!_"

Cara stopped moving for a second, but then she slowly put the phone back to her ear. "…Hello?"

"_Hi there. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset. I was just afraid. I didn't know if it was you or not._"

"Uh, okay?" Cara said awkwardly.

"_Is your name Cara?_"

Cara widened her eyes. Was someone finally calling her? Did they know who she really was? "Yes! Yes, my name is Cara. Do I know you?" She asked.

"_You kind of do. Are you hurt at all?_"

"I got hurt from an incident last night. I have also had amnesia for more than a month. Other than that, I'm fine." Cara replied. "Where do I know you from?"

"_I'm an old friend of yours. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime?_"

"Sure. When would you like to meet up?" Cara asked.

"_Tonight._"

"Tonight? I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't know if you read about it in the newspaper, but what I was involved in last night was terrible. I was almost killed by someone after they snuck into my bedroom. I really don't think we should meet each other at night after what happened. Can't we do it tomorrow?" Cara said.

"_I don't have time tomorrow. The only chance is to do it tonight._"

"Okay. Would you like me to come to you, or you come to me?" Cara asked.

"_Can you please come to me?_"

"Sure. Can I please have your address?" Cara asked.

She took out a piece of paper from the drawer and wrote down the address as the woman told her.

"Okay. What time do you want me to be there?" Cara asked.

"_You can come any time. I'm ready._"

"Okay. But I'm bringing my doctor along with me. It's required." Cara said.

"_That's fine._"

"Thanks. Bye." Cara said.

"_Bye._"

Cara hung up the phone, but then she realized she hadn't even asked what the woman's name was. She cursed under her breath for making that stupid mistake, but at least she knew where the woman lived.

Cara heard the sound of the door unlock and open.

"Cara, I'm home!" Dr. Smith's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Dr. Smith, I've got some good news!" Cara called back. She left her bedroom and ran to the front door. She grabbed a few bags from Dr. Smith to help him.

"What's the good news?" Dr. Smith asked on their way to the kitchen.

"A woman called right before you came in. She said she knows me. Do you think we can head over there tonight and talk to her?" Cara asked.

"…Tonight?" Dr. Smith asked, a little nervous.

"She said we can't do it tomorrow because she's busy." Cara said. "It would be better to meet her tonight."

Dr. Smith studied Cara for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Did you get her address?" He asked.

"Yes. Here it is." Cara said, handing him the paper with the address.

"Okay. All we've got to do is put the groceries away real quick and then we can go." Dr. Smith said.

Cara and Dr. Smith put their groceries away. Cara also remembered that she should put on what she was wearing when she was found in the forest that day. She went to her bedroom and slipped on the plain white sundress.

Cara and Dr. Smith left the apartment at around 6:45 p.m. The sun was now down, making the sky become night and darkening the city. As they drove through the city, the lights lit it up again with colorful lights. Cara remembered when she was last here at night, with Roger Rabbit and Mr. Acme and the others she met. It looked exactly like last time.

They eventually left the city and headed out of town. Cara was starting to feel uncomfortable because it was now outside the city, but she had to build her courage up and continue. But as they went on, Cara noticed that they were getting closer to the forest.

She turned to Dr. Smith. "Are we going the right way?" She asked.

"I'm following the directions." Dr. Smith replied. He had the directions in his right while holding onto the wheel at the same time.

Cara turned her attention back to the road. She could've sworn she spotted a sign but they were too far away to see it now. The road was becoming thinner and thinner. When Dr. Smith saw another road, he turned into it, still following the directions. But what was there was not what Cara and Dr. Smith expected.

**Unknown's POV:**

I walked as fast as I possibly could. I could hear someone coming after me from behind. I tried to run, but my legs just hurt too much. Tears started to run down my cheeks. I didn't want to die. I wanted to continue on with my life? But like this? Remembering everything that I went through?

I tried to walk a little faster as I was hearing footsteps behind me. _Please just leave me alone! Haven't you done enough to me?!_ I screamed in my head.

Suddenly I heard the footsteps stop. I don't stop, though. I continue to walk. About a minute goes by until I started hearing the footsteps again. Only this time, they were walking away from me. Walking away?

Before I could turn around to see why they were leaving, I spotted something up ahead. I could see red-and-blue lights up ahead, and they were flashing.

Could it be? Was it the police?

**~Back to Cara~**

Cara and Dr. Smith were highly confused as they pulled into the parking of the Angeles National Forest. There were cops literally everywhere. They had their flashlights and police dogs out. Cara quickly remembered that this is where they said the Wilsons found her and she turned to Dr. Smith.

"Dr. Smith, why are we here?" Cara asked nervously.

"This is where the directions take us." Dr. Smith frowning at the paper as he looked at it closer. "Are you sure you wrote down the right address?"

"Yes. I wrote down every word she said. I swear." Cara answered.

"Hmm." Dr. Smith hummed.

Cara watched Dr. Smith until she noticed a police officer come up to Dr. Smith's door and knock on the window. Dr. Smith pulled the window down. "Yes officer?" He asked.

"Good evening, sir. Do you know that this is a temporary restricted area?" The cop asked.

"Uh, yes. My apologizes. I got mixed up reading the directions." Dr. Smith said. "I'll pull out of here right now."

The cop nodded before taking a look at Cara. His face turned confused before he put a hand on Dr. Smith's window as he was rolling it up. "Wait… Aren't you the girl who was found here a month ago? The one who lost her memory?" He asked.

"Yes." Cara replied.

"Why would you come back here?" The cop asked.

"We didn't mean to." Cara said. "We got a call-"

Suddenly the dogs started barking loud and fast at the forest. Everyone turned their attention toward the forest and saw a shadow in the woods, slowly walking toward them.

"Someone's in there!" A cop called.

The cop at the window left Dr. Smith's car and ran toward one of the police cars for a shield. The cops took out their guns and pointed them at the shadow. "Come out slowly with your hands up!" One of them called out.

"I can't raise my hands." A weak voice said from in the woods.

Cara widened her eyes. The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like a girl's voice, about her age. Cara opened the car door and climbed out of the car.

"What-? Cara, come back!" Cara heard Dr. Smith say, but she continued slowly walking over to the police.

As she got closer, she watched the shadow and noticed why it was walking slowly. It looked like it was limping a little, or its legs were wobbly or something. Cara walked past the police to get closer to the shadow.

"Miss! Get back over here!" A cop yelled.

"Just… wait a second." Cara said, gesturing her hand for them to stay put. "Hello?"

"Ow…" The shadow whimpered in pain.

When the shadow was close enough, Cara could see the person clearly. It was a girl, about fifteen like Cara. She had shoulder-length straight brown hair. She was wearing an unbuttoned jean jacket… and her sleeves had been cut through and they were extremely bloody. She practically had blood dripping from the sleeves. Her lavender tank top was really bloody from a stab wound in her body and short white skirt were also bloody, and her legs had cuts on them. Deep cuts. Her tan shoes had blood on them, too. This girl was also wearing lavender glasses, but there was something wrong with her right eye. Cara looked closer. Her right eyelid was closed, and there were two long cuts on them. Her left eye had a bright-blue color.

"Dear Lord…" Cara said, trying not to cry. Could this be one of the missing kids?

"Call an ambulance!" A cop yelled.

Cara was about to say something to the girl

"Hello?" Cara called to the girl.

The girl suddenly jerked her head up and looked at Cara. The girl's stare was emotionless, yet Cara could tell she looked shocked. She was always scared of the emotionless stares, especially when the person was far away. But this also scared Cara.

"Cara?" The girl breathed out.

Cara heard her say her name. "D-Do I know you?" She stuttered. Could she have been the one who called? Her voice didn't sound like the one from the phone. And this was a woman she was talking to, at least it sounded like it.

Cara snapped out of it when she saw the girl sprint toward her, her legs wobbling. When the girl got closer, Cara saw that she had an angry expression on her face. She was trying to glare at her, but her right eye wouldn't work.

"Miss, are you-?"

Cara stopped talking as the girl grabbed Cara's tank top and gripped it with all the strength she had. The girl next began to shake her and yell at her.

"CARA YOU F**KIN IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "I TOLD YOU!"

The girl kept shaking her until the cops came over and grabbed the girl by her arms, pulling her off Cara. The girl screamed at the top of her lungs again because it sounded like the pain was too intense to take.

"Don't touch her there!" Cara yelled at the cops. "Don't you see her arms are bleeding?!"

The cops let the girl go and let her fall to her knees. She whimpered loudly in pain. The cop that was at Dr. Smith's car earlier came over and put a towel on the girl.

Cara stared at this girl. What on earth had happened to her? Cara looked back at the forest to see if there was anyone else coming. She could've sworn she could see somebody, like another shadow. It was deep in the woods and it looked like a person. But it wasn't moving.

"Hello?" Cara called. "Is there anybody else in there?"

The shadow didn't move. Maybe it was a tree or something. But when Cara blinked, the shadow was suddenly gone. That stunned Cara for a second. Cara heard the sound of the ambulance arriving. Before she turned to leave, she saw something on the ground, peeking through the bushes. She turned her gaze on it and walked over to it.

"Miss, do not go in there!" Another cop yelled.

Cara ignored them and approached the bushes. She kneeled down and pushed the branches away. Something silver was sitting there. It was small and it was all scratched up. Cara hesitated to pick it up. Did that girl drop it or something? She didn't remember seeing anything fall out of her pockets. Cara took a closer look at it. It looked like some kind of device, and if it was, she had never seen it before. Cara looked at what appeared to be a glass screen. There were three large scratch marks on it, like an animal had scratched it.

Cara heard footsteps come over. "Miss, I told you not to- what is that?"

Cara turned around and saw the cop standing there.

"I-I don't know. I think the girl dropped it." Cara said.

"Well I'll have to take it in for evidence." The cop said. "And you need to go home."

"My temporary guardian is a doctor at the Los Angeles Hospital. So is it okay if I go visit the girl? I think she knows me." Cara said.

"I'll inform the other sheriff and he'll give me an answer." The cop said.


	17. Jeanette's Outburst

It was around 10:00 p.m. and Cara was still at the hospital in the waiting room. Earlier, Cara and Dr. Smith drove down to the Los Angeles hospital, where the girl was being taken. She was taken to the emergency room to have surgery because of her arms and the stab wound in her body. Cara couldn't tell where she had been stabbed but she knew that if the girl didn't get to the emergency room right away, she would die.

Dr. Smith had Cara wait in the waiting room while he and the other doctors went to fix up the girl. Cara waited there for two hours and still nothing. She was starting to get impatient, tapping her feet on the floor as she sat in the chair. The cops who had been with them at the parking lot were waiting in the hallway, guarding the front doors as news reporters were gathered outside trying to get in to ask questions.

Cara heard a door open and she quickly looked up. A doctor came out of the room where the girl was being operated in. She approached an officer and started mumbling to him about something. The cop started talking back and pretty soon they were having a conversation. The cop suddenly pointed at Cara, but the doctor shook her head and was talking to him like she wasn't sure. Then the doctor reached into her left pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to the cop and the cop opened it. When he looked at what was on it, he put on a confused look. He looked back at the doctor and nodded, saying one more thing before turning around and walking back over to the cops.

Cara watched as the cops were talking about something. After they finished talking, the cop walked across the waiting room with two cops following behind him. They approached the room where the girl was and opened it. All three of them walked in. Cara sighed and looked down at the floor. Fifteen seconds didn't even pass before Cara started hearing screaming coming from the room. Cara snapped her head up and looked at the room as she saw the door open. The cops and the other doctors quickly came out of the room and shut the door behind them. They started mumbling to each other, but Cara could hear it this time.

"Now what?" A cop asked.

"Maybe we could try getting that girl to talk to her." Another cop said, pointing at Cara. "She did say her name after all. It is possible that they know each other."

"That's not a bad idea. But you should wait for a bit before you talk to her because it looks like she too deep in her traumatized state right now." A doctor said.

"Before we let that girl talk to her, we need to ask her a few questions. Especially about this." The cop said, holding the paper that the doctor gave him.

The doctors and cops went their ways. The cops walked out of the waiting room where Cara could no longer see them. She heard footsteps and she turned her head to see Dr. Smith approach her. He took a seat next to her.

"Was that the girl screaming again?" Cara asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. Smith said.

"Why does she keep screaming? Doesn't she know she's safe?" Cara asked.

"We're not so sure. She won't tell us anything. In fact, the other doctors told me that she screamed all the way over here from the forest to the operation room." Dr. Smith said.

Cara looked at him with a surprised look.

"The police will need you to answer a few questions." Dr. Smith said. "I need to go get medicine for the girl. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm fine." Cara answered.

"Okay. The police will be back here in a minute." Dr. Smith said. He stood up and walked out of the waiting room.

Cara turned her attention back to the room that the girl was in. She didn't hear anymore screaming, but she was hoping the girl wasn't freaking out and was about to have a heart attack. She heard another door open and turned her attention to the cops. The two detectives from this morning who asked her questions were now back. They walked over to her and took a seat down next to her, one on each side of her.

"Good evening, Miss Smith." Said the man on the left. "We're here to ask you questions _again_. Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem. I'd really like to know what's going on. I'm glad to help if I can." Cara replied.

"Okay. Well, the police have pretty much told us what happened. But what we want to know from you is if you can remember anything after seeing that girl." The man on the right said.

Cara tried to think as hard as she could about something. She even tried to get the same flash in her head and get some kind of picture. She didn't care if it was blurry or not, but she wanted something. Sadly, nothing would enter her mind.

Cara sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't remember anything." She said, looking down.

She could've sworn she heard one of the detectives give out a small sigh. "You can't remember anything? What about the device you found? That didn't give you a clue of your past?" The left man asked.

"No." Cara said as she looked back up at them. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"We thought you might've known. From what we can tell, it looks like some kind of advanced video camera. A small one. We found a video in it. We handed it into the Maroon Cartoons to see if they could find a way to play the video. They say they're going to try to get it to film." The right man said.

"That's good. About the girl though, was she identified? Did you find an identification?" Cara asked.

"No, I'm sorry." The left man said. He reached into his pocket. "However, they did find this."

He handed Cara the paper that the doctor had given the cop. Cara took the folded paper. She studied it for a few minutes. It was a little dirty and a tiny ragged. Cara slowly unfolded it, afraid of what she was going to see. When she opened it, she kind of regretted doing so.

It was a hand drawn picture, drawn in black ink. There wasn't much on it, but it was very interesting and… creepy. There were a few pine trees around the center. In the center is what crept Cara out. There was a tall, very thin man or something in the center. It was dressed in a suit and it looked like there were tentacles sticking out of its upper back. It also had no face.

"Does that remind you of anything?" The right man asked.

"No…" Cara said, but then she remembered seeing the shadow deep into the woods after the girl was found. "…But I do remember seeing something else. Before finding that camera, I saw someone watching me. They were still in the forest, but they were too far away for me to see them. They were gone before I could even take a step toward them."

"Thank you, Miss Smith. We will look into that as soon as we can." The left man said. "We also need you to try to talk to the girl."

"We've tried to get people to talk to her, but she just won't cooperate. She just keeps screaming. But if she knows you, then we can probably get answers out of her if you talk." The right man said.

"Okay." Cara said.

"Also, one more thing." The left man said. "We do not know much about you, but now we know that this girl knows your name. If you are connected to this girl, and if this girl is connected to the people responsible for the babysitter's murder and the disappearance of the children and the Wilsons…"

"Don't tell her that now." The right man said, interrupting the left man. "And don't forget to call Mr. Valiant about you know what."

"Got it." The left man said.

"Wait. Do you mean the Valiant brothers?" Cara asked.

Both men looked at her with a blank expression. "Uh, one of them." The right man said. The three of them got up from their seats.

"What happened?" Cara asked, curious to know why they are calling Mr. Valiant.

The left man turned to the right man. "Should we tell her?" He asked.

"Eh, why not?" The right man replied.

The left man turned to Cara. "Another child went missing today." He said.

Cara widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Another child?!" She asked.

"Yes; a little toon girl. Her name is Cathy Andrews. She's seven years old." The right man said and reached into his pocket. "She didn't go missing long ago. She went missing in the late afternoon. We're having Eddie Valiant investigate it."

"What about his brother? Aren't both of them in this?" Cara asked.

There was a pause. "Miss Smith, do you know Mr. Valiant?" The right man asked.

"My friend and I met him once near the Terminal Station Bar." Cara replied.

"If you run into him again, you might wanna ask him. "The right man said. He handed Cara something.

Cara took it and looked at it as she gave the paper with the tall man back to the detectives. She looked at it and saw that it was a picture of a cute little toon girl. The picture was labeled, "_**Cathy Andrews**_" at the bottom. The girl was dressed in a pink dress and pink flats. She had light-brown hair that was back in a ponytail and blue eyes. She smiled brightly as she had her hands behind her back (this picture is not black-and-white).

_Poor girl_. Cara thought. "Should I go in and see the girl now?" She asked.

"It should be fine, now. We're going in with you to get information from her." The right man said.

"Shouldn't we wait for a doctor? Dr. Smith is coming back with medication for her." Cara said.

"He'll be back soon. We just need to get this over with." The left man said.

Cara nodded and gave him back the picture. She turned her attention toward the door. She walked over to it while the two detectives followed behind her. When she got to the door, she grabbed the doorknob cautiously and turned it. She opened the door just a crack and peeked inside.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

Seeming oddly familiar to her, Cara squinted her eyes before opening the door all the way. The girl wasn't in her bed. Cara looked around the room, only to find someone crouched in the far left corner of the room. It was the girl. She was now dressed in hospital clothes, but she was still wearing her glasses. Her right eye was patched up and her arms were wrapped in bandage tape. The girl was also holding a knife.

"Miss." The left man said. "Put the knife down."

The girl didn't respond. She just stared at the three people with her left eye widened. Her whole body was shaking as she tried to pull herself together. Her right hand was starting to loose hold on the knife so she gripped it harder.

Cara took a step forward. "It's me, Cara." She said gently, not knowing what else to say.

Cara saw the girl's eye squint a little. The girl lowered the knife a little. "…C-Cara?" The girl stuttered.

"Uh, yes." Cara said.

The girl started to loosen up a little, but then she suddenly held the knife back up in defense. "Wait… how do I know it's really you?" She asked with a low, harsh tone.

"I don't know how else to prove myself." Cara said.

The girl lowered the knife and glared at Cara. "Yeah, it's you." She said.

Cara gave her a confused look. "…How do you suddenly know it's me?" She asked.

"Judging by how fast you're talking." The girl replied.

"Uh, okay." Cara said awkwardly. "Listen, I-"

The girl quickly rose to her feet and sprinted at Cara again. Cara saw her coming this time and quickly dodged her. The girl stopped running and turned around, a look of pure hatred on her face. "CARA, YOU-"

The girl was cut off as the two detectives grabbed her and held her back. "Miss, stop this right now!" The right man said.

"LET ME GO!" The girl screeched in anger.

"Not until you calm down!" The left man said.

"Look Miss, whatever you're mad at me about, I don't remember because-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER-"

"I don't remember anything because I have **amnesia**!" Cara yelled.

The girl stopped struggling and looked at Cara with an angry, yet confused look. "_What?!_" She asked, squinting her eyes.

"I've had amnesia for more than a month now. I don't remember who you are or whatever it was that happened." Cara explained.

The girl just stood there with her eyes squinted and her face still angry and confused, also still locked in the two detectives' arms.

"Well." The girl said as she threw her arms up in the air, getting the detectives to let go of her. "That's fantastic."

Her voice dripped sarcasm as she stomped over to her hospital bed and sat down on it, wrapping her bandaged arms around herself and dipping her head.

"Miss-"

"JEANETTE! My name is Jeanette Peterson!" The girl snapped, cutting Cara off.

"Okay Jeanette, do you mind if these detectives and I ask you a few questions?" Cara asked.

"That reminds me! Where the hell are we?! These cops just grab me and drag me into an ambulance and drive me over here without even telling me what was going on! I thought they were a few of _them_! I saw a bunch of old-fashioned things like we had traveled back in time, and I could've sworn I saw a f**kin cartoon walking on my way in here!" Jeanette yelled.

Cara frowned at her. "Maybe if you be quiet, we can explain what's going on. And stop swearing!" She demanded.

Jeanette snapped her head toward Cara. "Why the hell should I listen to you?! You're the reason why we're in this whole thing!" She said.

This shocked Cara, but she kept her glare on Jeanette. "As I said before, I don't remember anything. Now can you please explain to us what happened so that you can make sense?" She asked.

Jeanette turned her body toward them. "Gladly." She said in a dramatic voice. "Three years ago-…KUUHHH!"

Jeanette's face expression went from pissed off to shocked. She put a hand over her throat and started to gag.

"Jeanette, are you okay?!" Cara asked as she ran to her side.

One of the detectives ran over to the door and opened it. "DOCTOR!" He yelled.

Cara patted Jeanette's back as she gagged. It looked like she was about to throw up. However, then Jeanette started to breath in heavily, like she couldn't breathe.

"Jeanette?!" Cara asked.

Just then, doctors came in to take over the situation. Dr. Smith pulled Cara and the two detectives out of the room and told them to wait outside.

"You need to wait out here." Dr. Smith said.

"What's happening to her?" Cara asked.

"We're not sure. She was alright when we left the room, but now, we don't know." Dr. Smith said.

Cara sighed. How was she going to get answers if all these interruptions kept occurring? Especially since she really wanted to know…

Cara looked down at her hands.

…About the other thing.

"I understand you're upset, Cara." Dr. Smith said. "But we should go back to the apartment. It's late."

"Alright." Cara said.

"Hey." The right man said. "If anything happens, we'll come and talk to you again."


	18. Mr Schreuder & Mr Harris

**Meanwhile, back in the neighborhood…**

It was almost midnight, around 11:30 p.m. to be exact. The streets were dark and deserted as the night lingered. The lampposts lights were still working, lighting up the streets just a little. Not one sound could be heard…

An unusual-looking large white van was siting in a small pathway in between two houses. Its engine was turned off. It looked like there was no one inside, but it only looked like that in the front.

In the back of the van, there were two men. They were in their mid-twenties. The first man had short brown hair and light-brown eyes, wearing glasses. He had on a plaid yellow shirt, a light-brown sweater and jeans. He was sitting in his chair, looking at the radar. The second man had blonde hair and light-brown eyes, too. He was wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket and jeans. He was searching through a small closet for something.

Beep-beep… beep-beep… beep-beep… beep-beep…

The first man was about to fall asleep when he heard the beeping noise coming from the radar. He straightened up in his chair and moved closer to the radar so he could see it better. There was a bright blue polka dot on the radar.

"Hey Harris, the PT's going off again." The first man said.

Harris turned around and approached the first man, looking at the radar. "You think it's open again, Schreuder?" He asked.

"That's what the radar's showing us. Unless those freaks are messing with it again." Schreuder said.

"I'll get the van started." Harris said. He turned around and walked back to the small closet. He took out an MP5 gun and shut the door. He walked over to the van doors. Quickly opening one of them, he pointed his gun outside and scanned the alleyway. He poked his head out and looked all around the back of the van before stepping out. He shut the door behind him and walked around the van. When he got to the driver's door, he opened it and climbed inside.

Schreuder got up from his chair and walked over to the small closet. He took out another MP5 gun of his own and checked to make sure there was ammo inside. When he saw that there were bullets inside, he closed the ammunition and came over to the front side of the van.

He opened a small slot on the van wall. "Harris, is the coast clear?" He asked.

"It appears to be. What does the radar say?" Harris asked.

"Eh." Schreuder said as he looked back at the radar with an uncertain look. "I don't trust the radar too often, if you know what I mean. It's saying it's clear."

"Good enough for me." Harris said. "We know what to do, anyway." He turned on the engine of the van. He made sure his lights were turned off before he started inching his way up, looking both left and right and ahead to make sure there was nobody around. They couldn't have the lights on because they knew someone might see them. When it was clear, he turned the wheel left and slowly drove out of the alleyway.

The van pulled out of the neighborhood and headed down the road. Harris was extremely careful not to drive off the road since he didn't have his lights on. When they got to the city, they quietly drove down the road. There was no one out tonight, so that meant possible bad news.

"Schreuder, any detection?" Harris asked.

"Nothing so far." Schreuder replied from the back.

"Why did they leave? Why did _everyone_ leave?" Harris asked.

"Well, it says in the newspaper that a body was found in the forest next to the neighborhood. It was _torn open and the organs were gone_." Schreuder said.

"Why aren't we just going to look in there?" Harris asked.

"I don't think they would be hanging out there when there aren't any people, Harris. And we all came from the Angeles National forest, so that's where I'm guessing the monster could be hiding now." Schreuder said.

"We've just got to get in, and if we don't see anything, we get out." Harris said.

"But Harris, one of them is on the loose here and they killed someone already. We've gotta find them and kill them. We've gotta kill _all_ of them if we get the chance." Schreuder said.

"Why should we risk our lives like this though? Remember when a group of people here tried to screw up our van and called us strange idiots?" Harris asked.

"Harris, come on, let it go. This world is way too vulnerable. They won't be able to stand what's coming. We've gotta stop those freaks." Schreuder said. "And there's already one running around here. The people here don't even know they're a monster."

"Alright, fine." Harris groaned.

They drove through the city until they reached the road leading to the Angeles National forest. Going down the road, Harris kept his eyes peeled for any possible movement.

"How much further?" Harris asked.

"Few miles." Schreuder replied.

Beep-beep… beep-beep… beep-beep… beep-beep…

Schreuder looked at the radar and a bunch of yellow polka dots appeared on the screen.

"Aw, crap." Schreuder said.

"What?" Harris said.

"Keep driving." Schreuder said.

Harris continued to drive as the road got darker. Before he could ask Schreuder for a flashlight since he couldn't use the van lights, he saw a familiar turning point. He slowed down and looked to the right. There were a bunch of cop cars in the parking lot of the Angeles National forest. The police were gathered outside and starting to walk into the forest with canines and flashlights.

Schreuder looked back through the slot and saw the cops. "Sh*t, if only they knew what they were getting into." He said.

"You think he will come after them all?" Harris asked.

"There's no telling what he'll do." Schreuder said, focused on the police.

They drove past the cops slowly so that the cops wouldn't notice them. When they past the parking lot, they started driving faster down the road. Schreuder kept his eye on the radar. They were getting closer to the blue dot. But it was only a matter of time before it would disappear. How long does it stay on the radar? It's different every single time.

"Okay, pull over here." Schreuder said.

Harris pulled over on the right side of the road. "I'll go this time." He said.

"Alright. We've got to try to get in deeper this time." Schreuder said.

Harris nodded before grabbing his gun and flashlight and opening the door. He looked around for anyone before climbing out and shutting the door. He went around the van and stopped when he looked at the forest. It was dark as usual, especially at night. He stuck his flashlight inside his right leather jacket pocket as he stared at the forest.

He heard the van doors open. "Harris, don't forget the scanner and walkie-talkie." Schreuder said. He saw his hand peek out and a device with a handle was in his hand.

Harris came over and took the scanner. "Thanks." He said before stuffing it inside his left pocket. Then he took the walkie-talkie with his left hand while the MP5 gun was in his right. The strap attacked to the gun was over his shoulder.

"Careful." Schreuder said before closing the van doors lightly.

Harris turned back to the forest, took a deep breath and started walking in. It was a pain that he couldn't have the flashlight on because it was too damn dark. But it was better having it off because at least a few of those freaks would find him in a second.

It's been a few minutes and he hasn't found anything yet. He was surprised that Schreuder hasn't called him back on the walkie-talkie yet. Usually this was the time when he saw someone coming on the radar. He was surprised, but he was also scared.

He put the walkie-talkie to his mouth and pushed a small button on it. "Schreuder, do you copy?" He asked.

There was no answer.

"…Schreuder, do you copy?" Harris repeated.

There was still no answer.

"…_Schreuder!_" Harris hissed.

"_**Hey, sorry. This thing wasn't working for a second.**_**"** Schreuder replied through the walkie-talkie.

"Is the PT still detecting it?" Harris asked.

"_**Yeah. It's still there.**_**"** Schreuder said.

"What about anyone else?" Harris asked.

"_**It's still detecting the cops, but they haven't moved yet.**_**"** Schreuder said.

"Got it." Harris said, taking the walkie-talkie away from his mouth.

The blonde-haired man kept walking. He listened for any noises. But it was quiet. Too quiet.

_*SNAP*_

Harris cursed to himself when he accidently stepped on a branch.

"_Hello_?"

Harris stopped dead in his tracks and pointed his gun at the awaiting wilderness. He waited for whoever was out there to speak up again. The voice sounded like a girl, and it was raspy, like she had been crying.

"_*Sniffle* Is someone there?_"

Harris pointed the gun to the north. The voice sounded the same, and it didn't come from a different direction. Harris started walking with the lightest footsteps possible toward the direction of the voice.

"_Please, if someone's there, answer me._"

Harris slowed down his already slow speed.

"…_**Harris, you there?**_**" **

Harris looked down at his walkie-talkie. He put it to his phone. "What's up?" He asked.

"_**I'm getting two more detections. One person is closer to you but it looks like they aren't a freak. However, another person is coming and the radar saying that it's one of those bastards. Get out of there now."**_ Schreuder said.

"Wait. The person who's closer, I can hear them. They need help." Harris said.

"_**Hurry up, man. I'm serious.**_**"** Schreuder said.

Harris took the walkie-talkie from his mouth and continued looking at the forest. "Hello?" He called.

"_Hello?! Please help me!_"

"Okay…" Harris said, positioning his gun as he started walking. "Hang on, I'm coming."

He squinted his eyes in suspicion as he started coming closer toward a group of bushes. "Where are you?" He asked.

"_I'm-… wait… are you one of them?_"

Harris stopped walking, his eyes widened. One of them? Oh sh*t. Was she…

"No." Harris answered. "I'm not one of them."

"_H-How do you know what I'm talking about?_"

"Trust me, I know. Where are you?" Harris asked.

"_In the bushes. You're coming right toward me._"

Harris came over to the bushes and pulled the branches away to see who was in them. When he pulled them away, he saw someone laying on the grass. He couldn't see them because it was too dark, but he could tell it was a person. They looked up at him, and by the eyes, he could tell they were scared.

"Don't worry. It's alright. Let me get you out of here." Harris said. He leaned down and gathered the person in his arms. As he picked them up, he could've sworn he was hearing ringing noise. He kept the gun in his right hand, keeping it on the forest as his target. Schreuder said one of those creeps were coming. He needed to get himself and this person out here now.

Trying to run, he quickly jogged his way through the forest. He kept looking at the person's face to see how they were doing, but he could barely see them because of the hair in their face. It looked like they were drifting off. He could also hear the ringing noise. He looked from the person's face to their feet. There were thick dark rings around their legs just above their ankles. He could see something dangling from each ring.

He turned his attention back ahead when he saw a small hint of brightness. He saw the van. He also saw Schreuder in the front seat. He had his head turned toward him and was waving his hand, telling him to hurry up. Harris went faster, and soon enough he made it to the van. He opened the door and shoved the person inside.

"She fell asleep. Let's-"

WAAKKK!

"OH F*CK!" Harris cursed out loud in shock.

An AXE just flew out of the forest and hit the van, and it was only millimeters away from Harris! Harris snapped his head back toward the forest and saw someone running toward them. This person had on a dark greenish-brown hoodie with dark-blue jeans. There appeared to be round orange glasses on his face and a bandana covering his mouth. Harris quickly turned back to the van and jumped in.

"STEP ON IT!" He shouted it.

Schreuder slammed on the gas pedal and the van started to roll. The person outside the van got close enough to yank the axe out of the van, but the van sped off before they could make so much as another scratch on it.


	19. Suspicion Grows

_**June 26, 1947 **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Everything just got a whole lot scarier… yet, for some reason I feel calmer than I thought I would. Cleo's noticed it and thinks it's creepy, and so do I. I'll explain that as I write this. **_

_**After writing in this diary last time, I went to bed and had another dream. Only this time, the dream was completely different. I found myself in a place that was completely white, like I was in nowhere land. The same brunette girl was there again, but this time she was actually talking to me and even gave me a hug. Plus her face wasn't ripped up like it was in the forest. **_

_**It was nice to see that the girl had emotion, but she was telling me all of these things that were confusing me. Also, her body warmth was dropping. I tried to ask her who she was, but she kept saying things like 'I forgive you' and 'Mom and Dad forgive you' and she mentioned someone named Molly. Then the girl tried to warm herself, telling me that it was freezing and someone was returning. She also told me to wake up. She was very urgent about it. **_

_**I ended up waking fifteen minutes after midnight and discovered that my bedroom window was open. I found that to be odd because I was sure it was closed and locked before I went to bed. I got up and closed it before going back to bed. **_

_**I tried to fall asleep, but something didn't feel right. I felt like there were eyes on me. I opened my eyes and found someone standing in front of me. It was a guy who looked like he was about seventeen. He had on a white hoodie and black pants. When I looked up at his face, I felt a scream was caught in my throat. His skin was as white as snow, he had no eyelids and a malicious, bloody smile was carved in his face. **_

_**Even though he held me down and attempted to stab me in the heart with a huge knife, I kicked him off me and escaped through my room. I made it to Dr. Smith's room and told him to call the police. Then I got out of the house to lead the killer away. However, the killer knocked me down. We got into a fight, and I managed to snatch the killer's knife and cut him on the arm. I was shocked at my doings for a second. **_

_**During that second, I felt something strange. It was like a weird hunger and thirst for something. As the killer was about to attack me again, I leapt at him. But as I was in the air, I smelled something delicious, and I realized it was coming from where I had cut his arm. It was like the delicious smell… was his blood. I also felt something in my mouth, like my teeth were growing. It bit into the killer's arm, and at that moment, my nails grew long and sharp, like claws. **_

_**I don't know what was going on with me, but the killer stabbed me in my right shoulder. I was forced to let go of him. Before he could kill me, the cops arrived and he ran off. I was taken to the hospital after that. In the morning, two detectives arrived and asked me what happened. I told them everything, except for the dream and the part where my body changed. **_

_**Now that the killers were coming in through windows (if that was not the only time), my neighborhood was forced to evacuate into the city and live in apartments. All three of my friends were moving in there, too. Aria doesn't live with Zan but it still kind of counts, right? **_

_**Anyway, when I first entered the apartment with Dr. Smith, Ms. Willows and Cleo, Dr. Smith and Ms. Willows went to get the keys for our rooms. That was when Cleo mentioned that I was awfully clam about this whole situation. I didn't come to realize it until that point, and now Cleo was suspicious of me. **_

_**Cleo and I got rooms next to each other. We got unpacked and then I discovered that Zan was right across from my door. Zan, Cleo, Aria, and I all hung out in Zan's apartment until it was time to go. I cam back to my apartment and took out the diary. I was about to write in it, when… **_

… _**the telephone rang. **_

_**I answered it, and of course, nobody answered. Whoever the caller was, I was getting frustrated with them. I hung up the phone on them and they started calling again. I tried to ignore the phone, but it just kept ringing. After ringing four more times, my anger built up. I picked up the phone and threatened to stop answering, and that's when I heard a woman on the phone. She said she was an old friend of mine, and she wanted to see me that night. She gave me an address, I told her I'd see her tonight and I hung up. **_

_**Dr. Smith arrived afterward with some groceries and I gave him the address. We left the apartment at 7:00 p.m. and headed through the city. I was so happy because I thought I was finally gonna find out who I really was. However, where the address took us was not where I expected. **_

_**The address took us to where I was found a month ago, the Angeles National forest. There were cops everywhere because they were still looking of the Wilsons. Then I heard someone coming from the forest. A girl came out of the woods and she was in very bad shape. The sleeves of her jean jacket were all bloody, her right eye was scratched up and she was stabbed somewhere in her body. She suddenly said my name as she was coming out. **_

_**She suddenly came at me, catching me by surprise. She started yelling in my face, swearing and calling me names. The cops took her off me but I told them to let her go because they had grabbed her by her arms, and they were clearly wounded. **_

_**I also saw someone else in the forest. They were watching me, but in a second, they were gone. I noticed something in the bushes and went over to it. It was a small scratched up device that I had never seen before. I gave it to the police for them to look at. **_

_**Dr. Smith drove us to the hospital and had me wait in the waiting room while he went in to operate on the girl. Dr. Smith came out and let me know that's she'll live. He told me that she had screamed all the way to the operating room, unaware that she was safe. After Dr. Smith left to go get medication for the girl, the two detectives from earlier that day came to me to ask a few more questions. They asked me if I could remember anything since that girl possibly knew me, but I got nothing. The detectives told me that there was no ID on her. The device that I had found was possibly a camera, which they turned into the Maroon Cartoons to get it to work. They also mentioned that there was a drawing found in the girl's jacket. It was an odd drawing. It had a tall man with no face on it, standing the forest by the looks of it. **_

_**They also said that a little toon girl named Cathy Andrews went missing just that afternoon, somewhere around the time my friends and I were still in the Animal Clinic. They're having the Valiant brothers investigate and try to find her… or one of them… I don't know why. The detectives also wanted me to try to talk to the girl because she would scream at whoever was in the hospital room. **_

_**When we walked in, we found the girl in a corner, holding a knife. When she knew it was me, she lunged at me. The two detectives managed to hold her back. I explained to her that I had amnesia, and she was annoyed. Her name was Jeanette Peterson. She seemed to be a kind of person that gets annoyed by every little thing. She kept saying things like it was my fault we had gotten into whatever we had gotten into. However, before she could me what happened, she was about to throw up, but then she couldn't breathe. The doctors came in and told us we had to leave. **_

_**Things are not only getting scarier, but they are getting more frustrating. Why is it that every time I get close to an answer, it always gets interrupted? I still have so many questions that I want answered. And who was the woman I was talking to on the telephone? Could it have been Jeanette? No, the woman sounded a bit older. Does Jeanette know about my… 'condition'? She didn't seem like she knew. From what I can tell, she probably would've blurted it out. **_

_**Should I tell someone about my condition, or wait it out longer? **_

_**See you later, **_

_**Cara**_

The blonde girl finished writing in her diary and closed it. She made sure it was locked and then placed it back in the nightstand. After closing the drawer, she took the key off the nightstand and put it around her neck. It was 6:30 in the morning. Cara just woke up naturally and decided to write in her diary before getting up. Now that that was over with, she could get ready for the day.

Cara came over to her closet and took out a white tank top and a skirt that had a nice, dark magenta color. She laid them on the bed and took off her pajamas. As she was getting undressed, she realized she had forgotten to close the blinds on her window. Blushing in embarrassment, she came over to the window and hid herself behind the wall as she started to close the blinds. As she was closing them, she looked outside to see the view. Her room was in the front of the building, so she could see the whole street. There was a little café on the other side of the road. Not many people were out, but the sun was halfway up. Cara also noticed that the window was fogging up and little droplets of water were forming on the glass on the outside. Was it cold outside today? But it was the summer. It was usually warm in the morning.

As Cara was finishing closing the blinds, her eyes kind of drifted off down to the bottom right corner of the window since there was nothing else to look at. She saw a familiar form standing in the alleyway. Cara turned her full attention to the person. She recognized the familiar toonish brown hair and the little white dress they were wearing.

It was Aria. She was moving her mouth, so she had to be talking to someone. Cara tried to see who she was talking to but the wall and more droplets of water were blocking her view. She looked back at Aria. Aria waved at the person, gesturing that she was saying bye to them. Through the droplets, Cara was able to see someone turn around and head down the alleyway the other way. Aria also turned around and went to the front of the apartment.

Cara closed the blinds and continued getting dressed for the day. She had breakfast and brushed her hair before walking over to the front door. She was going to ask Cleo and Zan if they were busy today. She wanted them to come with her to go to Maroon Cartoons and see if that device she found was a camera. And if it is, she wanted to know what was on it.

Cara opened the front door and left her apartment room. It only too her two steps to get to Zan's door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door three times. While waiting for someone to answer the door, she started so sense someone's presence. She slowly turned around and saw someone standing literally right behind her. She gasped and turned around, but quickly caught her breath when she saw that it was only Aria.

"Hi, Cara!" Aria exclaimed, giggling cutely. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Yeah. Cara breathed out, putting a hand on her chest. "Can you please not do that?"

"Okay, sorry. Hey, I've got great news!" Aria said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Cara asked.

"You know my friend, the one I told you about? She hasn't moved into this apartment, but she moved into one not far from here! We can still see each other!" Aria cheered.

"Oh really? That's great! I thought I saw you talking to someone outside." Cara pointed out.

Cara heard the door open behind her.

"Hey, Cara. What's going on?" Zan asked.

"Hey, Zan. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to Maroon Cartoons." Cara said.

"Why do you need to go there?" Zan asked curiously.

"I'll explain on the way." Cara said.

"Okay, sure." Zan agreed with a smile.

Cara smiled back before turning around. She approached Cleo's door and knocked on it three times. The door opened and Cleo answered it.

"Hey, Cleo. Do you wanna come with us to Maroon Cartoons?" Cara asked.

"Uh… I can't right now. Ms. Willows and I are busy." Cleo said, a sad expression on her face. There was something else that was mixed in with her sad expression, which Cara couldn't read.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Cara said.

Cleo nodded and smiled before shutting the door. Cara and her two friends turned to the hallway and started walking through. With that, Cara started to tell Zan and Aria everything that happened last night.

**~Mr. Schreuder &amp; Mr. Harris~**

"That was close." Harris said. ''That was way. Too. Close."

"Hey, at least we got out of there." Schreuder said, keeping his grip on the wheel.

"We can't go back in there for a while. Even if the PT radar says it's open. We all could've died right then and there." Harris said. "We have to go back at a time when they're not expecting us."

"Fine." Schreuder said.

Harris turned his head to the left and looked at the slot in the van wall, which was open. "Hey kid, you doing alright?" He called.

"Yeah." A girl's weak voice replied.

"When we pull over, I'm gonna come back there, okay?" Harris called.

"Okay." The girl called back.

It was 7:00 a.m. and the van was on its way to the gas station. Every time they went to the city and had to get out of the van, they had to be quick. A lot of people thought they looked weird because of what they wore and the way their van looked. They were afraid the people were going to suspect something was wrong with them. They were right if that's what they were thinking.

The van pulled over at the closest gas station. When Schreuder parked the van beside the gas tank, both men got out of the van. Harris was holding a bottle of water he forgot to give the girl earlier. He also had a metal cutter. He hurried to the back of the van while Schreuder went to get more gas in the van. Harris opened the back doors of the van and climbed in.

"Hey." He greeted the girl.

The girl lifted her head up slowly. "Hi." She managed to mumble with a weak smile. She was lying on a small mattress and was covered with blankets. She had a pretty face with a few freckles on it, but there were also a few scratches that Schreuder had treated last night. She had long, dyed neon-pink hair that had been put back in a ponytail, and her long bangs covered most of her face, but you could see her eyes through the bangs. She had green eyes and wore a green tank top and a pair of ripped shorts.

"I forgot to give you this water. Sorry." Harris apologized, handing her the bottle.

"It's okay." The girl said, taking the water. "Thanks."

Harris moved back to where her feet were and kneeled down. What was around the girl's legs were chain, one on each leg. He looked back at the girl, who was now looking at him with blank eyes. "You ready?" He asked.

There was a pause before the girl nodded in response.

"Don't worry. I won't cut you." He guaranteed her. He slowly brought the metal cutter down on the chains that bind her legs just above the ankles. He started with the left one that was resting on her right leg. "So… can you tell me a little bit about yourself? Why were you in the forest?"

"My name is Casey Moore. I can't really remember too much." She said.

"That's okay, just tell me what you know." Harris said.

"Well… I remember being with my friends in the forest, but I can't remember why we were there. I remember splitting from their group with a boy named Aiden… Reese? Aiden Reese, and everything just kind of blacked out after that." Casey said.

"What about before I found you in the woods?" Harris asked, almost done with the first chain.

"I woke up one night. I don't know how long I was out, but I found myself in a shed. I was chained to the wall, but luckily there was a rock close to me. I used it to bust the chains and escape from the shed. That's when I felt so weak." Casey said. "I had been walking for hours until you found me."

"So you don't know who did this to you?" Harris asked.

"No." Casey replied.

Harris stopped cutting and studied her before slowly nodding. "Okay. Are you hungry?" He asked. He broke the first chain off and was now starting on the right one.

"Starving." Casey said.

"When we leave, we'll stop by somewhere and get something." Harris said.

"Thank you." Casey said. "And thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome, kid." Harris said. It took him another minute to finish cutting through the second chain. He took the chains off her legs. "Does that feel better?"

"Much." Casey said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harris said. He rose to his feet and turned to leave, but then he turned around. "Oh, you said you were with a group of friends? Can you remember how many friends you were with?"

"…Ten… eleven people? I think it was eleven people." Casey said.

"And do you remember why you were in the forest?" Harris asked, this being his last question.

Casey tried to remember. Her eyes drifted off into a different direction, trying to find out. After thinking long and hard, she managed to reply.

"We were looking for someone."

**~Back to Cara~**

"So it _is_ a video camera?" Cara asked, staring at the small silver device.

"So far, we think so." Said a man named R.K. Maroon.

The group of friends had gotten there not long ago. They went to Mr. Acme to get permission to enter, and he gave them a slip to let anyone know they were allowed in. They also asked Mr. Acme where the device had been taken to, and he told them it was where all of the camera were stored, Mr. Maroon's office. The kids went to his office and met him, and he allowed them to see the camera. He took them to the backroom of his office, where there were cameras and footages were stored.

"Whoever made this camera did a very good job. I would like the hire them." Mr. Maroon said.

"Do you think you can somehow get the footage to play?" Cara asked.

"I'll try. It might take a while thought cause the footage is so small." Mr. Maroon pointed out.

"You think you'll find what you're looking for in that footage?" Zan spoke up.

"I sure hope so. I've been waiting for so long." Cara said, not taking her eyes off the camera.

"Okay kids, I'm afraid you need to go now. I've got to get the camera men in here to work this thing." Mr. Maroon said.

"Okay, thanks." Cara said.

The trio left the backroom and headed out of Mr. Maroon's office. They made it out of Maroon Cartoons and got to the exit. They went through the giant red doors and stopped when they made it on the sidewalk.

"You sure that video camera will have what you know?" Zan asked.

"Does that mean you'll have to leave us?" Aria asked, looking up at Cara with sad eyes.

"I… I don't know, you guys. I-"

Cara stopped talking when she felt someone bump into her. As she started to fall, she felt someone grab her right hand to prevent her from hitting the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you alright, miss?" A boy's voice asked.

Cara lifted her head up to see who had caught her. She looked up and saw a guy who looked like he was about sixteen. He had shaggy black hair beautiful, light vivid-blue eyes. He was wearing a dark-blue shirt and black pants. He was attractive, Cara wasn't going to lie.

He smiled. "Miss?" He asked.

Cara snapped out of it. "Oh! Uh, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." The boy said, pulling Cara back up to the right position. He looked behind Cara and her two friends and looked at the entrance to the Maroon Cartoons. "Did you three just come from in there?"

"Mmm-hmm." Cara hummed in response with a nod.

"Hmm. I thought no one was allowed in there." The boy said.

"You need a pass in order to get in there." Zan said.

"Oh." The boy said. He extended an arm to Cara. "I'm Anthony."

Cara smiled back and took his hand, shaking it. "Cara. Cara Smith." She replied. "This is Zan and Aria."

Anthony let go of Cara's hand and shook both Zan and Aria's hands. He looked back at Cara. "Hey, aren't you the girl that got attacked in her bedroom?" He asked.

"Yeah. Guess that's what people are gonna know me for now." Cara said, sighing in irritation.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked curiously.

"I lost my memory more than a month ago and I've had no luck in getting it back until what happened last night." Cara said. "It's kind of a long story, though."

"I like long stories." Anthony said. "Hey, I was heading over to get something refreshing. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure!" Aria said with a big smile.

"Okay." Cara said with a smile, too.

"Wait. Wasn't there another place we had to go to, Cara?" Zan asked. "What about Jeanette?"

"I kind of don't feel like going there after what happened. I think she needs to calm down right now." Cara said. "Come on, let's go. We might need this."

Cara and her friends followed Anthony to a small store somewhere in the city. They bought a few soft drinks and some snacks and took a seat outside the store. There, Cara explained everything she went through to Anthony. Aria would sometimes cut into the story and say a few things. Cara didn't mind at all, but she noticed that Zan was awfully quiet throughout the whole discussion. Anthony was quite curious about everything Cara had said.

When Cara was done with her story, Anthony backed up in his chair and breathed out, making a little 'o' with his lips like he was blowing out of a straw or something. "Wow." He said. "You went through all that? Weren't you scared?"

"I was, yes. But I was able to calm myself." Cara said. "It's not very good to be too scared."

"Yeah!" Aria said. "My friend told me that if you get too startled, you could have a heart attack and die."

Cara frowned at what Aria said. "Your _friend_ told you that?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Aria said. He popped a small candy inside her mouth.

"How old is she?" Cara asked.

"She's eight." Aria muffled a little from eating the candy.

Cara found that kind of odd that someone at such a young age would know that, but she shrugged it off. _Maybe they heard it from an adult conversation_. She thought.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go grab a newspaper." Zan mumbled. He got up from his chair and left to go get one.

"Okay." Cara called as he left so quickly. She turned back to Anthony and Aria. She suddenly thought about Cleo. "If only Cleo was here."

"Cleo? Your friend?" Anthony asked, remembering Cara talk about her friend.

"Yeah. She couldn't come because she said she and Ms. Willows were busy." Cara said. "But she hasn't been acting herself lately. She's been more paranoid lately ever since this whole murder thing began."

"That's probably why. I'm sure she will get better." Anthony said.

Cara smiled. "Me too." She said.

"Guys, look!" Zan's voice said behind them. They all turned their attention to him as she came over with a newspaper. He unfolded it and laid it out on the table. "Look. I've just read that there have been more murders and disappearances all over the west."

Cara sat up and looked at the newspaper. He was right. Murders and disappearances were happening everywhere, it said. It even that that whole families were being found dead or gone, like the Wilsons. But all over the west? Was it… because of the murderers here? No, it couldn't be. They can't travel that fast… can they?

For the rest of the day, the group hung out at the store a little longer before taking off. They walked around a bit, talking. Aria eventually got tired walking, so Anthony gave her little piggyback ride, which Cara thought was adorable. It became the afternoon and Anthony eventually had to leave. After leaving the group, they decided to head back to the apartment.

Cara and her friends got to the sixth floor, where their rooms were. They walked through the hallway in silence until they made it to the end.

"I'll see you guys later." Cara said.

"Okay, bye." Aria said.

Zan nodded before unlocking his apartment door and going inside, letting Aria in first. Cara unlocked her door and was about to open it when she turned her attention to Cleo's door. She wondered if she was doing alright. Cara took a step toward the door. She was about to knock on it when she heard a noise from her left. She turned her head and saw nothing.

However, she saw that the window all the way on the other side of the hallway, it was broken. It looked like someone had thrown something through it. But the sound of breaking glass was not what she heard. It sounded more like a thump.

Curiously, Cara started walking toward the window. Was the window broken before she got up here? She didn't know. She approached the window and looked down at the floor. She saw broken pieces of glass, but nothing that could've possibly broken it.

Cara lifted an eyebrow and then lifted her head up, looking outside the window. There was a small park in the back of the apartment. There wasn't too much; just a pair of swings and one of those spring things that kids ride. It was in a large box of sand, there was grass on the outside, and there were buildings around the park except there was a road on the other side of the park. But the park wasn't empty.

Cara saw someone standing outside in the back of the park on the sidewalk. It was a little girl. She had curly brown hair that reached down to her backside, and Cara could somehow easily see her green eyes. She was wearing a simple pink nightgown. Why was she wearing a nightgown when it wasn't even night? That's not all Cara noticed about her. Her arms and legs appeared to have dirt on them… and there was something red dripping from the girl's head.

_Is that… blood?_ Cara thought.

There was no one around, even on the street. The little girl was looking at the backdoor of the apartment, it appeared. Wondering what she was looking at, Cara brought herself closer to the window and looked down to see if she was looking at anything specific. But she saw nothing. Cara looked back up to see the girl… and the little girl was looking directly up at _her_.

Cara quickly backed up away from the window. Why was that girl there? And what was she looking at? Cara shook her head and turned around, going back to her apartment.


	20. Anger & Fear

The next morning, Cara did her usual wake up call. Got up, ate breakfast, got dressed into a white tank top and this time an white skirt, and then went to clean the apartment kitchen. She soon realized that she hadn't seen Sasha for a while now, and it didn't feel like she was here since it was an apartment they were in. It didn't feel the same. Nothing really felt the same anymore, ever since the murder.

That reminded her. Cara had to go visit Jeanette today. She needed to see how she was doing and if she was ready to talk. But she didn't want to go alone. She was going to try to ask Zan, Aria and Cleo if they wanted to come.

After Cara was finished cleaning up the kitchen, she washed her hands. She looked back down at the sink and studied her hands. They still looked the same, but the image of her hands transforming like they did that night will not leave her mind whenever she looks at her hands. Cara began to wonder if what she saw that night was even real. When she leapt at the killer, what she just imagining the whole thing? Was the whole thing a dream? The teeth, the hands, the killer? Was she dreaming it all and just sleepwalking? If she was, then she would be in huge trouble cause the neighborhood was evacuated for no reason. But it didn't feel like a dream.

Cara shook it off and dried her hands before walking toward the front door. When she got to the front door, she noticed that it was unlocked. Maybe Dr. Smith forgot to unlock it. She shouldn't have left long ago. It was almost 8:00 a.m. Cara opened the front door and walked out. She locked the door and made sure it was locked by turning the knob. When she knew it was locked, she turned around and stepped toward Zan's door. She knocked on it twice this time. She waited for someone to answer the door, but Zan never came to the door. Usually he answered it. Maybe he wasn't there? Zan was acting weird yesterday, Cara noticed.

Speaking of yesterday and remembering the broken window, Cara slowly turned her head to the right to see the window. The broken window had been replaced with a new one. Already? They couldn't have replaced it that quickly.

Curiously, Cara walked over to the window. She got there in about a minute and looked at the window. It was new, but still a little dirty, like the old one. But the thought of the little girl came into Cara's mind. Cara slowly lifted her head up to see if the girl was out there now. She highly doubted she saw, but-.

Cara quickly hid herself behind the wall after she looked outside. She slowly started to peek outside. She saw Aria and the little girl from yesterday talking. They were both on the left side of the park. Cara could net fully see the little girl because half of her body was behind one of the buildings. She was still wearing the same pink nightgown from yesterday.

_Is that Aria's friend?_ Cara thought.

Cara watched for a minute as the two little girls were talking about something. The little girl in the nightgown was talking to Aria nicely from the looks of it, and she was waving her arms around and looked like she was trying to open up her imagination or something. But Aria, she looked more concerned than happy, and she shook her head. After that, the little girl frowned at Aria and said something that looked like a, "Why?". Aria said something else, and then she pointed back at the apartment.

Cara quickly hid herself before Aria and the little girl could see her. She turned around and leaned her back against the wall. Then on the other side of the hallway, she saw Zan's front door open. She saw his face peek out and look around. Cara quickly started walking toward him to prevent anything suspicious.

Zan turned his head and saw her. "Cara? What're you doing all the way over there? Were you the one knocking on the door?" He asked. He started to smell the air.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you and Aria and Cleo wanted to come with me to go see Jeanette. I want to see if she's ready to talk now." Cara said. She noticed that his shaggy blonde hair was wet. He must've been taking a shower at the time she knocked on the door.

"Uh, sure." Zan said, still sniffing. "But I have to finish getting ready. And Aria is talking to her friend right now."

"Yeah. About that…" Cara's voice drifted off as she noticed Zan was still sniffing the air. "Have you ever seen Aria's friend?"

"No. Aria said she doesn't like to be seen." Zan replied, taking deeper inhales through the nose.

"Doesn't like to be seen?" Cara muttered to herself in confusion, her eyes looking to the ground. She snapped her head back up when she saw Zan taking another deep inhale. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I smell something." Zan said. "Did you pick up Sasha from the clinic yesterday?"

"No. Why?" Cara asked.

"Really? It smells like you did." Zan said.

Cara stared at him with a blank expression and then brought her arm up to her face. She sniffed it, but she didn't smell anything. "Are you sure? I don't smell anything." She said.

"I don't know. I smell something like cats. Eh, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll go away. I'm gonna go finish getting ready." Zan said before closing the door.

Cara stared at his front door as it closed, her face completely blank. Now she was having second thoughts about it all being a dream. She hoped it was a dream, but after what he just said, she didn't think it was anymore. But… was it possible?

Cara turned around and walked over to Cleo's door. She knocked on it and waited for it to open. A few minutes passed, and no one answered it. Cara brought her arm up to her face again and sniffed it. She didn't smell anything like a cat. She should know what a cat smells like. She took care of Sasha all the time. Cara smelled her arm again. She smelled _a_ scent this time, but it wasn't a cat's scent. It smelled like… paint?

"Hi, Cara."

Cara almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Aria from right behind her. She turned around to see her. "Aria, I told you not to do that." She said calmly.

"I scared you again? Sorry. I'm kind of used to doing that now," Aria said. "My friend does it to me all the time."

"Okay. I'll let it slide, but… about your friend." Cara began. "Can you tell me a little bit about her? Like what is her name and what is she like?"

"She's says I'm not supposed to tell anyone about her." Aria said.

"It's okay. Just don't tell her I asked about her." Cara said. "And I might ask a few questions about her."

"Um… okay." Aria said nervously. Then her face brightened up again and she started talking with her normal voice. "Her name is Sally. She's a human, like you, Zan and Cleo. She's got pretty curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She also wears a pink nightgown."

"Does she always wear that nightgown?" Cara asked.

"Yeah. She says she likes it a lot." Aria replied. "She doesn't like to be seen by others unless she wants them to, anyway. Plus, she's the one who keeps sneaking up on me when we're playing and says hi to me behind my back. It used to scare me, but I'm used to it now."

Cara suddenly remembered yesterday when Aria said that her friend told her about the heart attack thing. "Was Sally the one who told you that people can get so scared that they die from heart attacks?" She asked.

"Yep. She said she scared someone once, and they died of a heart attack." Aria said.

Cara widened her eyes and her jaw dropped, trying to process what Aria had just said. "She… scared someone once… and they had a heart attack." She said.

"Uh-huh." Aria said.

Cara closed her eyes. _What the heck?_ She thought. Remembering something else, she reopened her dark-blue eyes again. "Um… is she injured? I saw her yesterday, and she had dirt spots all over herself. It also looked like there was blood coming out of the top of her head." She said.

"She said that's normal for her." Aria said. "She said, 'It's all a part of the act'."

"Act?" Cara said, confused. "Wait… she's an actor?"

"Um, maybe. I'm not sure. She doesn't like it when I ask her questions about what she does." Aria said.

_Oh! Maybe Sally is just an actor that doesn't want to be bothered by a bunch of fans and reporters, so she sneaks off!_ Cara thought.

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know about her." Cara said. "Oh, and one more thing. Do you think I smell like a cat?"

Aria smelled the air. "Yeah, you do. Did you bring Sasha home? Is she okay now?" She asked.

"No, she's still at the animal clinic." Cara said, looking at both her arms and hands.

"Then why do you smell like cats?" Aria asked curiously.

"I don't know." Cara said. She heard Zan's door open and looked up.

"Okay, ready to go." Zan said.

"Oh, wait a sec." Cara said, turning her attention to Cleo's door. She put her face to it. "Cleo?"

There was no answer.

"We're gonna go to the hospital and see if that girl Jeanette Peterson can talk to us now." Cara called. "Wanna come?"

There was still no answer.

"Okay, well, we'll be back in a while." Cara called one last time before the trio set off.

"Cara." Zan mumbled. ''Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's been acting more and more paranoid lately." Cara said.

The trio left the apartment and walked all the way down to the hospital. When they got there, they checked in and asked if Jeanette Peterson was okay and ready to talk to them. The doctor said that she was doing much better and she was able to communicate. The doctor had them go and wait in the waiting room while she went to check in on Jeanette. They had to move Jeanette to a room that was farther away from the waiting room because her screaming was annoying the customers. But soon Jeanette's screams died down later on when she realized she was safe.

"I would be a little careful of how you speak to her, guys." Cara warned. "So far, she seems to be like one of those people who get irritated by every little thing, but I think it's because she might've been upset and had no idea what was going on. Hopefully she knows now."

"Got it." Aria said.

"Excuse me." They heard a nurse and they turned their attention to her. "Miss Peterson is ready to see you."

"Thank you." Cara said as she rose to her feet.

The nurse led the trio to the room that Jeanette was in. The nurse slowly opened the door. "Here they are." She called to Jeanette in the room. Then she opened the door enough for the three of them to walk into the room.

They saw the girl sitting on her bed. Jeanette was sitting up straight, but her head was hanging down. She was in hospital clothes and socks were on her feet. Cara also noticed a pile of newspapers were stacked up beside her on the nightstand. There was also a medication bottle sitting next to the newspapers.

After the nurse closed the door, Cara spoke up. "Jeanette? It's me, Cara." She said. "And these are two of my friends: Zan and Aria."

"Hello." Zan said.

"Hi." Aria said.

Jeanette lifted her head and glared at Cara. The patch that covered her right eye was gone, revealing her other blue eye. She was also still wearing her glasses. "Where have you been?!" She asked, practically yelling.

Cara glared back. "After you started throwing up, I was forced to leave." She said.

"I was completely fine after that!" Jeanette said.

"The doctors said you weren't." Cara said.

"And about those doctors, can you tell them to take me off this medication? It's making me see… CARTOONS!"

Cara, Zan and Aria all looked at each other in confusion and looked back at Jeanette.

"Plus, it's making me see weird things, like everything looks like we're in the 1940s or something!" Jeanette said.

"Uh, Jeanette… this is the 1940s. It's the year of 1947." Cara said.

Jeanette scrunched up her face. "Are you on this medication, too?" Jeanette asked.

"No." Cara said, walking over to the nightstand. She picked up the bottle and read it. "When was the last time you had this medicine?"

"Maybe four and a half hours ago. Why?" Jeanette asked.

"The bottle says each tablet lasts every three hours. It wore off already." Cara said. "So I don't know what you're talking about because everything you see is real."

Jeanette looked at Cara with a shocked expression. She quickly scurried off the bed and ran over to the window. She almost tripped because of her socks, but she got to the window and latched onto the windowsill. She looked outside in shock. "WHAT, THE HELL?!" She yelled. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"

"I don't know what you mean." Cara said.

"Geez Louise! _What else_ is real that our world doesn't know about?!" Jeanette asked herself as she got away from the window and sat back on the bed.

"Jeanette, what're you talking about?" Cara asked.

"Never mind. I'll explain later. We don't have a lot of time." She said.

"What do you mean?" Cara asked.

"Look, three years ago- no wait, let's not get to that yet. You said you had amnesia, right? So you can't remember anything?" Jeanette asked. "Nothing about your family? Your interests? Nothing?"

"Okay. Do you remember something called…" Jeanette began. "… 'CreepyPasta'?"

Cara's head jerked backward just a little bit and she scrunched up her face in confusion. She turned to look at Zan to see if he knew, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What's creepy pasta?" Zan asked.

"How do you make it?" Aria asked.

"You- you two wouldn't know what it is." Jeanette said, waving her hand at them. "Cara, do you remember?"

"…No." Cara replied.

"Remember? The website?" Jeanette asked.

Suddenly there was another flash of light in Cara's mind. This image was also blurry, and it was different. There was a dark background, and in the middle of it, there was a large glowing square. Even though it was glowing, there was something black on it. There appeared to be glowing white writing on it. There were also two glowing words written in white, that seemed to start blending in with the darkness on the top left corner. It said, '…Creepypasta…Wiki". Another flash of white light appeared, and then another streak of pain went through Cara's head. It wasn't as bad as last time, but it still ached.

Cara groaned and clutched her head as the aching started going by the rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Cara? Are you okay?" Zan asked.

"Cara?" Aria asked.

"Anything?" Jeanette asked.

"What was that?" Cara asked herself.

"You probably just remembered something." Jeanette said, hope rising in her eyes.

"I saw _something_, and it said CreepyPasta on it." Cara said. The pain soon went away and she let go of her head.

"That was a website. It was on the laptop." Jeanette said. When she saw the group look at her all confused, she sighed and started waving her arms. "It's- it's a very long process of things that we don't have time to discuss."

"What's CreepyPasta?" Cara asked.

"I-I don't really know too much about it, and neither did Kristina. Let's just say it's something that talks about monsters, stories, legends and psycho killers THAT _WEREN'T_ SUPPOSED TO BE REAL!" Jeanette yelled at the last part of her second sentence.

"What does that have to do with me?" Cara asked.

"You and your siblings were obsessed with CreepyPasta." Jeanette said.

"I have siblings?" Cara asked, widening her eyes.

"You _had_ siblings. I don't know if they're still alive or not." Jeanette said.

"Why…? Wait, why would I be obsessed with psychos and monsters?" Cara asked.

"I don't know. That was just your thing." Jeanette said. "You would always tell us how interesting and intense it was. There are characters, stories and a bunch of stuff that I never got. A lot of people like this website."

"But what about it?" Cara asked. "Can you please tell me who I am?"

"Oh, right." Jeanette began. "Your name is Cara Williams. You have a mom and a dad. You also have- or _had_ a brother and two sisters. Like I said before, I don't know if they're alive or dead."

"So what happened?" Cara asked.

"Three years ago- AAACKK!" Jeanette choked. She gripped her throat with both hands.

"Jeanette, are you okay?!" Cara asked.

"I'm gonna go find a doctor!" Zan said before running out of the room.

"I'll go with you!" Aria said, following behind him.

"Jeanette?! Are you okay?!" Cara repeated.

Jeanette tore her hands off her throat and gripped her temples. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?!" Cara asked as she ran to her side.

Jeanette's left hand let go of her temple and gripped Cara's right hand. Jeanette leaned in closer, and so did Cara. Jeanette began to talk again, but it sounded like she was losing her voice.

"Three years ago… your brother and his girlfriend disappeared. We tried to find them… and things went haywire." Jeanette breathed out.

"What do you mean haywire?" Cara asked.

Before Jeanette could answer, she looked down at your arm. "W-What the hell?" She asked faintly.

"I know, I smell like a cat." Cara said.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Jeanette said before gasping for air.

The door opened. Cara turned around and saw doctors coming in. Seeing that as the cue to leave, Cara turned her whole body. Before she could walk away, she felt an arm grab her and pull her back. She turned back and saw Jeanette looking up at her with widened eyes She whispered something.

"_Look out for… the killers. Look out for _*cough* _the CreepyPastas_." Were Jeanette's last words before falling back onto the bed, unconscious.


	21. Love & Jealousy

"What was she talking about?" Aria asked.

"I don't know…" Cara replied, looking down at her right arm.

The trio left the hospital not long ago. They had to leave because Jeanette was acting up again. They were on their way to the police station to tell the cops what Jeanette had told them. Cara was so confused, even after seeing the image in her head. It was called… a website? All of this just added more questions to Cara's list. Like who was she screaming at? To leave her alone? And why did she look at her arm if it wasn't the cat smell that was bothering her? And what on earth was CreepyPasta? Hopefully the cops would somehow find out.

What scares Cara is what Jeanette mentioned, about being careful of 'the killers'. She called them CreepyPastas also. Then it hit Cara not long after they stepped out of the hospital. Could these be the same killers that are kidnapping and killing people? Is CreepyPasta what their group was called?

"You sure you can't remember anything?" Zan asked. "What about the CreepyPasta thing Jeanette was talking about? You said you remembered something back in the hospital."

"I remembered something saying CreepyPasta on it but I can't figure out what it is." Cara said, becoming frustrated. "If only-"

Cara stopped taking when she saw someone come out of an alleyway that they were about to pass. The trio stopped walking altogether when they saw Anthony come out of the alleyway. He was gritting his teeth in pain.

"Anthony?" Cara asked.

Anthony turned to the group. His face was a little bruised up.

"Anthony?! What happened?" Cara asked, running to his side. She put his left arm around her shoulders.

"These weird, weasel guys *cough* caught me on their turf. I didn't know it was their turf; I was just trying to get through. They beat me up for it." Anthony replied weakly.

_The Toon Patrol!_ Cara thought. "Here, let me take you to my apartment. It's not far from here." She said before turning to Zan and Aria. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah." Zan said.

Aria nodded quickly. Zan went over to Anthony's right side and put his right around his shoulders for more support. The group headed off back down the road they came from and made it to the apartment. When they got there, they took Anthony to Cara's room.

"Okay, easy does it." Cara said. They were now in Cara's room, approaching her bed. They set Anthony down on the bed and he sat up straight. "Okay, I might need you guys to go."

"What? Why?" Zan asked.

"Well, depending on how bad the damage is, I don't Aria having to see it." Cara muttered to him.

"Okay." Zan said, his voice sounding uncertain.

Zan and Aria left her bedroom, and as soon as Cara heard the front door close, she turned back to Anthony. "So where were you beaten?" She asked.

"In the chest, pretty much. Maybe a few times in the back, but they don't hurt as much." Anthony replied.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a rag." Cara said.

Cara left the bedroom and went into the kitchen, where she got a rag from underneath the sink and drenched it with water. She squeezed it to let all of the loose water out and then left the kitchen. She walked into the bedroom, where Anthony was taking off his blue shirt. Underneath it was a black tank top. She saw bruises from today, but she could see old bruises from other fights that might've happened a long time ago. She walked over to him as he took of the tank top.

Cara's cheeks flared up when she looked at his muscular body. He had a six-pack, and his muscles were showing easily. They weren't huge, but still noticeable. She could also see the bruises on his chest. His sharp eyes turned to her and she quickly looked away, still blushing.

"I-I'm going to carefully rub your bruises with the rag. That should help it." Cara said. She came over to him and gently sat on the bed. She did her best to hide her blush as she rubbed the bruises. "So… what happened?"

"I just moved here a couple of days ago with my folks. I was checking out the city when I came across this place called, "Toontown", and I decided to go there. I was weird, but also kind of cool in a way. Then I came across these toon weasels and they said I was trespassing on their turf. I apologized and turned to leave, but they decided to pick a fight with me, so then we had one." Anthony explained.

"Oh, I see." Cara said. When she was done with the bruises in the front, she remembered the bruises in the back. "Do you want me to get the bruises in the back?"

"They don't really hurt. I think I'll be good." Anthony said.

"Oh no, I insist. My guardian is a doctor, and he says that you should treat an injury even if it doesn't hurt." Cara said.

"…Okay." Anthony breathed out.

Cara moved and climbed onto the bed. She reached his back and started to rub the bruises. As she was rubbing then, she looked at the old bruises. They looked a little severe. They might even be scars. But they were too old to treat now. Cara's eye trailed all over his back, until they stopped at his left shoulder. There was a thick cut on his shoulder. It looked like it had been there for a while. Maybe it was another scar, but Cara knew this wound.

It was a stab wound.

"Uh… Anthony?" Cara asked. "Were you… stabbed at some point?" She noticed Anthony turn his head a little, but not enough for her to see his eyes.

"Yeah. I got into a fight with some people a long time ago. It was just a stupid knife fight." Anthony replied.

"Didn't you go to the doctor?" Cara asked.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." Anthony said.

_Yeah but you should still get it checked out_. Cara thought. She rubbed the last bruises and then was finished.

"Done." Cara said.

"Thanks." Anthony said, grabbing his tank top and putting it over himself. He looked at the time. "Oh man, already 2:30?"

Cara looked at the time to see that it was already 2:30 p.m. Time just goes by so fast. She turned back to Anthony. "You have to go?" She asked.

"Well…" Anthony said as he put a hand on his forehead. He tilted his head down and looked at the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Cara asked.

"I don't know…I-I feel a little woozy." Anthony replied, putting his other hand on the bed to remain standing straight.

"Here, lay down." Cara said, patting the bed.

Anthony did what she said and laid down on the bed, putting his head on the pillow and lifting his legs onto the other end.

"Um, I'll just be outside if you need me." Cara said, noticing that he was about to fall asleep because his eyes were getting droopy.

"No, stay here with me." Anthony breathed out.

Cara widened her eyes in surprise when she heard him say that. "Uh… okay." She said. She went over to the other side of the bed and sat down. Turning to him, she watched as his eyes slowly closed. Then, a feeling of sleepiness came over Cara. Her eyelids began to droop and her head felt heavy. Reluctantly, she laid down on the bed, resting her head on the other pillow and immediately fell asleep.

"CARA!"

Cara jolted awake, opening her eyes halfway. She felt like she was sleeping on something harder than the pillow, but she noticed when she opened her eyes, she saw two familiar figures sanding in the doorway of her bedroom. She opened her eyes all the way and saw Zan and Greasy standing there, looking shocked and disgusted. Cara turned around to look at Anthony and saw him right there next to her. Cara realized her body was diagonal and her head had been resting on Anthony's chest. She blushed and saw Anthony opening his eyes.

"What're you doing with him?!" Zan asked angrily.

"We were just taking a nap." Cara answered, a little bit of annoyance in her voice. "What's the problem?"

She heard Anthony's body lift from the bed, groaning very lowly.

Cara noticed Greasy widen his eyes at Anthony. "You?!" He asked, pointing at him in anger. "What're you doing here?!"

"Oh, is this your turf, too?" Anthony asked sarcastically.

"Okay, everyone stop." Cara said, standing up from the bed.

"This guy trespassed on our turf!" Greasy said.

"It was an accident!" Anthony said back.

"That's enough! That already passed. Drop it." Cara said.

"But-"

"DROP IT!" Cara cut Greasy off.

"Fine." Greasy growled reluctantly.

"Why are you here?" Cara asked.

"I just came here to ask you about the killer that attacked you that night. The detectives never asked you if this person was human or toon." Greasy replied.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure, but I'm pretty sure he was human." Cara said.

Greasy nodded, still frowning a little. Cara noticed it and looked up to Zan, seeing that he was trying to hide a frown on his face as well. "What is wrong with you two?" She asked.

"N-Nothing." They both said.

"Well." Greasy said, straightening out his hat. "I'd better get back to the others. We might be going to check out the forest tonight."

"But Cara just said the person wasn't a toon." Zan said.

"She was not sure." Greasy corrected. "And since she's not, we have to go check it out tonight."

"But didn't you read in the newspaper, or at least a radio about what happened that night?" Cara asked.

"There under Judge Doom's orders, _chica_." Greasy said before turning around. "_Gracias_."

He went out the door, and Cara noticed a look of disappointment and depression on his face.


	22. The Frightening Night Begins

"Cara, I don't think this is the best idea." Zan said. "I read on the newspaper that the police blocked off the whole forest."

"Zan, I know those killers know something." Cara said. "I've gotta find them."

"Cara, are you hearing yourself? You wanna go negotiate with killer, and from what you told the detectives about what one of them looks like, these sound like _psycho_ killers." Zan said.

"Don't worry, I know what to do if they attack us." Cara said.

It was now 6:30 p.m. At 5:00, Anthony left their apartment. Zan seemed to be annoyed with Cara, and she didn't know why. Cara deeply thought about the fact of the Toon Patrol going to the forest alone. Somehow she knew that that was not a good idea, and that it would end badly. Something as telling her in her heart to do something. Cara's idea was to go to the forest and find the Toon Patrol to make sure they got out of the forest okay. She wasn't lying when she said she knew what to do if the killers attacked them. Well, she sort of knew. If they did try to attack them… she would use her condition. Right now Cara and Zan were packing certain things to use when they were out in the forest: flashlights, water, gloves, etc. Cara also packed her diary in case.

When Cara was done, she zipped the backpack up. She rose to her feet and turned to Zan. "You ready?" She asked.

"Almost." Zan said, still putting a few things in his backpack.

"Just don't put too much. We're not camping out there." Cara said. ''I'm gonna go knock on Cleo's door again and see if she wants to come with us."

Cara left Zan to finish packing and left her bedroom. She walked out of her front door and turned to Cleo's door. She stared at it for a few minutes. She doubted Cleo or Ms. Willows would answer it, and she was highly concerned about why they had not been answering the door lately. Maybe they were out, but not n the morning. It's possible that Ms. Willows was, but Cara didn't think she would take Cleo on an early shift.

Cara slowly raised her hand, scrunched it up into a fist, and knocked on the door three times. "Cleo? It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to something." She said.

Cara waited there for three minutes, waiting for someone to at least say something through the door, but she got no response. Getting annoyed, she knocked on the door again. "Cleo, I'm concerned because you're not opening the door." She said a little louder.

No response.

"Ms. Willows? Cleo? Are you alive?" Cara asked, this time banging on the door.

The door opened a little, just a creak, and Cleo answered the door.

"Cleo, what's going on? What're you doing in there?" Car asked.

"Nothing you need to know." Cleo said lowly.

"I think I might need to know. You and Cleo haven't been answering the door for a bit." Cara mentioned.

"It's nothing." Cleo said. "What's going on?"

"Zan and I heard that the Toon Patrol is going to check out the forest and see what's up." Cara said. "I don't think it's a good idea that they go in alone. We're going over to the forest to make sure they make it out okay, but we're also going to see if we find any killers. I know that they know something about me and Jeanette now, and I am determined to find out."

Cleo just stared at her, her jaw dropped. "You're gonna follow the Toon Patrol into a possibly killer-infested forest?!" She asked with disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Don't worry about it. We'll be fine. I know what to do if a killer tries to attack us." Cara said.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do?" Cleo asked.

"Uh…" Cara said.

"Hey, Cara." Zan's voice was heard from Cara's apartment. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Cara said before turning back to Cleo. "So are you coming?"

Cleo just stood there, still staring at Cara. Cara could tell she was unsure of what to say. Cleo started making unsure looks on her face and looking back and forth at her and apartment. "Eh… fine. But I hope you know what you're doing."

"Get some stuff packed. We'll be out late." Cara said.

Cleo slowly nodded and shut the door. Cara headed back into her apartment and found Zan putting both her and his bag next to the front door.

"Hey, didn't you say Dr. Smith doesn't allow you to stay out late?" Zan asked.

Cara lightly gasped. "Oh, you're right! But maybe he'll allow me to stay out late if I'm with you guys." She said. "I'll have to give him a call."

Cara gave Dr. Smith a call and asked him if she could go out with her friends tonight. He gave her his approval but told her to be back at the apartment at 10:00 p.m. What she didn't tell him was where they were going…

* * *

Cara was in the lead of the trio as they were almost to the edge of the city. They left their apartment a while ago and were headed toward the Angeles National forest. They saw no sign of the Toon Patrol but maybe they would when they got to the forest. Zan explained to Cleo what happened when he was with Cara and Aria. Meeting Jeannette, the video camera, everything.

"Cara, seriously, I think we should head back." Zan said.

"We'll be fine." Cara said. Her eyes were completely focused on the road that lead out of the city. When they reached the two buildings, Cara turned around to make sure no one saw them. When it was clear, they quickly walked out of the city and took the direction to the forest.

It was completely dark out, and the forest was completely still as the trio walked down the road to get to the parking lot where Jeanette had been found. Cara at one point wondered why the police hadn't blocked off the whole forest completely, but then she remembered that others like the Toon Patrol probably had to get through to investigate or look for the missing. Cara also began to notice how quiet and completely still it was out here. Not even the sounds of crickets chirping, water running or wind blowing were able to be heard.

The trio continued on. Cleo and Zan were getting scared while Cara somehow felt calm throughout the whole walk. They kept flashing their flashlights around to make sure no one was following them. Cara saw a familiar road up ahead.

"Okay, I think we're almost there." Cara said.

They walked closer and Cara saw the sign that told them they were now in the Angeles National forest. They walked into the parking lot without any trouble, but Cleo and Zan almost stopped walking as they saw Cara approach a trail that lead into the forest.

Cara turned around to see if the Toon Patrol was around at all. She didn't see them anywhere. "Okay. Everyone stay close. They could be anywhere." She said.

"Cara, this is insane." Cleo said, being straightforward with her.

"I know, but I need to know what's going on. Jeanette mentioned that there were other people in this situation. I have to find them or at least someone. I have to know what happened." Cara said.

"Cara, maybe you're going a little overboard on this." Zan said.

"No, I'm not." Cara said as she turned around to face the trail.

"Cara, it's clear that you are. You're risking our lives to find people that might kill us." Cleo said, becoming scared.

"I told you, I know what to do if someone attacks us." Cara said. She flashed her flashlight down the trail and began to walk. Zan and Cleo hesitantly followed, gripping their own flashlights tightly.

The three kids walked along the path, looking from left and right to in front and behind them, searching for anything. They didn't dare call out for anyone since they knew the killers could be here. They soon stopped when the trail was now splitting in to two. The right one was going up onto a hill while the left one remained flat.

"Which direction should we take?" Cara mumbled her question.

"We should take the direction back to the paring lot." Cleo said, obviously hearing her.

"Cleo, we-"

"Guys, look." Zan said. "Are these tire tracks?"

Cara and Cleo turned to him and saw that he was flashing his flashlight onto the ground. There were unusually thick tire tracks with weird marks going down the left trail.

"They look like tire tracks." Cara said.

"But they're too thick." Cleo said. "And what are these markings?"

"I don't know but they've got to be tire tracks." Cara said.

"Do you think the Toon Patrol already came through here?" Zan asked.

"No; I've seen their car. Their tires aren't this big." Cara said.

"_Nobody's_ tires are this big." Cleo said.

"Well then let's go find out." Cara said, flashing her light down the left trail. She was about to walk down the trail until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Cara, really, maybe we should turn back. We haven't found anything besides large tire tracks. If we keep going…" Cleo's voice drifted off.

Cara realized how scared Cleo and Zan were and that they were starting to go a little over the edge, judging by the looks on their faces. But something kept urging her to go on. "We'll just go for ten more minutes." She said.

Cleo sighed, but then nodded. "Alright." She said.

The three kids turned to the trail and started walking down, Cara still in the lead. She kept her flashlight on the tire tracks but also pointed it down the trail. The hill that lead the right trail up on the right side of the left trail they were following, and it was turning into a mountain as they walked farther down. Cara flashed her flashlight and then saw something next to the mountain. She pointed it at the object and saw that it was just a bench.

"How about we rest for a bit and then walk five more minutes?" Zan suggested.

"Sure." Cara replied.

Zan sat down on the bench while Cara and Cleo remained standing.

"Did anybody notice how quiet it is out here?" Cleo asked.

"Maybe the killers killed off all the animals." Zan joked.

Instead of laughing back, Cleo put on an uneasy look of fear and worry.

"C'mon, guys. Everything's fine. We got this far into the forest." Cara said as she swung her flashlight at the further part of the forest. Cleo turned her attention to Cara. "We can-"

"Wait." Cleo said, looking at Cara. "What is that?"

Cara lifted an eyebrow. "What is what?" She asked as she began to feel her face cautiously.

"Not you, the-. Flash your flashlight back over there." Cleo said as she pointed her own flashlight behind Cara.

Cara turned around and pointed her flashlight at the trail as Zan did so himself and stood up. Something was shining on the trail next to the mountain. It appeared to be inside something but was sticking out of it.

"Stay behind me." Cara said as she started walking toward the object. Cleo and Zan did so as they followed Cara.

Cara approached what looked like an old, ragged tan bag. The thing that was shining was silver, and it looked like something that sent a small shiver down Cara's back. She crouched down and reached for the back and pulled part of its cloth away… and saw a collection of different-sized knives inside. Cara quickly let go of the cloth and backed up, bumping into Cleo and Zan.

"Oh my god." Zan said. "Are those knives?" Zan asked as he came over to the bag and opened it. "These are knives."

"Guys we need to go. Now." Cleo said.

Cara's eyes trailed up when she saw something red on the rock wall. She flashed her flashlight up onto the rock wall and saw some kind of symbol. It was a circle with a large, "X" over it.

Cleo noticed it, too. "What the heck is that?" She asked.

Zan looked toward him before turning to the wall. He let go of the bag and backed away from the wall. "I don't know, but we've gotta go." He said.

Cara studied the symbol. Why did it look so familiar? As she was looking at it, she could see Cleo's head from the corner of her left eye. Cleo turned her head suddenly, like she heard something. Her abrupt, startled gasp caught Cara's attention and she looked at her. Cara could see that her turquoise eyes were widened. Zan also heard her gasp and turned toward her. At the same time, Cara and Zan turned their heads to look down the trail, and almost jumped a little by surprise.

A figure was standing in the distance. Everyone flashed their lights on the figure, but they could not see them clear enough. It was so dark that the person looked completely jet-black.

"…Hello?" Cara called.

There was no answer.

"Who is that?" Zan mumbled his question before calling himself. "Hello?"

There was still no reply. Cara took her flashlight off of the person to possibly see better. The person was tall and thin, and it looked like there was no hair on their head. It was still too dark to actually see them.

Cara decided to take a couple of steps toward the person. The person just stood there, not making so much as a sound. "Hello? Um, I'm-"

An abrupt noise broke the complete silence, piercing through the trio's ears.

"What is that?" Cleo asked as she started pointing her flashlight all around the forest.

"Hello?" Zan called.

Cara looked around herself before turning back to the figure. The figure was gone. She flashed her light at the spot they were in, but they were not there.

"Cara, we need to go!" Cleo said. "Right now!"

The noise stopped.

"What the heck? What was that?" Zan asked.

"I… I don't know." Cara said.

A new noise was now breaking the silence again, but this time it sounded like a car engine. Everyone looked back to the trail they came down from and saw car lights brightening the trail. The familiar black van stopped and the doors swung open. The familiar sound of snickering and wheezing brought relief to the trio as they saw the Toon Patrol come out of the van with their guns pointed at the kids.

"Put your hand where we can see 'em!" Smarty commanded.

The kids slowly lifted their hands. "Guys, it's us!" Cara called.

The weasels lowered their guns and looked at each other in confusion.

"It's Cara, Cleo and Zan!" Cara called.

"_Chica_?" Greasy asked. He lowered his gun and showed himself from behind the car door. He approached them to get a better look at them. "It's the kids."

"Please get us out of here." Cleo said. "We just spotted someone down that road. They weren't saying a word to us or anything!"

Greasy sighed. "Hurry up. All o' ya' get in the back." He said.

The kids quickly followed him to the back of the van. He opened the doors for them and they quickly crawled inside. After Greasy jumped in behind them, Psycho and Stupid came into the back, too. They all sat down on the floor as Smarty started up the van.

"What the hell are you _amigos_ doin' out here?" Greasy asked.

Cara knew she was guilty, and she chuckled nervously. "I was kind of growing impatient about wanting to know who I was, so I decided to come out here and find any other people who might've been with Jeanette, because she said there were others here." She said.

Greasy's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" He asked.

"Are you?! You could also get killed out here!" Cara said.

"I already told you, it was under Judge Doom's orders! And these killers can't harm us!" Greasy said.

"I'm actually guessing they can. Don't you know that a little toon girl named Cathy Andrews disappeared the day before yesterday?" Cara asked. "They probably made some Dip and are going to start killing toons!"

"You and your friends cannot be interrupting our work. We're gonna-"

Greasy was cut off as the van suddenly stopped, the tires screeching in the process. Smarty had to have hit the breaks because the force was so strong it made the three weasels fly into the van wall and hit their heads.

"Uh oh. Are you okay?" Cleo asked as she helped Greasy up.

"I am. _Gracias_." Greasy replied and then knocked on the slot in the van wall. "Boss, what's going on?"

"I see something." Smarty said from the other side. "You might wanna come out here."

Greasy took out his gun, Psycho took out his blade and Stupid took out his baseball bat. Greasy opened the van doors and the three weasels walked out. Cara, Cleo and Zan followed them out.

"What did you find, boss?" Greasy asked.

Cara came out from behind the van and looked at Smarty, who was looking up at a tall tree. There was a silhouette high up in the tree with trees and branches possibly covering them.

"Hey!" Smarty called as he pointed his gun up at the silhouette. "Who's up there?"

Just like the last dark figure, the silhouette didn't even make a move. Cara was starting to feel uncomfortable again. Was it the same dark figure? How did they get up in the tree so quickly. But Cara noticed that this silhouette had hair, long hair. She also noticed that the person's legs were dangling, and she could almost see the silhouette's full body like it was standing. But how was that possible? The silhouette had to be sitting. Cara squinted her eyes in suspicion and turned on her flashlight. However, when she flashed it on the silhouette, she almost dropped the flashlight.

The silhouette was a girl about Cara's age. The group could only see her left side. She had long, wavy light-brown hair. It was too hard to see her eye color. She was wearing a white tank top and a skirt like Cara, only the girl's skirt was stripped blue and orange. Her flip flops were blue. Dry blood was stained on the girl's clothes… as one of the thick tree branches had been stabbed into the girl's middle body, leaving her dangling there. There was some dry blood trickling from the girl's mouth, and her eyes were wide and dead.

"…Wha-… wha-…" Cleo couldn't even mumble out her words as she stared up at the body in horror.

"Everyone get inside the van right now." Smarty ordered. "We've gotta tell the boss about 'dis."

_SNAP!_

Everyone looked around after hearing a branch break. Cleo and Zan turned on their flashlights as they looked around. Cara was flashing her own flashlight around. She pointed right side of the trail was slowly turning it to the left. Her flashlight finally caught something as she saw a pale arm and a black sleeve. Cara turned the flashlight quicker until it was fully on what was there.

There, standing in the middle of the trail, was a tall man dressed in a black suit. He looked like he was turned around, and he looked like he could be about seven to eight feet tall. Cara blinked and tilted her head in confusion. Was this the figure? Why did he look familiar?

"Hello?" Cara called.

Everyone turned their heads to see what Cara was looking at and Cara heard Cleo gasp lightly. "What the heck?" She asked, almost whispering.

The person just stood there, didn't turn around, didn't say anything. Just… nothing. It was getting on Cara's nerves. She squinted her eyes in irritation and confusion as she started to walk towards the person.

"Hey kid, wait!" Smarty said as he came over to Cara's side, pointing his gun at the person. The two were silently stalking over to the tall person.

Cara was trying to remember where she had seen this guy before. It feels like she's seen him many times, not just from somewhere, but like, she knew him. Could he be one of the people Jeanette was talking about? The ones that were missing?

"Uh, guys…" Zan called. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Cara almost stopped walking when she remembered Jeanette. She rewinded in her memory the time before she got to see Jeanette in the hospital for the first time. The two detectives gave Cara a piece of paper, showing a picture of a tall, faceless man in the woods, dressed in a black suit.

A wave adrenaline went through Cara's body as she remembered it. Her breath quickened as they got closer to the tall man. She also came to realize that the person was wearing the suit wrong. The part that was supposed to be in front was actually in the back. Did he know he was wearing it the wrong way? The picture on the paper kept flashing back into Cara's mind. She was starting to feel like something was wrong here, and it was starting to hurt her collarbone somehow.

When Cara and Smarty got close enough, Cara's eyes mentally went down to the ground to look at the man's feet…

…And his toes… were pointing to Cara and Smarty…

A stronger wave of adrenaline went through Cara's body again. She began to back up, her eyes widened with horror.

Smarty noticed this and turned his head. "What's wrong with-"

Smarty was cut off as something came out of the man's back. A black tentacle shot out and hit Smarty, sending him flying into a tree.

"What the-? What's going on?!" Wheezy asked.

Another strange noise appeared, this time louder. Everyone was looking around each other and beginning to panic. Except for Cara. Cara just stood there, staring up at the tall, faceless man… or whatever he was. The same black tentacle that hit Smarty now shot at her, this time wrapping itself around her body. Cara quickly snapped out of her paralyzed state when she felt herself being picked up.

Suddenly, Cara began to get that weird feeling again. But this time it was only in her teeth. Was she teething again?

"CARA!" Cleo cried out.

As fast as she could, Cara quickly bit down on the loose tentacle that was not tangled around her. She sunk her "teeth" inside the tentacle and black blood came pouring out of it. She couldn't tell if the monster was in pain or not because he was, well, faceless. The man, or monster, let go and the noise in the air stopped. It grabbed its tentacle with its pale hand and looked at the injury as it let go of Cara.

Cara somehow landed on her feet and ran toward Smarty, who was still lying there, clutching his head from a possible headache he was now having. She snatched the pink-suited weasel up and sprinted of the van. She watched as everyone was climbing into the van as fast as they could. There was no point in telling anyone to get in the van because that thing has already scared them half to death.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three gunshots went off, and Cara knew they didn't come from any of the weasels' guns. As Cara opened the driver door and put Smarty into the van, she turned her head and saw another pair of car lights coming closer from behind the monster and from down the trail.

The car lights weren't normal. They weren't circular like normal cars. These ones were in a rectangular kind of shape. As the car lights got closer, Cara could see the car that was pulling up, and it didn't look normal either. Judging by the size, it looked like a van also. It was white and there looked like some device on top of it. Cara could see two figures on the van. One of them was driving while the other one had his head and arm sticking out with a giant gun in his hand. This man had shaggy blonde hair like Zan's and light-brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a white T-shirt. He shot at the monster again and somehow the monster yelled out in pain. The van passed the monster and approached the side of the van.

"Get in your van and go! NOW!" The man ordered.

All Cara could do was nod quickly and climb into the van. She put Smarty into her lap. Wheezy was driving the van as he stepped on the gas. The van started going at a fast speed. Cara looked at the rearview mirror and saw the white van. She noticed that the tires were bigger than normal tires and there were marking on them. Could those people be the ones who have been driving through here? Cara watched as they followed and began to shoot at the monster. The monster stood there for a second before it started to chase after them. The noise in the air appeared again, and this time it seemed to be as far away as the monster was. Cara watched in astonishment as the monster seemed to flicker as it walked, like what the movies would do if something was wrong with the tapes. The monster was walking slowly and wobbly in an unusual way, like it was trying to find its way through fog. But as it flickered, it teleported closer and closer to them as they drove down the trail.

Cara saw no more as she looked away from the mirror. She could see the end of the trail up ahead, and the flashing red-and-blue lights of police cars waiting. Did they know they were here? Or did they just come here to search more? Either way, Cara was happy to see them, and she was sure Cleo and Zan would be, too. Cara came to her senses and realized it was so stupid to bring her friends out here. She wondered if she had even done it before. Then Cara remembered something and looked back at the rearview mirror, not to look back at the monster, but to look at herself. She looked at her teeth through the mirror and they looked normal. They must've turned back right after she had bitten that thing.

They drove out of the trail and onto the cement parking lot. The police had their guns raised at them. Wheezy turned the wheel to the left as that they could see the forest on the left side and the parking lot on the right. The police were yelling something, but then they turned their heads as they saw the white van come out of the trail. The man in the van still had the gun out as he was shooting at the monster. Cara guessed it was still following them.

Cara opened the door and got out. She slammed the door behind her as she approached the police.

One police officer who had his gun raised at the white van yelled out, "Stop shooting!".

Cara approached the police. "No, you don't understand! There was something in there and it-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Another cop yelled out.

Soon all of the cops were gasping and mumbling questioningly in shock. Cara turned to the trail and saw that the monster was still coming. It was still in the forest on the trail but it was coming.

"MEN, FIRE!" A cop said and the police started firing at the monster. But the bullets didn't harm the monster. The monster just continued walking oddly, flickering more as it got closer.

Cara heard the sound of a door opening and closing. She turned her head and saw the man with blonde hair come out of the white van. He hurriedly walked over to the trail as he loaded his gun with more bullets. He stopped before he could walk onto the trail. He raised his gun, aimed it high, and shot at the monster.

The monster just faded away, leaving what looked like black smoke lingering in the air.

The man's widened eyes looked like they were full of relief, but Cara heard him say, "It'll come back with them". He turned around and faced the police. He was now walking over to them. "You all have got to get out of here and-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING, SIR?!" A cop that approached him asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now, I need you to listen to me." The man said.

The police gathered around him as he began to talk. Cara saw the back of the white van doors open and she turned her head to it. A pretty girl around Cara's age came out of the van. She had dyed neon-pink hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Her long bangs almost covered her face. She had green eyes with freckles on her face. She was wearing a green tank top and a pair of worn out jean shorts that appeared to be ripped at the bottom. After the girl came out of the van, she saw Cara and gasped.

"Cara?" The girl asked, running toward her. "Cara, is that you?!"

Just like the last time she was hugged unexpectedly, Cara froze as this girl flung her arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Oh thank goodness!" She said.

Not knowing what to do, Cara just simply asked a random question. "Um… do you know someone named Jeanette?" She asked.

"Jeanette?" The girl said before gasping and letting go of Cara. "Jeanette was with us, too? Is she alright? Who else is still alive?"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Casey?" Cara heard the man say. She turned to see the blonde man come up to the two girls.

"Mr. Harris, this is another one of my friends. She must've been with me because she's here!" Casey said.

Mr. Harris turned to Cara. "Is that true? What's your name?" He asked.

"Cara. Cara Smith." Cara replied.

"Cara Smith? But your last name is Williams." Casey replied.

"Williams?" Cara asked.

"Look uh, Cara, we need to know as much as you can about what happened. Casey told us all she knew but we need more information." Mr. Harris said.

Cara knew what they meant. "I'm sorry you two, but I don't remember anything that happened. I don't even remember anything about myself. You see, I've had amnesia for the past month." She admitted.

Mr. Harris and Casey looked at her with blank expressions. "You don't remember anything?" Harris asked.

Cara shook her head.

"Then how did you know your name was Cara?" Casey asked.

"When they found me in the forest, there was a bracelet on my wrist and it was labeled, "Cara". I don't have it with me right now. It's back in the apartment." Cara replied.

"Bracelet?" Casey asked. "Oh! You're talking about our friendship bracelet!"

"Friendship bracelet?" Cara asked.

"Yeah! You, me and Carmina are best friends!" Casey said before gasping. "Was Carmina with us, too? Did a girl named Carmina ever show up? Where's Jeanette?"

"Look girls, we'll answer questions later but right now we need to get to safety. That thing will come back and it'll come back with reinforcements." Mr. Harris said. "The entire city is in danger."


	23. Refuge At The ACME Factory

_**June 27 1947 **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**There is something horribly wrong going on. Things are getting worse. Much worse. And they're happening so fast. I've become very suspicious of things. A lot of things. **_

_**Starting off in the morning the last time I wrote my latest news, I was getting ready for the day and I forgot to close the blinds as I was getting dressed. As I was closing them, I saw Aria outside, talking to someone. I couldn't see them because the wall and dew was covering them. **_

_**Later on that day, Zan, Aria and I went back to Maroon Cartoons to see if that device I found in the forest really was a video camera, and Mr. Maroon himself said that it was, yet he's never seen one like it before. He said he could possibly get the tapes to record. **_

_**After leaving the studios, we met a handsome boy named Anthony. I never got his last name, but he was very friendly. We all went out to get to know each other, and we also got to know from the newspaper that there have been suspicious murders and disappearances happening throughout all of the western side of America. I found that to be very odd. **_

_**After we got back to the apartment that day, Zan and Aria went back into their apartment. I thought I heard a crashing window coming from the end of the hall and I saw that the window all the way down the hall had been crashed. What was weird about that is that I could see nothing that had caused the crash. Curiously, I came over to the window and saw the weirdest thing. **_

_**There was a little girl standing behind the park in the back of the building. She had long, curly brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink nightgown… and it looked like there was blood coming down from her head. I wanted to go down there to see if there was something wrong with her, but there was something about her that just… I don't know. Then the girl suddenly looked directly up at me and I quickly got away from the building. **_

_**This morning I did the usual and got ready for the day. Today was the day to go and visit Jeanette to see if she could talk this time. I left my apartment to go and ask Zan and Aria if they wanted to come with me. I knocked on the door and waited for Zan or Aria to answer. I remembered what happened yesterday and turned to the window. The window had already been fixed, which I found to be weird how fast they fixed it. **_

_**When I came over to the window, I saw Aria talking to the same little girl I had seen yesterday. The little girl was hiding in an alleyway this time. She looked the same as yesterday. I was wondering if that was Aria's friend Aria rarely spoke about. I watched the two girls for a while, and the little girl was making these gestures to Aria, and Aria shook her head, saying, "no". The little girl got mad at this, and that was the last thing I saw before I heard Zan open his door and call me. **_

_**I came over to him and asked him if he wanted to go with me. He agreed to come along, and then mentioned that Aria was talking to her friend. Thinking about the little girl outside, I asked Zan if he had ever seen Aria's friend, and he told me that Aria told him her friend does not like to me seen. I noticed that Zan kept on sniffing the air and asked him why he was doing that, and he asked me if I had brought Sasha home from the Animal Clinic. He told me I smelled like a cat. I didn't smell anything, though. **_

_**After Zan closed the door, Aria appeared out of nowhere. I told her to tell me about her friend. She said her friend didn't want her saying anything about her, but I assured her that her friend wouldn't find out. Aria told me that her name was Sally and she described her, including that she wore a pink nightgown. I asked her if Sally always wore that nightgown, and she told me yes. Aria also told me that Sally likes to sneak up on her while they're playing. I also asked her if she was the one who told Aria that people die from heart attacks if they get too scared. Yesterday, Aria told Anthony and I that after I mentioned being scared. Aria said yes… and Sally also said that she gave someone a heart attack once. **_

_**I thought I was going to have a heart attack just after hearing that. I repeated what Aria said and she said yes to that, too. I asked her if Sally was injured because of all the red liquid on her head, and Aria told me that that was normal for Sally. Aria mentioned that Sally said, "It was all a part of the act". That caught me attention even more, and I asked Aria if she was an actor. Aria wasn't exactly sure. I'm figuring Sally is just an actor who doesn't like to be bothered while she's outside so she's hiding. **_

_**After leaving the apartment, we got to the hospital to talk to Jeanette. They had to move Jeanette to a different room. I told Zan and Aria how Jeanette is right now and to be careful what you say to her. When we got into the room, Jeanette was saying all of these weird things before she started actually talking. She kept mentioning something called, "CreepyPasta on a website" and I had another flashback. I was looking at something called, "CreepyPasta Wiki" on something that was glowing. Jeanette said other things like my siblings and I were obsessed with CreepyPasta and that it was about monsters and psycho killers. Before she could mention something that happened three years, she became, "sick" again and was yelling at someone. Before she blacked out, she told me that three years ago, my brother and his girlfriend went missing. We tried to find them, but things went, "haywire". She also said to look out for the killers, or, "CreepyPastas". **_

_**We had to leave the hospital because of Jeanette's, "sickness" was acting up. I was so confused and frustrated because I wasn't exactly getting the answers I wanted. And what really confused me is why was she screaming, "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"? No one was hurting her, and she was saying things like she wasn't in the right time. I don't know if she's crazy, or if the pills she's taking are making her worse. **_

_**Zan, Aria and I soon found Anthony after we left the hospital. He said that the Toon Patrol beat him up pretty badly in Toontown. I took him to by apartment to help heal the bruises on his chest and back. But I found something interesting on his left shoulder. There was a stab wound, and it looked like a doctor hadn't checked it out. I know what a stab wound looked like because Dr. Smith had known me a few times while we were in the hospital once. I should know because of the stab wound on my right shoulder. Reminder: check that stab wound out at some point. He told me he got into a knife fight a while back and didn't both to go to a doctor. He said it was, "not that bad". But it was a stab wound! At least get it checked out by a doctor! **_

_**After I was done, he was about to leave went he suddenly felt tired. I let him sleep on my bed before I got tired and fell asleep next to him. But throughout my time with Anthony, I've begun to feel something. Something I've never felt before. **_

_**I woke up some time later when I heard both Zan and Greasy shout my name. I don't know what their problem was with me taking a nap with Anthony, but I wanted to get one thing solved because Greasy recognized Anthony and yelled at him. They were about to fight again when I stepped in and told them to let it go. It was a stupid excuse to fight and I didn't want them to brawl after I just helped Anthony with his bruises. **_

_**Greasy came over because he wanted to know if the killer from my room was a human or a toon, and I told him it was probably a human. Greasy also mentioned to us that he and the rest of the Toon Patrol were going to the forest that night to investigate. I thought it was a crazy idea because they were going alone, but they had to go. Greasy and Anthony left after that. **_

_**Not wanting them to get hurt and desperate for answers, I decided to go after them and investigate the Angeles National Forest myself. I asked Zan to come along and he reluctantly agreed. I went to ask Cleo if she wanted to come, and of course, she wasn't answering. Something is going on with Cleo. I don't know for sure if Ms. Willows is involved in it, but I do know that it's affecting Cleo and I intend to find out. **_

_**I asked her to come, and she did go off at me for a minute, but she also reluctantly decided to come. I gave Dr. Smith a call and told him I was going out. He told me to be back at the apartment by 10:00 p.m. **_

_**We left the apartment at around 6:45 p.m. and headed for the Angeles National forest. Zan and Cleo were trying to persuade me to turn back, but I kept going. When we got to the forest, I told everyone to stay close because the killers could be anywhere. My friends tried to persuade me again but I stuck to my plan. **_

_**We walked into the forest and made it to when the trail split. We found these weird, thick tire tracks with strange markings on them. I had never seen such large tires on a car before, and not with markings. We decided to take the left trail since the tire tracks were going in that direction. We kept walking until we found a bench. We took a break before we were going to walk for five minutes. But we ended up finding a bag of knives and a strange symbol on a rock wall. It was a large circle with an "X" over it. Then we saw someone standing on the trail not too far from us. We called to this person, but they weren't answering us. I tried to walk over to them, but then a really strange noise broke the silence. I don't know what it was, but I flashed my flashlight at the figure again and they were gone. **_

_**As soon as the noise stopped, we decided to it was time to go. I don't know what had come over me to bring my friends out there and risk our lives. Coming to my senses, we started to head back. We heard a new noise, and it was the sound of the Toon Patrol's van. They picked us up and we were on our way out of the woods. Greasy and I had a little argument about coming out here, but in my defense, I told him that they shouldn't have come out here even if they were ordered to because they could easily get killed, too. **_

_**We felt Smarty slam on the breaks. He said he saw something outside. We climbed out of the van and looked around. I saw something far up in one of the trees and pointed my flashlight to it. It was the dead body of a girl who had been stabbed in the middle of her body with the giant tree branch that was still connected to the tree. I wondered how someone would be able to get them up there. **_

_**Before we could climb into the van, we saw the dark figure from before again. He was closer this time, but still wasn't exactly visible. Smarty and I started walking over to him. I noticed he was about… possibly eight or nine feet tall, wore a black suit and had no hair on his head. I recognized him from that piece of paper the detectives found in Jeanette's jacket. The one with the faceless man in the woods. **_

_**I assumed this guy was just turned around the whole time… **_

…_**but when we got closer… I looked down at his feet… **_

…_**and his toes… were pointing toward Smarty and I. **_

_**This guy wasn't turned around! **_

_**HE WAS ACTUALLY FACELESS! **_

_**I was horrified. I started to back up. Something came out of the faceless man's back, a black tentacle as it Smarty, sending him flying into a tree. The same tentacle snatched me, bringing me into the air. At that moment, the same feeling from the other night coursed through me again. This time it was just in my teeth, and I could feel them growing again. I bit down on the tentacle. I landed on my feet and we all rushed toward the van. I came over to Smarty and grabbed it before bolting toward the van. **_

_**The we heard gunshots. A white van came out of the forest and started shooting at the monster as it tried to heal itself. The man with the gun told us to go. We did as he said and zoomed out on the trail. The white van followed up as the man continued to shoot at the monster. I noticed that this white van had the same thick tired and marking s that matched the tracks we saw on the trail. Come to think of it, the white van didn't look at all like a van I had ever seen. **_

_**The monster followed us in pursuit. Its legs were go tall, it wobbled as it ran. There were two more things that were weird about it. The same noise from earlier that broke the silence was as far away as the monster was, and it was coming closer like the monster. The other weird thing is that the monster seemed to flicker a lot as it ran, like what the movies would do if the tapes were messed up, something like that. **_

_**We made it to the end of the trail, where a bunch of police officers were waiting for us. After the white van got out, the monster was still on the trail coming after us. The police saw it and were as shocked as the rest of us. They tried to shoot at the monster, but it was now use. The man in the white van came out with a giant gun and got to the edge of the trail. We watched as he took the gun and shot a single bullet at the monster. The monster just faded away, leaving some black smoke. **_

_**All of us demanded an explanation, but the man said he could not explain what was going on just yet. He told us that the entire city was in danger and people and toons had to be moved into large areas where people would be safe, like warehouses and stuff. **_

_**The last thing that happened was a girl named Casey came out of the white van and when she saw me, she said my name and hugged me. She claimed to know me, Jeanette and someone named Carmina. **_

_**For the rest of the night, the police have called a citywide problem and people started to move into warehouses and other large buildings. People have brought sleeping bags, food, flashlights, etc. I am now in the ACME Factory and I am waiting for the people in the white van, Dr. Smith and my friends to show up. **_

_**Talk to you later, **_

_**Cara**_

Cara finished up her latest diary page before locking it up and sticking it back inside the backpack. Right now she was sitting on a tall pile of crates, her back resting on one of them. She watched as people were getting themselves ready for the night. More people came in from the two front doors of the factory. Little children were asking their parents what was going on. Police was questioning Cleo and Zan. Cara was going to be questioned later when she would be pulled into some, "meeting". Aria and her parents were along with a few other toon families. There was no sign of Anthony.

Cara kept her two eyes locked on the two front doors. She had been waiting for what felt like hours. It was probably 8:00 p.m. by now. She waited for someone, anyone she knew to come walking in, looking for her. Every time she felt herself getting tired, she kept thinking about the monster she had seen out in the forest.

What the heck was it? Why was it flickering? What was that noise that was coming from it? Was it responsible for the disappearances? Questions, questions, questions but no freaking answers! It's so frustrating!

Cara lifted her head when she saw some familiar faces walk through the front doors. She saw Dr. Smith, Ms. Willows and Jeanette walk through. Cara jumped down from the pile of crates. Landing on her feet, she slowly came over to the three of them with a look of guilt on her face.

She approached them. "I'm sorry, guys. I put them in danger and I'm sorry." She said before looking down to the ground.

She felt a par of arms wrap around her and looked up to see Dr. Smith hugging her. Ms. Willows joined in and made a group hug. Jeanette just stood there, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, Smiths? Ms. Peterson?"

Everyone departed from the group and saw the sheriff looking at them. "You're needed upstairs." He said.

Dr. Smith nodded and turned to Ms. Willows. "You think you can stay here for a bit?" He asked her.

"Aria and her parents are right over there." Cara said, pointing to Aria and her parents.

"Okay." Ms. Willows replied.

Cara, Dr. Smith, Jeanette, and the sheriff left as Ms. Willows went over Aria and her parents. The group headed on over to the back of the warehouse, where there was a staircase leading to an upstairs room. They walked all the way up the steps, and Cara found Cleo, Zan and Casey standing there, waiting by the door. Cara could hear a loud argument going through the door.

"What's going on? Why aren't you guys in there?" Cara asked.

"They're having a fight with two guys in there." Zan replied. "We can't go in until you guys arrived."

Cara nodded, a little confused. The sheriff approached the door and opened the four of them walked in and saw the some police fighting with two guys. One of them was the blonde guy Cara recognized from the white van. The other guy had short brown hair and light-brown eyes, wearing glasses. He had on a plaid yellow shirt, a light-brown sweater and jeans. Other police were with the two guys, fighting against the other cops, who were on the right side of the room. Cara also saw the Toon Patrol and Judge Doom inside this room. Even the weasels were arguing with them. There was a large white sheet in the back of the room, hanging on the wall. Everyone stopped talking and looked to the small group.

"What's going on?" The sheriff asked.

"These morons aren't making any sense!" One of the cops on the right side said.

"You weren't there, Bruce! You didn't see it!" A cop from the left said.

"What happened?" The sheriff asked.

"We're reviewing the events that happened at the Angeles National forest, sir." One cop said from the left.

"The Toon Patrol and those kids came out of the forest with these guys on their tail, and something- eh, something was following them! I-I can't even describe it! It looked like it came out of some kind sick horror movie-"

"HORROR MOVIE?! IT LOOKED LIKE IT CAME OUT OF A NIGHTMARE!" Another cop said.

"_You_ guys say!" A cop from the right side said, not convinced. "Have you all been smoking tobacco too much?!"

Before they could start fighting again, the sheriff yelled out, "Quiet! Now what happened?".

Cara sighed. "I'll tell." She said.

Cara explained to them what happened. But she didn't tell them about the part where she felt like she was teething. She just said she bit the tentacle.

"And that's what happened." Cara said, finishing her story.

"As I was saying earlier." The man named, 'Mr. Schreuder' said. "These killers aren't the kind of killers you look for everyday. We are looking… at something supernatural."

One cop from the right side had his jaw dropped. "What, the fuck?" He simply asked. "That's a bunch of absolute shit!"

"Hey!" Smarty said, snapping his head to the cop. "We were 'der too, pal! We saw it!"

"Aw, come on, sheriff!" Another cop said. "You can't believe this crap!"

"I don't know what to believe, honestly. It could be people with makeup on, or people dressed up. I don't know." The sheriff said.

"How do you explain the tentacle part?" Casey asked.

"Not sure, miss." The sheriff replied. "Is there any way you can prove this _is_ supernatural?"

"Not exactly. You'd have to see it with your own eyes." Mr. Schreuder said. "But I do have something that can show you some of the things we are up against."

"Let me grab the laptop." The man named, 'Mr. Harris' said as he got up from his seat.

_Laptop?_ Cara thought as she remembered Jeanette mentioning something in the hospital about a 'laptop'. She turned to Jeanette. "Jeanette, I remember you mentioning something called a laptop. What is it?"

"It's a type of device from our world. You'll probably recognize it once you see it." Jeanette replied.

Bruce swung his arms in the air. "Here we go with the, 'I'm from another world' bullcrap again." He said.

Casey looked at Cara. "Cara, can you remember anything that happened that night?" She asked.

"I can't remember anything. I have complete memory loss. I didn't even remember you, to be honest." Cara admitted.

"Okay, here we go." Mr. Schreuder said as he came over with a flat, silver device in his hand.

Cara watched curiously as he sat down and put the device in his lap. He opened it in a weird way. A piece of the top was loose from the device. He opened it and a light flashed from a screen on it.

Bruce frowned in confusion and walked over to him. "The hell?" He asked.

"This is a laptop. It's from our world." Mr. Harris said.

"Will you stop it with the 'Our world' crap? That doesn't make sense, alright? There's only one world!" Bruce said.

"No there's not!" Mr. Harris said. "You'll be surprised to hear that there are many different worlds out there, and the one that we come from is not safe."

Mr. Harris started pressing some buttons on this, "laptop". Cara came over to him to get a better look at the inside, along with some other cops. The Toon Patrol also came over to look at it.

The screen was somehow glowing, like the movie theater screen. This device appeared to be electrical, like the other small device that they found. This laptop also looked like a typewriter because there were letter buttons on it and Mr. Harris was pushing them to make words appear on the screen. He typed in: CreepyPasta Wiki. Cara widened her eyes as the screen changed and went to a familiar place.

"Okay. We're at the home page now." Mr. Harris said.

Cara recognized this, "home page". It looked like the same glowing thing she saw in the flashback.

Mr. Harris typed in something called, "Slenderman". It led to a new place, and it showed the same creature that attacked them in the woods.

"That's it!" Someone said. "That's the thing that attacked us!"

"This guy is called Slenderman." Mr. Schreuder said.

Cara looked at the description:

**Slender Man (a.k.a Slenderman) is a mythical creature often depicted as a tall, thin figure wearing a black suit and a blank face. According to the legend, he can stretch or shorten his arms at will and has tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back.**

"Okay, so what?" Bruce asked.

"This is one of the creatures responsible for the disappearances here." Mr. Schreuder said.

"Well what is he doing with them? Killing them?!" Wheezy asked.

"No one knows." Casey said. "He takes whoever enters his domain. "The five of us are just lucky to have made it out."

"We didn't exactly make it out, Casey." Jeanette said. "If you know what I mean, no offense."

"Well we're alive, aren't we?" Casey asked. "And not to mention Slenderman wasn't the only one hunting us."

"Oh yeah." Zan said, snapping his fingers and turning to Cara. "What about the guy that attacked you in your bedroom that night, Cara?"

"What guy?" Mr. Schreuder quickly asked.

"This psychotic boy with a huge knife came into my room through the window and attacked me." Cara said. "He-"

"Did he have bleached-white skin, dark circular eyes, and a smile carved into his face?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Uh, yeah-" Cara said.

"Did he say, 'Go To Sleep' before trying to kill you?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Cara said, kind of breathless.

"That was Jeff The Killer." Mr. Harris said as he started typing again. He turned the laptop around and showed everyone the exact same guy that attacked Cara that night. "Is this the guy?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Cara said. "That's the guy!"

"_This_ is the guy that attacked you?!" Greasy asked. "_Ay, amigo_."

"C'mon!" Bruce said and everyone turned to them. "You all cannot believe this! This is not real! How do we know that these guys aren't the killers?! How do we know that this isn't some kind of sick game they're playing and using these things to scare us?! For all we know, these guys could've called the killers to come down here and kill us!"

Mr. Harris shot out of his chair, still holding the laptop. "I've just about through had it with you! We are not the killers and we haven't called them! They don't even have a f*cking phone number! Why would we be telling you this if it wasn't real?!" He asked.

"Because you're all playing some kind of sick game! There's no such thing F*CKIN' SUPERNATURAL-"

"**STOP!**" Someone yelled as loud as possible from the background.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to the one yelled out one singe word. Cara had to move around to see who it was. She was surprised to see that Cleo was walking forward. Her red-haired friend's turquoise eyes were filled with sadness. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something that they couldn't see because her hand was balled into a fist.

"It's true." Cleo said. "The supernatural is real."

"How do you know, miss?" The sheriff asked. "What's that in your hand?"

Cleo looked like she hesitated, but slowly opened her hand. A thick, glowing yellow string appeared from her hand. She held onto it by her thumb and index finger and showed it to everyone.

Some people backed up a little, whispering things in confusion.

"I know, because…" Cleo breathed out. "I met one…"

* * *

**The CreepyPasta website is real. Warning: It's horror. **


	24. Cleo's Story 'Deadly Senses & Strands'

"**Aliana Bridge" is made up by me.**

* * *

**Cleo's POV:**

It all happened in just one week. The week, I will never forget…

My parents and I were not close. We never did anything with each other. My parents would only do things with each other most of the time. My parents and I moved to a small town called "Aliana Bridge" in Nevada. It was a quiet town; nice people, good environment, like any average town. My dad became a good lawyer and my mother worked at a gift shop down the road not far from my neighborhood. For me, it was just the usual. Going to school and doing the usual things a normal kid would do. I wasn't really happy with life, seeing myself as a kid being ignored by her parents, having no friends after moving into a new town. This just felt so… depressing.

It was July 14, 1947 and half the summer had passed. I wasn't too excited about summer anyway because my parents and I would never do anything together. After we unpacked, I began to go out and explore the town. I went to the mall, bought a few clothes from some shops, went into a pet store and pet some animals. But I felt so lonely.

As I left the mall that day, I saw the newspaper boy holding up newspapers to give to ongoing folks. A lot people were going to him and getting a newspaper, so I decided to go get one and see what the fuss was about. I got one, and the cover said: **COUPLE MURDERED AT MIDNIGHT**. I was quite anxious because the couple was murdered not far from the mall. The newspaper also said that it wasn't a robbery. They had no idea who would want to kill these people.

It soon became the late afternoon and I went home to find my parents listening to the news on the radio. It was about the murder of the couple near the mall. I listened to it for a while. They said that the couple had gone to a party last night and was on their way back home. They had been stabbed to death. A friend of theirs who had come by to identify the bodies mentioned that the wife had been wearing a beautiful emerald necklace that night, and it was now missing from the body. I got bored of listening to the radio and went upstairs.

Later that night, both my parents were asleep, but I was not. I couldn't sleep. As much as I tried to bore myself, counting all the way to one hundred, keep my eyes shut, for a long period of time, I just could not fall asleep.

I open my eyes after keeping them shut for five minutes and looked at my room. It was kind of light on the inside because of the moon shining on the town, but there was this one corner in my room that was never lightened. I stared at it for a while, hopefully to try to fall asleep. And actually seemed to start working. I stared at it for a little while longer, and before I could close my eyes, I saw something.

Something suddenly appeared there in the darkness. Two glowing yellow lights were shining there in the corner. They looked like a pair of eyes. Had some kind of animal gotten into their house? They didn't have a problem with animals so far around here. But I studied these eyes, and they didn't look like they belonged to an animal. They actually looked like human eyes. There were no irises or pupils or anything. They were just… plain, yellow-glowing eyes.

I was scared at first, of course, because I didn't know what the heck it was. Then the eyes started to move upward, and the small dark corner was only dark because of whatever it was being in the corner. This thing moved up until I saw an entire human figure. This person had been crouching the entire time.

Scared, I jumped out of my bed and tried to get to the door. I didn't go far as I felt two hands grab me by the shoulders and pull me back. As much as I struggled against this person, he was unusually calm, and his body didn't move around much as I was struggling. It was like I wasn't hitting him at all. He brought me back to my bed and set me down. He made me stare into his glowing eyes. He was so calm and looked serious. I could see that he wasn't going to hurt me. Then I calmed down.

I asked him who he was, but it turns out he couldn't speak. So I brought him over to my desk and gave him a piece of paper and a pencil. I told him we should you them to communicate. Then I began to ask my questions and he answered, writing down his response.

What's your name?

**Call me P.T.**

Why are you in my house?

**Looking around.**

For what?

**I'm just curious.**

Do you live around here?

**I will be for a while.**

What do you mean?

**I've got to take care of something and then leave.**

Do you mind if I ask why?

**Yes.**

Okay, sorry.

**That's okay.**

As I was talking to him, I studied him. He looked like he could be two years older than me. He had long dark-gray hair that reached his shoulders but were sticking out at the ends. He was wearing a weird, gray cap on his head. He was wearing a dark-gray coat, a gray sweater underneath with a hoodie, darker gray pants and gray shoes. Boy, he really liked the color gray. He was wearing black gloves. I also noticed that his mouth was glowing yellow, too.

We talked for a while. He was nice and calm. I told him about my life, that we moved around a lot and we just moved her a little while ago. He asked me if I liked it here. I told him it was okay, but I wouldn't want to come back here again.

It was almost midnight and I was finally getting tired. P.T. put me to bed like a parent would. I asked him if he would come back tomorrow night and he said yes. He waited in the corner again for me to fall asleep. I eventually drifted off after closing my eyes.

As a couple of nights flew by, P.T. would come and visit me each night and we would hang out. I could never really make any friends outside, so it was nice to have P.T. around. We would talk and play games and listen to a few movies on the radio that played. P.T.'s favorite kind of stories were basically horror and thriller. One night I got scared by one of the stories so bad that I couldn't fall asleep. When I told P.T. that, he got up from the corner he would always go to when I was going to bed. He came over to me, crawled into my bed, wrapped his arms around my body and cuddled me. It made me feel safe and I instantly fell asleep. That was so sweet of him.

But things that I noticed weren't only happening at night. Things were happening during the day, too. You see, the night after I met P.T., the summer got very hot. About a day later, I started smelling something. It wasn't a pleasant smell it all. It was a very bad odor. I could even smell it from inside my house. I did my best to ignore it.

As the week went on by, I found out from the newspapers and radios that more murders were happening throughout the town. Sometimes bodies would be found, other times people would disappear, but there were hints of blood traced around the crime scenes, revealing that they had been dragged and possibly put into a car. That didn't keep me from going out, though. These murders were happening to people who were out at night, and I never went outside at night at all. I would tell P.T. about it. He told me that if the murderers would come for me, he would protect me.

Then on the fifth day I realized that the bad smell was coming from _my_ house. I found that out because when I left the house and went straight to the mall, a lot of people would stay away from me while I was looking for clothes. That day when I came home, one of the neighborhood kids walked up to me and told me that my house stunk. I told him I would check into it.

I walked into my house and the odor was a little stronger this time. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat for snack. I sat down at the table and saw my dad's satchel sitting there. I guessed he was already home from work. The sunlight reflected its light on something shiny in the satchel. I looked at this item. It was silver and it looked like there was a red liquid on it. As I moved my face in closer to see it better, the satchel was snatched away by my dad. He gave me this… uncomfortable smile before walking away.

A few minutes later my mom walked in, and I noticed something around her neck. It was a necklace. A very thin string of gold and an emerald hung from it. I felt my blood run cold. I asked her where she got it, and she told me she got it from a jewelry store. But my senses were telling me otherwise. Speaking of senses, when I came into the kitchen, I noticed the smell was stronger now.

That night, I told P.T. about my suspicions. He was definitely curious about it, asking me questions if I was positive about it. I replied with yeses. I think he could sense my weak fear because he stayed extra close to me that night. I could sense myself he was being protective of me.

On the sixth day, I was determined to find out what was going on. Not wanting to cause suspicion for my parents, I did the same thing I did ever day: go to the mall. Of course, everyone avoided me because of the smell that lingered on me. I got home at around 2:00 p.m. I didn't find my parents anywhere. I went into the kitchen and smelled the scent. It was even stronger now. I opened the cabinets, the shelves, the fridge, but I could not find the source of the odor.

Then… I eyed the basement. I slowly walked over to the basement, and the smell was getting stronger. I was hesitant, but I opened the door. The smell did me like a sledgehammer. I almost couldn't breathe; it was so much stronger down here. I covered nose with the collar of my shirt and went downstairs. The light switch was at the bottom of the steps. When I got to the bottom, I turned on the lights, and what I saw was unbearable.

There were dead bodies everywhere. Some were the full corpses, some had been butchered. Body parts and blood were everywhere. I threw up several times while I was down there. I couldn't take it. I also found a pile of newspapers stacked up on the small table in the corner. I walked over to them. They had a bunch of front covers talking about murders all over the areas of the previous places where we used to live. Then I realized that there had been so many murders where we had once lived. My parents… were the murderers of Aliana Bridge. My parents were the murderers of all these people. My parents were freaking SADISTC SOCIOPATHS! It all made perfect sense! They never even attempted to get close to me, we always moved around, sometimes they didn't even come home until midnight… Were they planning on bumping me off sometime?

I knew what I had to do. I had to call the police. I looked around and saw some butcher knives on the walls in the back. I found a little pocketknife and put it in my own pocket. But I saw a shadow appear from upstairs. I slowly turned around and saw my mother standing upstairs, an uncomfortable smile on her face. She came downstairs and grabbed me by my arm. After hauling me up both staircases, we got to my room and she pushed me inside. She slammed the door shut.

I was so scared. I didn't bother checking to see if my door was locked from the outside. I didn't bother screaming for help. From the corner of my bed, I leaned myself against the wall and curled up into a ball. I cried and cried, wondering what my own parents would do to me.

Then I asked myself, if my parents were responsible for all of these murders, then why didn't I smell the scent before in our previous houses? Then it hit me.

The heat.

The temperature must've been so hot that is started to barbeque the bodies and the smell rose from the basement.

I tried to keep myself awake, not wanting to see both my parents' sadistic smiles in front of my face and holding knives when I woke up, but it was no use. I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was around 11:00 p.m. I looked up and over to the corner and found P.T. crouching there, staring at me with his golden eyes. When he stood up, I jumped out of my bed and ran over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, crying. I felt his own arms wrap around me and hug me back. I looked up at him and saw that he had a gentle smile on his face, the same smile he would always give me. We did not let go of each other. I told him, "they did it". He tilted his head to his left right in confusion and lifted his right eyebrow, still giving me that gentle smile. I told him what had happened since I got home. I told him how scared I was. I hugged him again and he hugged back. But what happened next surprised and confused me.

He spoke to me.

He told me that everything was going to be alright, and that I should get some sleep. I was surprised and confused because he was now talking. With his mouth. He said he wasn't able to talk. Did he lie to me?

I pointed out that he told me he could not talk. He didn't respond and brought me over to my bed. He tucked me in. I told him we had to leave, but he said he would take care of it. I was uncertain and confused, but I let him put me to bed. He watched as I fell asleep.

An hour later, I woke up. I looked around for P.T., but he wasn't in my room. I was hearing something, though. It sounded like a dull, cracking noise coming from outside my room. I slowly got out of my room and walked over to my door. I turned the knob, and to my surprise, it opened. But wouldn't my parents lock the door to make sure I didn't try to escape? Maybe P.T. unlocked it?

Whatever the reason was, I opened the door and stared at the dark hallway. I was creeping down the hallway with very light steps. The cracking noise was getting louder, and as I got closer, it kind of sounded someone was breaking something? Had my parents gone out again and brought back another victim? Were they cutting their victims apart?

Then I noticed a light coming from my parents' bedroom. It was as golden as P.T.'s eyes and mouth when they glowed. The cracking noise was coming the bedroom. I reached for the knob, turned it, and opened the door…

…

I saw them. I saw my parents. I saw them floating there, right in the middle of the room, just above their bed. They looked like they were swinging a little. But I couldn't see what was holding them in the air. I called out to them in a questioning tone, and they slowly looked up at me. Their faces were scratched, bloody, blood was coming out of their noses. I looked at the floor and there were several blood stains everywhere. They weren't big, but it was still blood.

And then… something slowly began to appear. I saw thick, golden strings wrapped around my parents' bodies and limbs. The golden string suddenly pulled back, making my parents arch their backs and close their eyes tightly in pain. The string made their arms and legs bend, and then I heard the snapping noise. My parents screamed and cried out in pain as their bones began to break in half. I covered my mouth as my jaw dropped, widening my eyes in terror as I watched their bones turn in different directions. Some of the golden string wrapped around my parents' heads, covering their mouths so that I wouldn't be able to hear them scream anymore.

I wanted to vomit at the sight. I wanted to scream. But I just couldn't. It was like something was holding myself back.

Then I saw P.T., slowly appearing in one corner of the bedroom. He wasn't crouched this time. The golden strings were coming from his fingertips. It was him who was doing this to them.

He turned to me suddenly and I almost jumped at his sudden gaze. He said, "Don't worry. I'm getting rid of them. They won't be able to hurt you now."

But, this looked much worse. He was killing my parents right in front of me. I know we weren't close, and I knew they were killers, but watching them die like this, it made tears fall from my face. I told him to stop. He wouldn't listen. I continued to hear the sound of my parents' muffled screams and their bones breaking.

I tried to move forward again. I wanted this to stop, but I couldn't move. I wondered of P.T. was holding me with strings but I looked around myself and I didn't see any. I was just paralyzed with shock and fear.

When it was finally over, my parents were dead. Every single bone in their body was broken, even their ribs and fingers. Blood dripped and stained their bed. The golden strings let go of them, making their broken corpses drop and fall onto the bed. I looked at them until I saw P.T. stepping toward me.

I turned to him. He was still smiling gently. He pointed at me, and a single golden thread appeared from his index finger. It was coming at me. I wanted to back away, but then I remembered I had a weapon on me. The pocketknife.

The golden strand reached my right hand and began to wrap around it. I was surprised at its gentle touch. As quick as possibly, I took out the pocketknife and sliced the golden strand. P.T. widened his golden eyes and groaned in pain as he brought his string back. I dropped the pocketknife and turned. I ran down the hallway and down the steps, more tears pouring down my face. When I made it outside, I went to my neighbors' house and called for help. They answered the door, brought me inside and called 911.

It was the last day of the week. I was in the police station. I told them everything, but what I didn't tell them was about P.T. and how my parents died. I told them that I just found their bodies after waking up from a bad smell, and then I got so scared I went to my neighbors. They went over to the house to investigate, and they eventually found the slaughter room underneath my house. They asked me if I knew about this, and I pretended to be shocked and I told them I knew nothing of it.

I called my aunt that day, Ms. Marina Willows. I told her what I told the police. But about P.T., I had to tell someone about him. I told her I would tell her about my, "friend" when I got to her house. She was going to be taking care of me for the time being. My abusive uncle, Jake Donohue was trying to win custody of me. Hopefully I would get to stay with Ms. Willows for the rest of my childhood. When I got to Aunt Marina's house, I told her about the real story. The one with P.T. She believed me, and told me that everything would be okay. She said I would have a better life here in Los Angeles. Since then, my aunt has been trying to win full custody and things were better for me in the beginning…

* * *

"I never told my parents about P.T. since the night he first arrived." Cleo said. "He was so sweet. I never thought he was capable of doing such a thing. But I only knew him for one week, after all. After the police had finished asking me questions, I noticed there was something on my wrist. I looked at my wrist and I saw the piece of golden strand still wrapped around it."

"You know, kid." Mr. Harris said. "I think I know who you're talking about. Let me check." Mr. Harris started typing on the laptop.

Cleo turned to Cara. She slowly walked over to her and started to mumble to her. "I owe you an apology." She said.

"For what?" Cara asked.

"Remember when I kept asking you why you were so calm about these situations?" Cleo asked. "I watched you for a bit and I was beginning to think you were hiding something."

Cara felt her own blood begin to run cold.

"I thought you might've been hiding something, but when I saw that monster attack you, I was wrong. I'm very sorry." Cleo apologized.

"Uh…" Cara said, looking down at her hands. "I don't think you should apologize."

"Why not?" Cleo asked.

"Because, I…"

"Here we go." Mr. Harris said. He turned the laptop for everyone to see. The same guy Cleo described as, "P.T." was on the laptop screen. "Is this him?"

Cara looked to Cleo to see that her eyes were widened. "Y-Yeah, that's him." She stuttered.

Mr. Harris turned the laptop around. "Well it says here his name is, 'The Puppeteer'. He feeds on the loneliness, depression and sorrow. He only kills those who will not be missed in society. His abilities are the golden threads he uses to strangle and break his victims. You apparently had much loneliness, depression, and felt much sorrow in the end, and you were not close to your parents so he must've expected you to not miss your parents when he killed them." He said. "But… even if you weren't close to your parents, why didn't you tell your parents about him?"

"The first time I saw him, I thought I might've been imagining things." Cleo said. "The first night we met, he told me to think of him as… his imaginary friend. That's why I never told my parents. They probably would've thought it was ridiculous."

"You said this happened in Nevada, is that correct?" Mr. Schreuder asked.

"Yes." Cleo replied.

"Geez, those killers are moving fast." Mr. Schreuder muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry." The sheriff interrupted. "You said these killers are supernatural? Are you completely sure about that?"

"Sir, we come from the actual CreepyPasta world. Do you really think we wouldn't be completely sure about that?" Mr. Harris asked.

"Wait." Jeanette came in. "Our dimension, is the actual CreepyPasta world?"

"Yes." Mr. Harris said.

Jeanette's jaw dropped before burying her face into her hands. "Oh my god." She mumbled.

"So how do we stop them?" Greasy asked.

"You all are actually believing this?!" Bruce asked.

"It's pretty obvious that this is real, sir." Mr. Schreuder said.

"Yeah, sure." Bruce said sarcastically. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"So how do we take care of this?" The sheriff asked. "What if they try to kill the people in here? This factory if the closest to the forest."

"I had Mr. Harris dump holy water all around the factory. That should hold off Slenderman." Mr. Schreuder said. "But we have to fight the others on our own."

"What about the others outside?" Cara asked.

"I told the police to dump holy water wherever they were taking the other people. They should be good, too." Mr. Schreuder said.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello? This is R.K. Maroon. It's about the video camera that Cara discovered." A voice said from behind the door.

"What about it?" The sheriff called.

"My employees got it to work on the player. Since it could have the evidence you need, would you like my employers to set it up for you?" Mr. Maroon asked.

"Is there a place we can play it?" The sheriff asked.

"There should a large sheet hanging on the wall in the back. Mr. Acme usually uses it to watch movies." Mr. Maroon called.

"Alright, bring it in." The sheriff said.

The door opened and Mr. Maroon walked in. Behind him were a few of his employers pulling in a machine. It was a type of device that could play the movies on walls like lights. When Mr. Maroon came in, he saw Cara, Cleo and Zan and gave them smiles. They smiled back.

"Wait a minute. You guys found one of the video cameras?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah. There were more?" Cara asked.

"We brought quite a few of them in case we- Let's just watch the video and see what happened." Jeanette said.

"So… what's going on?" Mr. Maroon asked. "You're argument was pretty loud. Everyone downstairs heard it and they want to know what's going on."

"That's is information we cannot give you, Mr. Maroon." The sheriff said. "It would be best if it stayed private."

"Well, alright then." Mr. Maroon said. "I could not believe we actually got it to work. When we clicked one of the buttons on the device, it opened and we found a tiny tape inside. We got it to fit in one of our recorders. It should begin once you push play."

After Mr. Maroon explained what to do, he left the room. Everyone pulled up a chair in front of the screen so they could see it. Cara decided to sit in the back. She didn't want everyone to begin staring at her if something bizarre happened because she would feel uncomfortable.

When everyone was seated, the sheriff pushed play, and the video began.


	25. Found Footage Revealed Part 1

The video began to play. It kind of flashed a bit as it was turning on, but when it turned on fully, the audience was surprised to see that not only was the video not as blurry and looked like real life, it was also colored. Everyone widened their eyes in awe and amazement as the video started.

* * *

**~Camera #1: Elizabeth~**

_The inside of a house appeared on the screen. It looked a lot different than most of the audience would expect to see. _

"_Okay, Alice. I think I got it to work." A voice said as the camera turned to a girl on the screen. This girl had wavy light-brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and a blue-and-orange stripped skirt. She was also wearing blue flip flops._

"Hey… hey! That's the girl we saw in the 'florist'! The one that jabbed into 'dat tree!" Smarty said.

"It is?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah!" Smarty said.

"_Did you get the other cameras to work?" The voice asked. The audience was guessing the voice belonged to the person holding the camera. _

_Alice was working on two more cameras that were sitting on a short wooden table. A tiny red light started blinking on one side of each camera. "Yeah, they're working now." She said. _

"_Alright, perfect." The voice said. "Is all of your stuff packed for the camping trip?" _

"_Almost. I've just got to pack the rest of my hygiene products." Alice said. _

"_You might wanna hurry up. They'll be here any minute." The voice said. "And make sure you pack the walkie-talkies." _

"_What about you, Elizabeth? Are you all packed up?" Alice asked as she stood up. _

"_Yeah; I packed most of my things last night." Elizabeth said. Elizabeth must be the one holding the camera. _

"_Okay. I'm just gonna head over to my house and grab the rest of my stuff." Alice said as she pointed her thumbs toward the front door. _

"_Kay. It's a good thing we live next to each other. You know, so we don't have to go running all the way down the road and lose our energy?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Yeah." Alice chuckled. "I'll be right back." _

_As Alice ran toward the front door, the camera turned toward the staircase. Elizabeth walked toward the staircase and headed up the steps. A faint sound, like the sound of a piano playing was coming from upstairs. When Elizabeth reached the top, the camera was showing a hallway. There were a few doors on each side of the walls. Elizabeth started to walk down the hall and the sound of a little girl singing was being heard. _

"_When you're lying here in my arms. I found it hard to believe-" _

"_No, no. It's, '__**I'm finding**__ it hard to believe'." A familiar voice said. _

_Elizabeth approached one of the doors on the right and opened it. It was a bedroom and Cara was siting there next to a little girl. They're backs were turned as they were playing a piano song and singing. _

"_Hey guys, are you ready for the camping trip?" Elizabeth asked. _

_Both girls turned around and looked at Elizabeth and the camera. Cara was wearing a white dress and white flip flops. There was a pink bracelet on her right wrist. But there was also bandage tape wrapped around her right arm. The little girl had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was tied back into one ponytail on each side of her head. She was wearing a blue dress and blue flats. _

"_Yeah, we're ready." Cara replied. _

"_You're both sure you got everything? You packed your laptop and your flashlights? We're definitely gonna need those." Elizabeth said. _

"_Yep." The little girl said. _

"_So you're still practicing? What song are you singing, Molly?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_We're in heaven." Molly replied. _

"_Ah, I love that song!" Elizabeth exclaimed. _

"_She's doing very good so far." Cara said. _

"_But I keep missing the lines in the song." Molly said, her face glooming. _

"_Don't worry. You'll get better." Cara said. _

_BEEP! BEEP! The sound of a car horn went off twice. _

"_Oh that must be them." Elizabeth said as Cara and Molly turned their heads to look at the window._

_The camera was now showing a pair of feet wearing brown flip flops walking on the porch. The camera was lifted up, showing three cars parked across the street in a neighborhood. The door of a white Toyota Yaris opened. _

_A boy with light-brown hair and blue eyes came out. He was wearing a dark-blue shirt with a red stripe in the middle and jeans came out. "Hey, guys! You ready?" He asked. _

"_Yeah, Sean." Elizabeth called. _

"_Here I'll open the trunk." Sean said._

* * *

_The camera was now showing the inside of the car. Sean was in the driver's seat, driving. Outside was a view of passing trees. They appeared to be in a forest. _

"_So… they went in here? Are you sure?" Sean asked, still focusing on the road. _

"_I'm pretty sure they went in here. This is where we always used to look for CreepyPastas." Elizabeth said. _

"_Plus they say that Slenderman's mansion is here somewhere." Molly said from the back seat. _

"_Okay guys, well, you already know that I'm not entirely sure that CreepyPastas exist, right?" Sean asked. _

"_Yeah, we know." Cara said. _

"_I don't think we should be doing this. If these guys do exist, and we got in there, we could get captured and killed." Sean said. _

"_We're not gonna go that far in, Sean. We'll be fine." Elizabeth said. _

"_I know, but I'm just saying. Maybe we just camp on the outer edges." Sean said. _

"_We've got it. Don't worry about it." Elizabeth said._

* * *

_The camera was now showing the forest. The sun appeared to be starting to go down. There were a bunch of teenagers everywhere. The three cars were in the background, parked. The teenagers were setting up tents. _

"_Okay, hurry up guys. We've got to do our introduction soon." Elizabeth said. _

"_Why don't you and Cara set up your own tent?" A girl said. She had long, wavy dark-brown hair (almost black) with blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and sky-blue leggings. She was setting up her tent with Jeanette. _

"_We already set up our tent, Kristina. You guys were messing around in the car on your phones." Elizabeth said. _

_Kristina rolled her eyes and went back to setting up the tent. _

"_Hey, Elizabeth!" Alice called. _

_The camera turned to two other girls who were struggling to get their tent up. _

"_Can you help us real quick?" Alice asked._

* * *

"_Sure." Elizabeth replied. _

"_Okay guys, we're starting." Elizabeth said. _

_The camera was showing a white sheet, hanging from some rope that was tied to something. Elizabeth set the camera down on something. "Who wants to go first?" She asked. _

"_**You**__ go first." Kristina said irritably. _

"_Okay, fine." Elizabeth said with a little attitude back. _

_Footsteps were being heard and a girl came in front of the white sheet._

Cara almost gasped. It was the same girl that has been appearing in her dreams! She recognized her long, wavy dark-brown hair, her dark-brown eyes and the green dress she was wearing. A very small streak of pain went through Cara's head. She winced at the pain, but she was able to ignore it.

"_Hello everyone. My name is Elizabeth Williams. I am sixteen years old. I guess you could say I am kind of the hostess here." Elizabeth said before turning to her left. "Hey, you two get over here." _

_She said that playfully as she pulled Cara and Molly over to her. "This is Cara Williams, my younger sister. She's fifteen." She said. _

"_Hello." Cara said as she waved her hand. _

"_And this is Molly Williams, our youngest sister. She's seven." Elizabeth said. _

"_Hi!" Molly exclaimed, waving her hand wildly. _

_Elizabeth's face turned a little serious. "The reason why we are all out here today is because of what happened three years ago. Our brother, Kevin Williams and his girlfriend, Casana Foster went missing just before graduating from high school along with a couple of other disappearances. We believe they have been taken by Slenderman, and for those of you who don't know who Slenderman is, he is a, 'fictional' character from the CreepyPasta website. We will be showing you that in a few minutes, but right now, we're trying to get you situated on what's going on. Exactly one month ago, two men disappeared and they claimed that they were coming here to investigate. So we're here to find out what happened to the missing people or at least get some evidence that Slenderman exists, because, we're actually CreepyPasta believers." She said. _

"_**You**__ are." Jeanette said. _

"We were looking for Slenderman?" Casey asked.

_Elizabeth sighed before continuing. "I know what you're thinking. You're asking yourselves, 'Why the heck would these kids come out here if this is happening?' and, 'They're asking to be killed'. Our friend, Sean brought holy water so that he can pour it around our campsite and Slenderman cannot reach us. Right now we are in the Nicolet National Forest of Wisconsin. This is the place where they say Slenderman's mansion is. It is May 19, 2015, and it is 5:00 p.m." She explained. _

_The camera now showed a laptop with the Slenderman on it._

Cara recognized the exact picture from the flashback she last had in the hospital while meeting with Jeanette.

"_This is Slenderman. He is known for kidnapping people. What does he do with them? We do not know. We've always wanted to find out since we've believed in the CreepyPasta ever since we've first crossed it." Elizabeth said. "And speaking of cross, Slenderman also has a symbol." _

_Elizabeth pointed at the symbol that was the circle with the X over it. "If you ever see this symbol, be aware that Slenderman is nearby." She said. "Okay, now we're going to introduce you guys to our friends." _

_The camera was pulled away from the laptop and started filming the white sheet again. Alice was standing in front of the sheet, smiling with her hands behind her back. _

"_Tell them your name and your age." Elizabeth said. _

"_Hi. I'm Alice Frost. I'm sixteen." Alice said. _

_The next kid up was Sean. "What's up? My name's Sean Russell, and I'm sixteen." He said. _

_Next, a girl with long, straight red hair and green eyes came up. She was wearing a white tank top and a long red skirt. "Hello. I'm Carmina Milton and I'm fifteen." She said._

_That's Carmina? She kind of looks like Cleo_. Cara thought. Another small streak of pain went through Cara's head.

_Carmina stepped away and Jeanette came in front of the sheet. She looked bored. "Hey, my name is Jeanette Peterson. I'm fifteen." She said. _

_Kristina came into view. "I'm Kristina Ross. I'm sixteen." She said. _

_Next was Casey. "Hi guys, I'm Casey Moore and I'm fifteen." She said. _

_Then a boy with brown hair and blue eyes came up. He was wearing a dull yellow shirt and black pants. "What's up, bros? My name is Aiden Reese, and I'm sixteen." He said. _

_A girl with brown hair and green eyes came up. She was wearing a light green shirt with a rose on the middle and blue jeans. "Hey everyone. I'm Emma Rose and I'm fifteen." She said. _

_The last kid was a boy with light-brown hair and light-brown eyes. He was wearing a light brown shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hey, I'm James Thompson and I'm fifteen." He said. _

"_That's everybody. Now, in two hours when it's completely dark, a group of us is going to start heading out into the woods to search." Elizabeth said._

* * *

_The camera now appeared to be on a table. The sun had gone down more. The camera was filming Cara, Molly, Carmina, Casey, Emma, Aiden and James sitting by the fire in front of the tents. The rest of the kids were in the back where the cars were parked. They were talking about stories and past events. _

"_Are you sure he went in here, Cara?" Emma asked. _

"_Yeah. Kevin and Casana loved CreepyPasta as much as us. This is where they said they were going." Cara replied. _

"_Didn't you try calling them?" Casey asked. _

"_Tried calling, texting, nothing worked." Cara said. "The last thing I remember them doing is getting into Kevin's car leaving." _

_Cara got up from her seat and walked over to a pile of logs. She grabbed one and brought it over to the fire, throwing it in before sitting back down. _

"_Hey Cara, how's your arm doing?" Carmina asked. _

"_It's doing good." Cara replied. _

_James frowned and leaned his head over to look at Cara's right arm. He looked like he just noticed it was wrapped in bandage tape." What- what happened to your arm?" He asked. _

"_Eh, it's a long story." Cara said. "It happened last week during my previous job. I was working on feeding the cats when I heard someone knocking on the door. As I'm walking to the door, my idiot manager comes up next to me. He demands to know if I'm leaving, and I told him that someone was knocking on the door. I opened the door and I find this worn out wooden crate. There was a note on it which said, 'Cat Inside. Do not open!'." _

_Carmina looked at Cara with a shocked expression, her jaw dropped. "What?! Someone locked a cat inside a crate and told you to not even open it?! What the hell?!" She asked. "The things people do to animals these days! Unbelievable!" _

"_I found it to be unbelievable, too. I was going to let the poor cat out anyway, but my manager said to not open it. I told him that there was a living creature in there, but he said no anyway. I don't understand why this guy has a job like that if he won't let a poor cat out of a crate." Cara said. "Anyway, he instructed me to put it inside the vet part of the shelter, where it was going to be put to sleep. As I was taking the crate over there, I felt so bad for the cat that I had to let it out. I got a crowbar and opened one of the sides off. I waited there… waited for it to come out." _

"_Why wouldn't it come out?" Aiden asked. _

"_I'm guessing it was scared. I waited for it until I saw a head poke out of the crate. I looked at this cat for a few seconds. It looked like a gray Turkish Angora breed. It stared at me with large, dark-green eyes. I reached down for it to smell my hand… but then it, it just lunged at me. It took a good chomp in my arm. In fact the bite was so painful it caused me to black out. I woke in the hospital, found out that I got fired from my job, and that was it." Cara finished. _

"_He __**fired**__ you? Crude moron." Casey muttered. _

"_I was going to quit that job, anyway." Cara said. "I wasn't getting paid enough." _

"_What happened to the cat?" James asked. _

"_It ran away. Escaped from that sanctuary." Cara said. "I couldn't blame it, though." _

_The camera was grabbed and was now being lifted up. _

"_-Just trying to make sure there's enough film in it." Elizabeth said. _

_The camera was filming the grass and Elizabeth walking toward the car with the camera in her hands. _

"_Why'd you even bring the cameras in the first place?" Kristina asked. _

"_Cause we need to catch this stuff on film, duh!" Elizabeth replied. _

"_Are you completely for sure that Slenderman's mansion would be here?" Sean asked. _

"_That's what everyone said, including the website." Elizabeth replied. _

"_Did you say that you and your siblings always used to go into this forest to look for the mansion?" Jeanette asked. _

"_Yeah, why?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_How long?" Jeanette asked. _

"_Oh, years back. Since the first time we found out about Slenderman and the CreepyPasta website." Elizabeth said. _

"_Think about this. If you guys have been searching for Slenderman for years in this forest, don't you think Slenderman would've showed up by now or at least one of you guys would've disappeared?" Jeanette asked. _

_Everyone was silent. _

"_What?" Jeanette asked. _

"_Jeanette, did you seriously just ask that?" Elizabeth asked._

* * *

"_What is that?" Alice asked. _

"_I don't know." Elizabeth answered. _

_It was now dark out. The camera was filming the darkened forest. _

_OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWHHHH! _

_The sound of a, "wolf" was being heard. _

"_There it is again." Sean said. _

_They waited for another minute, still filming the forest. _

"_It's a wolf." Jeanette said. _

_There was a short pause. _

"_It didn't sound like a wolf." Alice said. _

_OOOWWWWWWHHH! _

_Alice gasped at the abrupt sound. "Yeah guys, I don't think that's a wolf." She said nervously. _

"_What kind of noise do you think a wolf makes, Alice?" Jeanette asked. _

"_I know that a wolf howls, Jeanette. It just doesn't sound like it's coming from a wolf." Alice said. _

"_Should we go and take a look?" Sean asked. _

_Kristina gasped. "Wait guys… maybe it's Slenderman." She chuckled before laughing. Jeanette laughed along with her. _

"_Slenderman cannot howl! He doesn't even have a mouth! Or a face for that matter." Elizabeth said. _

_Footsteps were being heard. The camera turns to the right to film Cara and Carmina running over. _

"_Hey, do you guys hear that?" Cara asked. _

"_Yeah." Elizabeth replied. _

"_Should we go check it out?" Cara asked. _

"_I don't know, guys. We still have an hour left." Elizabeth said. _

"_Let's just start early. It's dark enough." Carmina said. _

_The camera turned to film Sean, Alice, Kristina and Jeanette. _

"_What do you guys think?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_I don't give a shit." Kristina said. _

"_It's fine with me." Alice said. _

_The camera turned back to Cara and Carmina. _

"_Okay, fine. Is Casey going with you guys?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Nah. She's staying here with Aiden. You know why, right?" Cara asked with a small giggle. _

"_Oh yeah, I know. Casey's just falling for Aiden like crazy." Elizabeth said. _

"_Well, he is attractive, you guys. I'm not saying I have a crush on him too, though." Carmina said. _

"_I know what you mean." Elizabeth said. _

"_Okay, we're off." Cara said, turning around with Carmina. _

"_Don't forget to take one of the cameras!" Elizabeth called._

**~Camera #2: Cara~**

_The camera turned on, showing nothing but the forest. Footsteps were being heard as a couple of flashlights were pointing at the forest. The light seemed to reflect from the tree bark. _

"_Okay, viewers. It's 6:15 p.m. We've been walking for fifteen minutes. We haven't found anything." Cara said. _

"_Do you think Kristina called up one of her boy friends to come out here and scare us?" Carmina asked. _

_The camera turned right to Carmina, whose back was turned. She was pointing her flashlight from right to left. _

"_I don't know. We haven't found anything, so…" Cara's voice drifted off. _

"_We'll just go for another fifteen minutes. If we don't find anything, we'll just head back and start at 7:00 like we were supposed to." Cara said. _

_The camera suddenly shook and Cara almost lost her grip on it as she almost tripped. "Ouch, shoot." She said. _

_She pulled herself back up. _

"_Hey, Cara." Carmina called. _

_The camera lifted up, filming Carmina who was now a few feet away from her. Carmina had her back turned, but the camera could see the right side of her face. She had her flashlight pointing to the right. _

"_Yeah?" Cara asked as she began to walk over to Carmina. _

"_What kind of car did Kevin used to drive?" Carmina asked. _

"_A white Toyota Auris." Cara said. _

_She was almost to Carmina when Carmina started walking at a fast pace to the right. _

"_I think I see his car." Carmina said. _

_There was a pause. The camera was filming Carmina beginning to jog down to the right. _

_Cara started running after her. "What?" She asked, her voice sounding unconvinced. She pointed her flashlight where Carmina was running. She caught a glimpse of something that was white, yet very dirty. _

_The two girls reached it, discovering a dirty, white car There were leaves all over it and roots were growing all over the tires. They approached it and started to look through the windows. The camera was put to the window. There was no one inside. _

"_Is this Kevin's car?" Carmina asked. _

_Cara went away from the window and ran to the front of the car to check the license plate. _

"_Yeah, this is his car." Cara said, breathlessly. _

_The camera turned to film Carmina. _

"…_Slenderman?" Carmina asked. _

"_Probably but what's it doing all the way out here?" Cara asked. _

"_You think Slenderman moved it?" Carmina asked. _

"_I don't think he would move a car," Cara said, filming the side of the dirty car. "Well, you know what? Maybe he-" _

_*Footstep* _

"_What was that?" Cara asked. _

_The camera turned to face the forest. _

"_Hello?" Cara called. _

_Then there was the sound of something hitting something else really hard. Someone fell to the ground. _

"_Carmina?" Cara asked as she turned the camera to look behind her. _

_A flash of black-and-white passed the camera. Cara let out a yelp before something hit her really hard. The camera fell down on the floor due to Cara falling down. It hit the ground. _

_A minute later, the camera started being dragged across the ground._

**~Camera #1: Elizabeth~**

_The camera was on the table. It was filming Elizabeth on a cellphone. Her left hand was on her hip while she held the phone to her right ear with her right hand. _

_Elizabeth sighed and took the phone away from her ear. She put her phone away and grabbed the camera. The camera is now filming the fireplace where the tents are. Casey and Molly are coming out of the tent. Casey had the phone to her right ear. _

"_She's not picking up." Elizabeth said. _

"_Yeah. Carmina isn't either." Casey said. "It's saying wherever they are, they don't have any service." _

"_*tsk* __**crap**__." Elizabeth whispered to herself. _

"_How long have they been gone?" Casey asked. _

"_It's been an hour." Elizabeth replied. _

"_Should we start going now?" Casey asked. _

"_You're sure you don't mind watching Molly, Sean?" Elizabeth asked. _

_The camera was filming Sean, who was standing in front of the fire. _

"_Don't worry. We'll be fine." Sean said. _

"_Alright then. We'll see you in a bit." Elizabeth said, turning the camera to Casey. "You got the other camera, Casey?" _

"_Yeah." Casey replied. _

"_And Alice, you've got the walkie-talkies?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Yep." Alice replied. _

"_Alright people, we're heading out!" Elizabeth called, turning the camera to the rest of the group. _


	26. Found Footage Revealed Part 2

**~Camera #1: Elizabeth~**

_The camera was facing Elizabeth. Elizabeth's face was right in front of the camera because she was holding the camera to her face with the night vision turned on. _

"_Okay. It is 7:23 p.m. There's been no sign of my sister Cara, or her friend Carmina." Elizabeth said before turning the camera around to film the forest. "We've seen, literally nothing so far. There hasn't been a trace of life anywhere. We never even found a wolf or whatever it was howling out here." _

"_Cara!" Casey called. _

"_Carmina!" Aiden called. _

_There was no response. _

"_Hmm." Elizabeth hummed. _

"_Do you think they would've gone this far in?" Jeanette asked. _

"_They might've." Elizabeth replied. _

"_Maybe they made it back to the campsite. Can we try calling?" James asked. _

_The camera shook a little as Elizabeth took out her cellphone. She dialed Sean's phone number and put the phone to her ear and waited. No service. "I'm not getting service, guys." She said. _

"_Me neither." Casey said. _

_The camera turned to Emma. _

"_Emma are you getting anything?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_No, sorry." Emma replied. _

_Elizabeth sighed. The camera turned back to the forest. "Cara! Carmina!" She called. _

_No response. _

_The teens continued to call for their friends, still walking and pointing their flashlights everywhere._

**~Camera #2: Cara~**

_The camera was upward, filming a dark, wooden ceiling. There was a little light coming from a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. _

"_Ow…" Cara said. _

_She tried to move, but a ringing sound was being made. Cara tried to move again, but the ringing sound got louder. The camera moved backwards… and they showed that Cara's hands were chained to the wooden headboard of a bed. Another pair of chained hands came into view and the camera turned to the left. It showed a chained Carmina on the bed that was right next to hers. Carmina was already awake, her eyes widened with fear and confusion. There was a cloth over her mouth. _

_Carmina turned to Cara. "What da' heck ith going on?" She muffled her question. _

"_I don't know." Cara muffled. _

"_Hi!" A raspy voice exclaimed, causing both girls to jump. _

_The camera quickly turned to the front of the bed. A kid with a smile carved into his face was standing there. _

"_I'm Jeff." The killer said. _

"…_Jeff da' Killer?" Cara muffled quietly. _

"_And…" The killer said, taking something out from his pocket. It was a large knife. "I happen to… *chuckle*, love blood." _

_Both girls tried to use all their strength to move, but the chains were too strong. This caused the killer to laugh and slowly walk toward them from Carmina's side. The camera turned to Carmina. Carmina turned to the camera._

Cara's gasp was caught in her through. Carmina was showing a shocked expression on her face. The same blurry flashback that appeared in her mind when she and Cleo found the dead babysitter's body. The red, the white, the hint of green…

The blurriness blew away. Of course! That flashback appeared because Cleo kind of resembles Carmina, and when Cleo looked at Cara with her shocked expression, it had caused Cara to remember Carmina's shocked face!

A string streak of pain zapped in Cara's mind. She grabbed her head and winched in pain, still looking at the footage.

_Carmina whined as Jeff approached her. She jerked her head away and whined even louder as Jeff reached his hand over and started to stroke Carmina's face. _

"_Fey! Leaf her alone!" Cara muffled angrily. _

"_Hmm?" Jeff asked, his large smile widening as he laughed again. "Sorry. I can't understand you." _

_Cara growled angrily as she tried to move again. The chains wouldn't budge. Carmina whined more, turning her head away and squeezing her eyes shut. _

"_Hey, don't worry." Jeff said sweetly. "It won't hurt."_

This guy's voice and the way he was talking was making Cara's skin crawl.

"_There's just one little thing you have to do…" Jeff said as he raised his knife, aiming at Carmina. "…And that's… Go… To… Sleep!" _

"_No!" Cara begged. _

_Carmina screamed._

**~Camera #1: Elizabeth~**

"_Cara!" Elizabeth called. _

"_Carmina!" Emma called. _

_Kristina sighed in frustration. "Where are they?" She asked in frustration before turning to Elizabeth. "How long have we been walking?" _

"_It's been about an hour and a half." Elizabeth replied. _

"_Maybe we should try splitting up." Casey suggested. _

_Jeanette turned to Casey. "Why?" She asked. _

"_So that we can possibly find them quicker." Casey said. _

"_The last time someone split up from our group, they didn't come back!" Jeanette snapped. _

"_No guys, she's right. We should split up." Elizabeth said. "If we don't find anything in another hour, just head back to the campsite. We'll figure something out from there." _

_Kristina sighed in frustration again. "So stupid." She muttered. _

"_You know what, Kristina? You and Jeanette both be quiet!" Elizabeth snapped. _

_Kristina and Jeanette both turned around to look at the camera. _

"_Excuse me?" Kristina asked. _

"_You heard me!" Elizabeth said. "Why did you two even decide to come with us out here?" _

"_So that we could prove you wrong about Slenderman existing." Jeanette said. _

"_Well so far you guys are not doing a good job, especially with the way you're acting." Elizabeth said. _

"_Here guys." Casey said. The camera turned to Casey. "Let me and Aiden split from the group and go look." _

"_Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Yeah. We'll be fine." Casey said. _

_The camera shuffled. _

"_Take the third video camera." Elizabeth said. She handed Casey the third camera. "See if you spot anything." _

"_Alright." Casey said, taking the camera. _

_The camera filmed Casey and Aiden as they headed off into another direction. The camera turned back to the forest._

**~Camera #3: Casey~**

"_Okay, I think it's on." Casey said. _

"_Is the red light blinking?" Aiden asked. _

"_Uh-huh." Casey replied. _

"_Then it's on." Aiden said. _

_The camera was filming the ground until it was lifted up to face Aiden. _

"_Sorry. I haven't used a video camera in a while, so I'm not too familiar with them." Casey said. _

"_Me neither." Aiden said, smiling before turning around. _

"_Y-Yeah." Casey said, sounding a little nervous. _

"_Cara!" Aiden called. _

"_Carmina!" Casey called._

**~Camera #2: Cara~**

_The camera was filing the dark ceiling up above. There seemed to be small droplets of red liquid on the screen. The sound of sniffling and small, quick breaths were coming from Cara. It sounded like she was crying. But the sound of crying did not last long. The whimpers were slowly turning into groans. Then the groans were slowly becoming growls. They weren't natural human-growls, though. The camera began to shuffle a little. Now the camera lifted up, the sound of the chains breaking._

Cara, still clutching her head and now had tears forming in her eyes, looked at the footage in confusion. "Hmm?" She hummed quietly, confused.

_The camera showed the room they were in. It was an old, wooden room. There was nothing in it. Jeff was nowhere to be seen. There was another strange growl from "Cara", and another set of chains breaking. "Cara" climbed off the bed and slowly turned the camera around. _

_There on the bed laid a dead Carmina, her dead body viciously stabbed and dried blood coming from her wounds. Carmina's dead green eyes were widened as they stared up at the ceiling and her mouth was a little open with blood and saliva drooling out. _

_The camera was now filming a very dark hallway. The night vision was on, It was a very old, wooden hallway. "Cara" was taking very slow steps down the hallway._

**~Camera #3: Casey:~**

_The camera was filming the dark forest. Casey was filming Aiden as he flashed his flashlight around. _

"_Do you… remember much about Kevin and Casana?" Aiden asked. _

"_Well… I don't really know. It's been three years since they, you know, disappeared." Casey replied. _

"_Is there anything you can remember?" Aiden asked. _

"_Hmm… oh." Casey said. The camera started drifting off to the left. Casey pointed her light to the left, but there was nothing. "I remember that-" _

_The camera went back to the right, but Aiden wasn't there. _

"_Aiden?" Casey asked. She pointed her flashlight to the right, but there was no sign of Aiden. "Aiden? Where'd you go?" _

"_Aiden!" Casey called. _

_The camera was shuffling quickly as Casey was running through the forest. _

"_Aiden where are you?!" Casey called, her voice sounding desperate. She stopped running to catch her breath. _

_After a minute of breathing there was a rustling noise from behind Casey. _

"_Aiden?" The camera turned around. It was just the dark forest, but there was a row of a clearing in front of it. It almost looked like a road. "Aiden?"_

**~Camera #1: Elizabeth~**

"_This is completely hopeless." Kristina said. _

"_I told you to shut up!" Elizabeth said. _

"_You shut up you f*king idiot! It's your fault we're out here!" Kristina snapped. _

"_Not completely." Elizabeth said. _

"_Guys, please stop arguing. It's not gonna get us anywhere." James said. _

"_Stay out of it, James!" Kristina said. _

"_Leave him alone, Kristina!" Emma snapped. _

"_Oh, now __**you're**__ coming into this?" Kristina asked._

* * *

_The camera was filming the grass as Elizabeth pointed it downward. The sound of her friends were being heard from a not so far distance. Elizabeth sighed as she continued walking. When the camera turned into dirt, Elizabeth stopped. The camera lifted up. There was a dirt path, and there were tire tracks on it. _

"_Hey guys, come here!" Elizabeth called. "There's some kind of road here." _

_Running footsteps were being heard and more flashlights pointed at the dirt path. The camera turned to the left to film the other teens before turning back to the road. _

"_What the-?" Alice asked. _

"_Elizabeth, do you remember a road like this on the map?" James asked. _

"_It didn't say anything about a dirt path." Elizabeth said. "Wanna follow it?" _

"_Why not? We can't find anything." Alice said. _

"_Guys, it's almost midnight. We need to head back." Jeanette said. _

"_It'll probably lead us to our friends, Jeanette. Maybe they took this path, too." Elizabeth said. "Come on, let's follow it."_

**~Camera #2: "Cara"~**

_The camera was now filming the dark forest. The footsteps were walking slowly like before. The sound of snapping branches and twigs was heard from not too far away. "Cara" stopped walking and began to sniff the air. A loud hissing noise came from her and the camera was lowered down. Not to the floor, but not as high as Cara was. There were more snapping noises and then a rustling noise was coming from a bush close by. _

_A growl escaped from "Cara's" throat as a creature appeared from the bush. It was too dark to see it clearly, but as it came closer, the camera could film what it looked like. This creature is black-and-red, and it's eyes were a very pale blue. It was almost unclear of what the creature was._

"What the hell is that?" Bruce asked.

"Is that a dog?" Wheezy coughed out his question.

Cara squinted her eyes at the creature as she looked at its mouth, mostly its teeth. _Could that be the dog that bit Sasha?_ She thought.

_A loud growl escaped from "Cara" again. The dog growled back in response and began to move to the left. "Cara" began to move to the right. It looked like they were circling the small clearing, the camera still filming the dog. _

_Suddenly the dog lunged at "Cara". The dog went off screen and the camera dropped from "Cara's" grasp. The sound of the dog growling and barking and the sound of something screeching filled the background noise. All that the camera was filming was the dark forest, almost covered in grass. _

_A large, furry white foot with massive long claws stomped right there in front of the screen before leaping off screen again._

This caused everyone in the room to jump. Cara almost jumped. She slowly dipped her head and looked at her hands for a minute. Then she looked back up.

**~Camera #3~**

_The camera was on the ground, filming grass that partially covered it, a few trees on the left side and the night sky. A very faint noise was coming from the north. A light was shining from the north. Footsteps were being heard, coming closer. More flashlights were pointing at something they were following. One of the flashlights suddenly beamed onto the camera. _

"_Hey, guys!" James's voice was heard. The sound of running footsteps was coming over to the camera._

**~Camera #1: Elizabeth~**

"_What?" Elizabeth asked. _

_The camera was filming James, who was picking something up that was on the side of the dirt path. Elizabeth walked over to him as she was being followed by her friends. _

"_I think I just found one of your cameras." James said. He turned around and showed a video camera. _

"_Oh shit! Which camera is that?" Jeanette asked, pointing her flashlight on it. _

"_Wait. Let me look." Elizabeth said. _

_Her hand reached over to the camera in James's hand and took it. The other camera went off screen. _

"_This is the third camera." Elizabeth said. _

"_Is that the one that Casey and Aiden took?" Emma asked. "Is it still recording?" _

"_Yeah." Elizabeth replied. _

"_Okay, now we really have to go back." Kristina said. _

"_No we've got to find the others." Elizabeth said. _

"_Elizabeth, we just found the camera that you gave Casey on the ground! There's something going on here! We've gotta go back!" Kristina said. _

"_They probably just dropped it." Emma said. _

"_But why would they leave it here? Don't tell me they weren't using it because Elizabeth just said it was recording!" Kristina said. _

"_Maybe… it's Slenderman?" James asked. _

"_Will you guys cut it out with that bullshit?" Kristina asked angrily. _

"_Hey, you're the one suggesting that something is going on!" Alice snapped. _

"_Guys, come on. Let's keep following the dirt path." Elizabeth said._

* * *

"_We'll just go for another five minutes, and if we don't see anything, we'll turn around." Elizabeth said. _

"_We'd better." Kristina said. _

"_Wait a minute." Alice said. "What is that?" _

"_What is what?" Elizabeth asked. _

_The camera was filming Alice as she flashed her flashlight on the road up ahead. The road was ending, but there was something at the end of it. There appeared to be some kind of clearing, and there was something really big in the middle. There were two cars parked in front of it. One was a red pick-up truck and the other was a black SUV._

* * *

_The camera was filming running footsteps that were going through the forest. _

"_**Guys, hurry!**__" Elizabeth whispered. "__**But stay quiet!**__" _

_Elizabeth and her friends were bushing through the woods. There was a flash of a flashlight. _

"_**What're you doing?! Turn off the flashlight!**__" Elizabeth hissed. _

"_**Wait! Where's Kristina, Jeanette and James?!**__" Emma whispered. _

"_**Don't worry. They're hiding on the other side. We gave them a walkie-talkie so they can stay in contact with us.**__" Elizabeth whispered. _

_The camera turned to the left. It was filming a closer view of the clearing. In the middle of the clearing… _

… _was a mansion. _

"_**That has be it.**__" Elizabeth whispered. _

"_**That's Slenderman's mansion. Are you sure?**__" Alice asked. _

"_**Yeah. It has to be.**__" Elizabeth whispered. She put the walkie-talkie to her mouth. "__**Kristina, do you copy?**__" _

"_**I'm here.**__" Kristina replied through the walkie-talkie. _

"_**Okay. Do you see anything?**__" Elizabeth asked. _

"_**I would've told you already.**__" Kristina said. "__**…Wait. Wait, I see something.**__" _

_The camera filmed as the door of the mansion suddenly opened. Someone was walking out of it. _

"_**There's someone coming out of the mansion.**__" Kristina said. _

"_**Who is it?**__" Elizabeth asked. _

"_**It-… it looks like-**__" _

"…_**Kristina? Kristina can you hear me?**__" Elizabeth whispered. _

"_**What's wrong?**__" Alice asked. _

"_**I don't know. She got cut off.**__" Elizabeth whispered. _

"_**What? That shouldn't happen. These things work perfectly.**__" Alice whispered. _

"_**Well I don't know-**__" _

"_**Wait, wait, wait! Who's that?**__" Emma asked. _

_The camera turned to the left. Someone was walking on the dirt path. The camera zoomed in this person. This person looked very familiar. They had brown hair, wearing a yellow shirt and black pants… _

"_**Is that…? Wait, that's Aiden!**__" Elizabeth whispered. "__**What the heck**__-?" _

_Aiden walked into the clearing. The person that walked out of the building approached Aiden. The camera zoomed in on both Aiden and the other person. _

_The person from the mansion appeared to be a girl. She looked older than Aiden. She had hazelnut-colored hair, was wearing a dark-green unzipped sweater, a white tank top and dark-gray pants. But there appeared to be something wrong with her eye. Elizabeth tried to zoom the camera in more, but it would not go any further. _

"_**-Elizabeth? Elizabeth, are you there?!**__" Kristina asked in the walkie-talkie. _

"_**Kristina? What happened to you?**__" Elizabeth asked. _

"_**I don't know. The thing got cut off or something. Hey, I think that girl is Casana!**__" Kristina said. _

"_**What?! That's Casana?!**__" Elizabeth asked in both astonishment and confusion as the camera filmed both Aiden and Casana talking. "__**What're they talking about? Can you hear them?**__" _

"_**No, we're too far away-**__" _

"_**Kristina?**__" Elizabeth asked. _

"_**-The hell? AAAHHHHHHHH!**__" Kristina yelled before the walkie-talkie got cut off again. _

"_**Kristina? Kristina?! What happened?!**__" Elizabeth asked. _

_The camera was filming Aiden and Casana as they both turned their heads to the spot where Kristina, Jeanette and James were supposed to be. There was screaming going on at the other side. They started jogging over to that side, taking something out of their pockets. _

"_Guys, we've gotta go!" Elizabeth said. _

_The camera turned around to face Alice and Emma, but they were not there. _

"_Alice? Emma? Where are you guys?" Elizabeth asked. _

_The camera was turned from the left to the right. But it stopped when someone came on screen. _

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Elizabeth screamed as the camera was filming Slenderman standing there. _

_The camera was moving really fast, filming the ground as Elizabeth was running for her life. _

"_Oh shoot! Oh shoot! Oh shoot!" Elizabeth kept muttering breathlessly. She kept turning the camera back and forth from the back of her to the front as she was watching out for Slenderman. _

"_Elizabeth?! Is that you?!" Jeanette's voice was being heard. _

_The camera turned around. A worn out Jeanette was running toward her. _

"_Jeanette?! What happened?! Did Slenderman get you guys?!" Elizabeth asked. _

"_NO! These two freaky guys came over to us and stabbed Kristina and James to death!" Jeanette screeched, on the verge of tears. _

"_I just saw Slenderman! He took Alice and Emma!" Elizabeth said. _

"_Let's get out of here!" Jeanette said._

* * *

_The camera turned back to the forest as they started running again. _

"_I think we're almost there." Elizabeth said. _

_The camera was filming the forest. Elizabeth and Jeanette both had their flashlights turned on, looking through the forest. _

"_Are you sure?" Jeanette asked. _

"_I recognize this part. We should be there soon." Elizabeth said._

* * *

_The camera was still moving as the teens were walking, both out of breath. _

"_It should be here." Elizabeth said. _

"_Elizabeth, seriously! We have to go!" Jeanette said. _

"_You think I'm messing around?! I'm not! The campsite should be here!" Elizabeth said. _

"_Wait, wait, wait stop." Jeanette said. _

"_What?" Elizabeth asked. _

"…_I think I hear something." Jeanette said. _

_It was silent for a minute. The camera shifted a few times. _

"_What do you hear?" Elizabeth asked, sounding confused. _

"_Wait." Jeanette said. _

"_Hello?" Cara's voice called. It sounded desperate. _

"_Cara? Cara?! We're over here!" Elizabeth called. _

_The dark woods started rustling again. Elizabeth and Jeanette pointed their lights at the rustling noise as a worn out Cara came out of the woods. _

"_Holy shit, Cara!" Jeanette said. _

_Elizabeth ran over to her sister. "Are you okay?!" She asked. _

"_I think so." Cara replied, breathless. _

"_Where the f*ck were you?!" Jeanette asked angrily. _

"_I don't know…" Cara said. _

"_We don't have time to be asking questions right now, Jeanette!" Elizabeth said._

* * *

_The camera was filming the campsite. It was unusually dark. The girls were hiding in the woods. _

"_Why is the fire out?" Cara asked. _

"_Sean? Molly?" Elizabeth called. _

_No response. _

_The camera was pointing downward, filming the grass. _

"_Sean, what're you- *gasp*." Elizabeth stopped talking. _

_The camera was lifted up. Sean's body was lying on the floor, his face flat on the ground. His back had been stabbed. There was blood everywhere. _

"_Oh my god." Jeanette said. "What the f*ck?!" _

"_Molly!" Elizabeth called. "Where's Molly?!" _

"_Molly! Come down!" Cara called. _

_The camera was upward, filming one of the trees. Molly was sitting on a branch, clinging to the tree. She looked petrified. Tears were coming out of her eyes. _

"_Molly come on! We have to go!" Elizabeth said. "Jeanette hold this!" _

_Elizabeth gave Jeanette the video camera to hold. Elizabeth came on screen as she ran over to the tree. Cara was already climbing the tree. When she reached the top, she offered Molly her arm. Molly climbed onto Cara. _

_As Cara was climbing down, the camera suddenly dropped from Jeanette's grasp. It dropped into the grass. Cara climbed down from the tree. _

"_Okay, let's-" Elizabeth stopped talking when she turned to the camera. "Jeanette?" _

_No response. _

"_Where'd Jeanette go?" Cara asked. _

"_I don't know. Jeanette?!" Elizabeth called. _

_No response. _

"_Crap!" Elizabeth said. "Let's go!" _

"_Where's Jeanette?!" Cara asked. _

"_She's gone! They're all gone! Let's go!" Elizabeth said. She ran over to the camera and snatched it up. _

_As the kids were running toward the car, they passed by the large white sheet that was put up for the earlier recording. On it were three words… written in blood… _

_**Your Time Is Up**_


	27. Found Footage Revealed Part 3

**~Camera #1: Molly~**

_The camera was now filming the inside of Cara's room. Both Elizabeth and Cara were sitting on Cara's bed, both speechless. Cara was hugging her knees to her chest while Elizabeth had her hands in her lap, her dead dipped. _

"…_I'm so confused." Molly said out loud. "Why would Casana and Aiden-?" _

_Elizabeth lifted her head. "I don't know, Molly. But I think we should be quiet for now." She said quietly. _

"_Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Molly asked. _

"_In their room. I think they're still talking to the police." Cara mumbled. _

"_Kay." Molly said. She suddenly zoomed in on Cara's arm. "Cara, isn't your arm hurting if you squeeze your legs with it?" _

_Cara's dull expression changed to a frown of confusion. She unwrapped her arms from her legs and let them fall down to the floor. Cara studied her arm. _

"_Actually, it's not hurting anymore." Cara said. _

_Elizabeth turned to her. "Not hurting anymore? It's only been a week." She said. _

"_It actually stopped hurting before the end of this week." Cara said. _

"_Let me see your arm." Elizabeth said. _

_The camera was getting closer as Molly got out of her chair and walked over to them. Elizabeth unwrapped Cara's arm, getting all of the bandage tape off. They were stunned to find what was underneath. _

_The bite mark was completely gone. There was nothing but flesh. Not an open wound, not a scab, not a scar, nothing. It was like she had never been bitten in the first place. _

"…_Where's your wound?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Uh, I don't know. I guess it healed?" Cara guessed. _

"_It couldn't have healed that quickly. The doctor said that your bite mark was extremely severe! They said you lost a lot of blood from your arm!" Elizabeth said. "I saw your arm myself!" _

"_I… I don't know what to tell you, Elizabeth." Cara said. _

"_Do you have healing powers?" Molly asked. _

_Elizabeth giggled and turned to the camera. "No, Molly- Molly, now's not a good time to be filming." She said. _

"_Oops, sorry." Molly said. _

_The camera turned to the left, now filming the door. She was beginning to walk toward it when she slipped. The camera fell to the floor. _

"_Ow!" Molly yelped in pain. _

"_Molly, are you okay?!" Elizabeth asked. _

"_I think I cut myself." Molly whimpered. _

"_Here let me help you." Elizabeth said. _

"_I-I'll get her." Cara said. _

"_Okay. I'll get the camera downstairs. The police are gonna want to look at it." Elizabeth said. _

_A shadow came over the camera as it was lifted off the ground._

* * *

_The camera was filming Elizabeth as she set the camera down on the table. _

"_Not to turn this thing off-" _

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Molly screamed from upstairs. _

_Elizabeth widened her eyes and turned around. "Molly?!" She called. _

_Elizabeth stood up and ran over to the staircase. She ran upstairs. "Molly?!" She called again. _

"_Mol- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth's scream was heard from upstairs. _

_The sound of a door opened, and then there were two more screams. _

_Silence. _

_Slow footsteps. _

_Heavy breathing. _

_The camera caught a glimpse of a thick white tail appearing from the upstairs. The heavy breathing and the footsteps were getting louder. _

_Then… at the end of the staircase at the bottom… a large, bloody white paw revealed itself. Then, a bloody muzzle… and…_

Some of the audience gasped while others remained silent.

_A large, cat-like beast appeared from the staircase. It had the body of a cheetah, but its white fur was not covered in black spots… just blood. Its four massive paws had long, sharp claws, which were all covered in blood. The paws, fur, pelt and muzzle were all caked in blood. Long blonde hair was all around the creature's neck, like a mane. _

_The creature slowly turned its head to the camera, its glowing dark-blue orbs like Glow-In-The-Dark jewelry. They looked like they were staring into your soul. _

_All of a sudden, the monster leapt toward the camera. It knocked the camera off the table. Then the camera was quickly lifted up and swung around. It was thrown and hit the wall. The monster was now on camera again. The monster leapt at the camera again and slashed the screen, leaving three large scratch marks on it._

* * *

_The camera was moving as the creature was holding onto it with its mouth. It was nighttime, and the camera was filming the dark forest once again. The creature was breathing heavily and patting its way through the woods. _

_The monster stopped, sniffing the air. A low growl escaped from it before the monster started to walk faster. It suddenly stopped again. The camera turned to the left. _

_Slenderman was standing there. _

_The camera was moving at an unusual quick speed. The monster was running really fast through the forest. _

_A swift noise was heard, and the monster let go of the camera. The last thing the camera showed was the monster walking into the forest, toward a faint, glowing blue light._

* * *

The video ended. Everyone in the room was looking at the screen, completely shocked.

Cara was clutching her head. It hurt so much. Her head was dipped, staring at the ground with widened eyes.

Cleo turned around, seeing Cara's state. "Cara?" She asked.

Cara barely heard her.

She clutched her head in pain.

Her memories…

…They were coming back to her.

Elizabeth, Molly, Mom, Dad, Carmina, Casey, past memories, recent memories, everyone, everything.

It was like… she was running through a portal. A glowing, bright-blue one with darker-blue swirls.

Her name is Cara Williams. She is the daughter of Stephen and Emily Williams and the sister of Kevin, Elizabeth and Molly Williams.

All three of her siblings and herself were fans of the CreepyPasta website.

Kevin went missing three years ago with, "Casana". Cara and her friends tried to find them. Things went horribly wrong.

Her friends went missing…

Carmina was killed…

Her family…

Cara widened her eyes as much as possible.

… She killed them… she killed them all…

Whatever she had become… this new side of hers killed them…

Cara stopped clutching her head and looked at her hands.

What the hell was she? There was no doubt she was that creature on the video. How did she become like that? Was she born like that? Or…

Cara looked at her right arm. She had been bitten by a cat in the sanctuary. Was it a normal cat? Was there actually a good reason why that cat was locked inside that crate? And why did the bite mark heal so quickly?

That reminded something her of something. Cara looked at her right shoulder, eyeing the bandage tape where she had been stabbed by that psychopath… Jeff The Killer.

Speaking of Jeff The Killer, she remembered him from the CreepyPasta website. There were more people like him on there. There was Kate, Sadie, Hoody, Mas-.

_Oh my god._ Cara thought.

She just realized something. Masky. He wears a dull-yellow shirt and black pants… and Clockwork. She wears a dark-green sweater, a white tank-top and dark-gray pants.

Aiden is Masky!

Casana is Clockwork!

Cara remembered something else. It was Aiden who suggested they go into the forest to look for Slenderman. And Cara also remembered something about Clockwork. Her left eye had an eye-sized clock in it. When Cara first met Casana, she noticed that Casana's eyes were multicolored, and she thought that Casana's left eye was a little loose. It was… creepy.

She, her family and her friends have been around CreepyPastas the whole time and she didn't even notice! Now she wasn't sure if she liked having her memory back.


	28. Attempts

Everyone turned around to slowly to look at the blond girl. Cara turned and looked at her shoulder again. She slowly raised her hands up and started to take the bandage tape off. She wasn't surprised to see that the stab wound was completely gone. Just like her arm, not even a scar.

"Uh, _senorita_." Greasy said. "Is there anything you remember?"

"Yeah." Cara said, looking at her hands.

"What do you remember?" Zan asked.

Cara looked at her hands, and it was almost as if she was having a vision. She could see her hands, all bloody. She could see her hands turn into large, white-furred cat paws with long, sharp claws.

"…Everything." Cara said, not taking her eyes off her hands.

She heard someone slowly get out of their chair. A gun was being pulled out of their pocket.

"What the hell are you?" Bruce asked.

"There might be no need for that, Bruce." Mr. Schreuder said. "Harris, get the sensor."

"Oh, there's definitely a need for this all right." Bruce said.

"Put the gun down." The sheriff said.

Bruce let out a growl but lowered his gun. Mr. Harris walked over to a desk and grabbed a backpack, which was leaning on its leg. Mr. Harris took out something that looked like a box. It was attached to something flat.

Smarty frowned. "What is that, 'ping'?" He asked.

Mr. Harris didn't answer. He pushed a button on the box and approached Cara.

"Please sit up, Ms. Smi- I mean Ms. Williams." Mr. Harris said.

Cara cautiously sat up, keeping her eyes on Mr. Harris. When she had risen, Mr. Harris put the box to her. Cara saw that there was something red through the glass inside the box. It started to light up. A weird beeping noise was coming from the flat device. It instantly sped up. Cara looked at the flat device. There was an arrow on it that was shaking and it was pointing at the number **100**. This device looked like a speed detector in a car.

"Mr. Schreuder." Mr. Harris said, turning to him. "It's a hundred."

"Shit." Mr. Schreuder muttered, looking down.

"What does that mean?" Bruce asked, beginning to raise his gun again.

"What _does_ that mean?" Cara asked.

"It means…" Mr. Schreuder said, looking up at Cara. "You're a CreepyPasta."

Cara looked at him, horrified.

"That's it!" Bruce said, raising his gun. "Put your hands up!"

"Bruce, lower your gun now!" The sheriff ordered.

"Put your hands up now!" Bruce ordered.

Cara wasn't sure of what to do. What could she do? As Bruce was fighting, another cop suddenly grabbed Bruce's gun and tried to yank it away from him.

"Let it go, Bruce!" The cop said.

Bruce groaned as the cop tried to get the gun away. Before the others could react, Bruce pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the side of Mr. Harris's arm, ripping through his leather jacket sleeve and piercing through his arm.

"Urgh!" Mr. Harris groaned in pain. He clutched his arm.

"Oh shit! You okay, buddy?" Mr. Schreuder asked. "Get a medic!"

The feeling hit Cara again, harder this time. The smell of blood, making her thirst grow. "Oh no…" Cara breathed out.

"Cara?" Dr. Smith asked, getting out of his chair.

Cara could feel it again. Her… transformation. Her teeth teething, her hands turning into paws. She looked at them as they changed. Now her arms were growing snow-white fur.

Then Cara could feel something coming out of the top of her head. She lifted her paws to her head, and felt two cat ears on her head. As more fur began to grow on her whole body, something was coming out of her back. She turned and saw a long, plump, spikey white tail connected her herself. Cara looked down at her feet and saw that her feet have become paws with long claws, too. She could see them because she was wearing flip flops.

Cara covered her mouth.

"What's happening?" Zan asked.

"My thirst for blood. My blood lust." Cara said.

"You see?!" Bruce asked. "She's a monster!"

"I-I've got to leave!" Cara said.

She was struggling to move. The blood lust was making her want to go after Mr. Harris since it was him to was bleeding. She needed to get out of here. Fast.

She sprinted toward the door and opened it. Instead of walking down the steps, she managed to jump down from the first to the last floor. She landed on her feet and people cried out in fear, seeing the half-human half-cat creature.

Cara quickly sprinted toward the door of the Acme Factory. Cops were beginning to take out their guns and shoot at her, but she managed to dodge every last one of them. Her cat ears pricked when she heard a cop yell, "Lower your guns, you idiots! There are civilians in here!"

Cara made it out of the factory. She turned right and sprinted off into the night.

* * *

_Cara's eyes opened to a familiar, completely blank world again. She quickly stood up on her two feet and looked around. _

_Yep, she was in nowhere land again. _

_She started walking, trying to find her dead sister. She just kept walking. _

"_Elizabeth!" Cara called her name. "Where are you?" _

_The only response she got was an unexpected chilly breeze blown in her face. It sent goose bumps down her skin. _

_Wait… skin? Cara looked at herself to see that she was in human form again. She must be human when she's dreaming. She looked back up to call for Elizabeth. _

"_Eli-" _

_Cara stopped talking. Elizabeth was standing right there in front of her. Cara noticed something on her arms and legs. There were bleeding Slenderman symbols all over her body, even through Elizabeth's dark-green sleeves. _

_Cara looked back up at her. Elizabeth's expression was emotionless. "…Elizabeth?" She asked. _

_Elizabeth's face expression changed to a worried expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Cara noticed red liquid on her neck. Her throat had been cut, specifically so that she could not speak. _

_Elizabeth tried to talk without speaking, using her lips to make out words. Cara could sort of tell what she was saying. _

'_Please' _

'_Free' _

'_Us' _

_Cara understood that, but he question was how. "How?" She asked. _

_Before Elizabeth could answer, the world quickly darkened around them._

* * *

Cara's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the night sky. She could see buildings surrounding her. She lifted herself up and looked around. She was in an alleyway. There were garbage cans, staircases to get into the back of the buildings, a few papers flying around and only one way out of the alleyway. Howe did she get here?

She must've ran all the way and fell asleep. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go back to the Acme Factory since Mr. Harris was injured. She couldn't stay here or else those CreepyPastas were sure to find her.

As Cara started walking over to the exit, someone appeared from the only way out. Cara stopped walking, staring at this stranger. The stranger began to walk forward, and more people followed behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys." The leader said.

Cara saw that they were men. All human, all stunk of liquor. Cara backed up, trying to get away from them.

"Hey there pretty, there's no need to go." One of them said.

"Shouldn't you all be hiding like the rest of the city?" Cara asked.

"We've got our own little hideout." Another said.

These men were getting closer. Cara could now see that there was lust in the men's eyes. Oh, man. She needed to go or fight. But weren't these men scared of her? Cara looked down at herself and saw that she was completely human again. This was not good.

"L-Look guys, I need to go." Cara stuttered. _Stay strong, Cara._ Cara thought.

"I don't think so." The leader said.

When these men were close enough, they quickly grabbed Cara. She tried to yank herself away, but they were too strong. If only she was still half-cat at the moment. She knew she couldn't call for help. No one would probably come to her rescue anyway.

The leader of the group suddenly yelled out in pain. His jaw hung open as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. He was quickly pulled back, and whoever pulled him back quickly moved to the other guy and stabbed him in the back, too.

This person was so swift that Cara could not even see him. She kept shifting her eyes back and forth but this person was just too quick. They kept taking out each and every man one by one. Pretty soon all of the men were lying down on the floor, dead and bleeding.

Cara looked at her rescuer. This person was wearing a mask. The mask had black eyes and a bloody smile on it. He also wore black gloves. She recognized this person. They were a CreepyPasta.

"Bloody Painter…?" Cara asked.

"So you've gotten your memory back?" The person asked.

His voice sounded familiar, although Cara had never heard the Bloody Painter's actual voice before. "Have we met?" She asked.

The Bloody Painter reached his black-gloved hand up to his mask and removed it from his face. Cara widened her eyes in surprise.

"Anthony?" Cara asked. Now she was at a loss. "Wha-? But you're a-. Why did you save me?"

"Because those men were going to hurt you." Anthony replied.

"But aren't you gonna kill me?" Cara asked. "You're a CreepyPasta, aren't you?"

"No and yes. I'm one of the good ones." Anthony replied.

"Good ones?" Cara asked.

"I'll explain later. I-… I shouldn't explain now. We've gotta get to my place." Anthony said, lending his hand. "Let's go."


	29. The Good Ones

Cara and Anthony quickly yet quietly ran down the streets of Los Angeles. They were running in the darkness because of the possibility of the other CreepyPastas already lurking through town. Cara and Anthony ran for a few minutes before making it all the way to one of the neighborhoods that were in the city. It looked like it was an abandoned area, which was a perfect place for CreepyPastas to hide.

Anthony led Cara to one of the large houses. They walked across the lawn of dead grass and made it to the porch. Anthony knocked on the door three times and put his mouth to the door.

"It's me." Anthony mumbled.

The door slightly opened, allowing both Anthony and Cara in. Anthony pushed the door open and quickly pulled Cara inside. After closing the door, Cara noticed Anthony look up to the wall next to the door.

"Thanks, Sadie." Anthony said.

_Sadie?_ Cara thought.

Oh yeah! That ghost girl!

Cara watched as a figure slowly appeared in front of the wall. It was a girl, about Cara's age. She had hip-length, straight pale-blonde hair and her right eye was green. Her other eye was gone, replacing it with a black, eyeless space and blood dripped from it. She was wearing a white dress and there were several cuts, the size of tiger stripes, on her arms. She was floating in the air, smiling gently down at Anthony and Cara.

"You're suicide Sadie, right?" Cara asked.

"Yep. That's me." Sadie replied.

Cara realized something and turned to Anthony. Anthony looked back at her.

"You're name's not really Anthony, is it?" Cara asked. "Is it Helen Otis?"

"Correct." Anthony replied before turning back to Sadie. "Sadie, can you go and get the others? We all need to talk. And make sure they bring the you-know-what. I'll explain everything to Cara."

"Got it." Sadie said.

Cara watched as she disappeared through the wall. After that, she turned to the house. It was a regular, old living room. There were couches and an old radio. Things didn't look too abandoned in here.

"Please sit." Helen said.

Cara did what he said. She took her seat on the couch.

"Now, you pretty much know that the other CreepyPastas were killing your friends because they wanted their blood and souls, right?" Helen asked.

"Yeah but isn't that you guys want, too?" Cara asked, confused.

"No, no. We're the good CreepyPastas. We only kill others who kill, abuse, harass, things like that." Helen said. "You've read the CreepyPasta stories, right? Do you remember?"

"I've read some on them. Others I've heard about." Cara said.

"We kill abusive people to prevent their victims from becoming like the evil CreepyPastas. You see, it was abusive people who turned the CreepyPastas into the way they are today. It happened to us too, but we stayed stable and killed the ones who were making our lives and other lives a living hell, basically." Helen said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Cara said.

"But there was a specific reason why the evil CreepyPastas went after you." Helen said. "Do recall ever getting bitten by a cat recently?"

"Yeah. More than a month ago, I was bitten by a cat in the animal sanctuary." Cara replied.

"Have you been noticing anything strange about yourself. Any instincts, movement, possibly smells and cravings?" Helen asked.

"I noticed I can smell things from a far distance. I can land on my two feet with no problem. And my friends said that I've been smelling like a cat lately." Cara said. "And, when I was attacked in my bedroom and earlier tonight, I transformed into something and thirsted blood."

Helen lightly sighed. "That cat was a werecat." He said.

"…A werecat?" Cara asked.

"Kind of like a werewolf except it's a cat." Helen said. "Now don't panic. Werecats do drink blood and eat meat, but they are very picky. They'll only eat these things if they are very fresh, like someone is getting cut at that second."

"Am I the only human/werecat?" Cara asked curiously.

"Yeah. The only one that's part human. So far, you are." Helen said.

"What about Jeff The Killer? I bit him when I was in the neighborhood." Cara mentioned.

"No, it wouldn't have effected him. Slenderman turned him immortal and once you're immortal, it affects a few things." Helen said.

"Does this mean… I can't be around Dr. Smith or any of my friends anymore?" Cara asked.

"Not if you can't control your werecat side." Helen said. "Sadie and the others are going to bring in some human blood we gathered for you to smell. We kept it in one of those bags that keeps things very fresh."

"Come on, man! Come out!" A girl's voice said from down the hallway.

"Don't worry about them." Helen said. "Anyway, the evil CreepyPastas were trying to catch you. They wanted to bring you onto their side to make their side stronger."

"But wait, I think a couple of my friends may have been CreepyPastas. I don't mean you, I mean when I was back with my sisters and their friends." Cara said. "I think Aiden Reese might have been Masky and Casana Foster was Clockwork."

"You're exactly correct. They go out into the public and try to lure their victims into the forest." Helen said.

"I thought there was something wrong with Casana's eye." Cara said to herself out loud.

Cara could hear footsteps and she turned her head to the doorway of the living room. Sadie flew into the room, followed by two other girls. One of them was a tall girl, who looked like she was about seventeen. She had short, shaggy blonde hair as bright as Cara's and completely black eyes. You could see tiny white spots in her eyes, like stars. She was wearing a white coat that covered her whole body to her thighs, white nylons and short white boots. She was carrying a sword in her right hand. Cara knew her as Judge Angel.

The second girl was shorter than Judge Angel, the average height. She looked like she was also seventeen years old. She had long, wavy black hair. She was wearing a mask like Helen's, only there were eyelashes and black lipstick on this one, and there was no bloody smile. She was wearing a black dress and black flats. Cara knew her as Jane The Killer.

"You might already know them, but I'll just introduce them to you anyway." Helen said. "This is Judge Angel, Angel for short. And this is Jane the Killer. Did you bring the blood?"

"Yeah. Got it here." Angel said, holding up a bag full of blood.

Helen looked around. "Where's-"

"He won't come out." Jane replied.

"So how exactly is this gonna work?" Cara asked.

"We need to get you used to the smell so that you don't go crazy." Jane replied.

"What if I do?" Cara asked.

"We'll have to hold you down until you are used to it." Helen replied.

* * *

Cleo, Jeanette and Casey were standing outside of the upstairs room, next to a police officer that was guarding the door. The police and Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris were still arguing about what just happened with Cara. She certainly was the talk of the place. The citizens downstairs have been freaking out for a bit until the police started to calm them down. Zan left to find Aria and his parents.

Cleo turned to Jeanette and Casey. "Can one of you explain to me what's gonna happen to Cara?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Jeanette replied. "She's turned into a CreepyPasta. There are not many predictions but her hunting other humans for blood."

"But isn't there some way we can help her?" Cleo asked, turning to Casey. "Isn't there anything that website said about antidotes."

"There are no such things as antidotes in CreepyPasta, Cleo." Casey replied. "If I could help her, I would. She's my best friend, but I-"

"Guys!" Zan's voice called from below.

The girls looked down and saw Zan and Aria standing downstairs, staring up at them. The girls walked down the steps and approached them.

"We heard about what happened." Zan said.

"Will Cara be alright?" Aria asked, her big blue eyes widened.

Cleo sighed. "I don't know, Aria." She said. "Cara is kind of-"

"Hey, isn't that Eddie Valiant?" Zan asked, pointing his man behind them.

They turned around and saw Eddie Valiant talking to a few of the police.

"Oh yeah. That's him." Cleo said, turning to Zan. "Remember I told you about him helping us when the Toon Patrol tried to give us trouble?"

"Yeah. I don't know if Cara told you or not, but he was assigned to finding one of the missing people who disappeared. It was a little toon girl Aria's age. Her name is Cathy Andrews." Zan said.

Jeanette turned to Zan, frowning in confusion. "The CreepyPastas are after the cartoons now, too?" She asked.

"They don't go after toons in your world?" Zan asked.

"There are no actual cartoons walking around in our world." Casey said.

Cleo, Zan and Aria's jaws all dropped. "WHAT?!" They asked in unison.

"There are times when I wish they're were." Casey said, turning to Jeanette. "Do you think BEN Drowned counts as a live toon?"

"I don't know." Jeanette replied with attitude.

"Hey, kids."

Everyone turned and saw Eddie Valiant approach them. "I'm sorry about your friend." He said.

"Hopefully she won't have to stay as a monster." Zan said. "Hey, Cara told us she heard from two detectives that you were assigned to finding a little toon girl named Cathy Andrews who disappeared. How is that coming along?"

"Not good. There hasn't been much evidence." Mr. Valiant replied.

Cleo turned to Casey. "Do you think the CreepyPastas could've taken her?" She asked.

"I don't know how a toon would be a use to them. It's not like they can kill a toon with knives, can they?" Casey asked. "Is there any way a toon can die?"

"I've heard about something called Dip, which is made out of paint thinners. But I don't know if these… 'CreepyPastas' would know that. Is that what they're called? 'CreepyPastas'?" Mr. Valiant asked.

"Yeah." Casey replied.

"Why do you call them CreepyPastas?" Mr. Valiant asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I really don't know. I think maybe it's because pastas can sometimes look creepy. It's like the pasta-part is torn up flesh and the tomato sauce is the blood. Maybe that's why they call it that." Casey said.

"CreepyPasta is so weird." Jeanette mumbled.

"So what did you find out about Cathy Andrews's disappearance?" Cleo asked.

"All I know so far is that her parents told me she went out to play with her friend and she never came back." Mr. Valiant replied.

"I hope my friend is doing alright. I can't find her anywhere." Aria said.

"Maybe I can help you look for her later." Cleo said. "What's her name?"

Aria leaned in. "Don't tell her I told you. She doesn't like it when I tell people about her. Her name is Sally." She said.

"Okay." Cleo said.

"Wait a minute." Mr. Valiant said, looking down at Aria. "You said her name was Sally?"

"Mmm-hmm." Aria said.

"What's the matter with that?" Zan asked.

"It's just that- it's something about what Cathy's parents said." Mr. Valiant said. "They said that Cathy was beginning to act kind of strange. They said she was beginning to talk about strange things, and one of them was about meeting a girl named Sally. The parents also mentioned that Sally did not like it when Cathy would tell her parents about her or what they have been doing."

"Did Cathy's parents ever see Sally?" Zan asked.

"No, but the parents did say Cathy described them to her." Mr. Valiant said. "Cathy told them she had brown, curly hair, green eyes and… the rest of her description is kind of disturbing."

"Wait a sec." Casey said. "Did they say she was wearing a pink nightgown and had blood coming out of her head?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Mr. Valiant asked.

Casey covered her mouth for a minute before taking her hand off. "Oh boy." She mumbled.

"What?" Cleo asked.

*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*

The whole warehouse went silent as they heard someone slamming on the two main doors of the factory. It didn't sound like they were knocking. It sounded more like they were using their bare palm to smack the door.

Everyone stared at the doors, wide-eyed. Two police officers that were guarding the door backed away from them and took out their guns.

"Hello?" One of them called.

No response.

Eddie Valiant, Cleo, Jeanette, Casey, Zan and Aria all hid behind some crates, peeking as they watched the police and the two front doors. They heard the upstairs door open and turned to see Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris come out, followed by the Toon Patrol and the other police. Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris had MP5 guns strapped on them. They all walked down the steps.

When Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris were close enough, Mr. Schreuder came over to Casey for a second. "Casey, what's going on?" He asked.

"Someone was just slamming on the door." Casey replied.

Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris turned their full attention to the two front doors and came over to them. They got their guns ready and stood there, waiting for anything.

One of the cops approached. "What do we-"

"Shh! Be quiet." Mr. Schreuder said.

* * *

Angel and Jane were holding a half-transformed Cara down on the ground. Her eyes were glowing the dark-blue color again, wearily staring at the spilled blood on the floor. She didn't move one inch, but she continued to look at the blood.

"I think I got it now." Cara muttered, clearly out of breath.

Angel and Jane slowly began to move away from Cara, their grip on her still strong. They began to let go, and to their surprise, Cara didn't try to go after the blood. She just crouched there.

"You think you got the hang of it now?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. I think I do, actually." Cara said with confidence.

Angel and Jane walked farther away from Cara and she still didn't move toward the blood. Instead, she rose to her feet. The white fur that bristled from her paws, arms, tail and even ears lowered and her dark-blue eyes stopped glowing.

"I think I'm good." Cara said. "But there's something I need to talk to you about. I have been having dreams about my dead sister, Elizabeth. At first, she was always emotionless, and we were in a forest and she would never talk to me. But then she was telling me that I have to free her and someone else or something."

"The first time, when she was emotionless, she was being possessed by Slenderman. Don't ever listen to her when she's acting like that." Helen said. "When she was saying to free her, she meant that we have to free her soul from Slenderman. So for that to work, we have to kill Slenderman."

Cara was surprised at this. She was going to have to kill her once-favorite character on the internet?

"Guys!" Sadie's voice was heard over their heads. They all looked up and saw Sadie fly through the ceiling. "We need to move it. I saw the CreepyPastas heading for a warehouse. The title said, 'ACME Factory'."

Cara gasped. "The ACME Factory?! That's where all of my friends are!" She said.

"Then we'd better get going." Helen said.

"What about P.T.?" Angel asked.

_P.T.?_ Cara thought.

"Go get him." Helen said. "We'll be waiting in front."

Angel nodded and headed off out of the living room and down the hall. Helen, Sadie and Jane turned and went toward the front door. Instead, of following them, Cara headed down the hallway, following Angel.

Angel stopped at a door and pounded on it. "P.T. it's time! We need to go!" She called.

No response.

"Dammit, P.T.! Open up! Don't make cut this door to pieces!" Angel said as she got her sword ready.

"What's wrong?" Cara asked.

"He's depressed. He tried to help someone and they mistook him for trying to kill them." Angel replied.

"I think I might know something that'll help." Cara said.

Angel turned to her. "You do?" She asked.

"Yeah. Cara said.

Angel moved out of the way for Cara to go through. Cara stepped in front of the door and quietly turned the knob with her cat paw. The nails scratched it a bit. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door. It was dark inside, but Cara could see a glowing golden light.

Cara fully opened the door and saw a bunch of golden strands attacked to the building. It looked like a hanging bed as Cara saw someone laying on them, their back turned. This person was wearing nothing but gray, including a gray hat like Cleo described in her story. This had to be The Puppeteer.

"Hello? P.T.?" Cara asked.

She got no response from him.

"My name is Cara…" Cara stopped talking. What was she going to have as her last name? Her last name was really Williams, but everyone knew her by Smith. "Smith. My name is Cara Smith. Do you happen to know someone named Cleo Willows?"

Cara instantly felt something wrap around her furry wrists. She looked down and saw golden strands wrap around her wrists and now were wrapping around her ankles. A single strand went behind her and slammed the door shut. Cara began to hear Angel shout.

"_P.T.! P.T., open this door!_" Angel ordered.

Cara was pulled upward toward the ceiling and toward P.T. She felt golden strands wrap around her neck as she was put in front of P.T. He didn't look happy. The only thing in his eyes was a golden light and his mouth glowed too, just like Cleo said.

"What did you say?" P.T. growled, glaring at Cara.

"I asked, do you know Cleo Willows?" Cara repeated.

Cara was brought closer to P.T.'s glaring face. "Did you hurt her?" He growled.

"No. I'm actually a friend of hers. She's here in Los Angeles." Cara said.

The golden strands loosened their grip on Cara and allowed her to fall to the floor. Cara landed on her two feet and looked back up at P.T.

"P.T., she needs your help. She's at the ACME Factory and the evil CreepyPastas are headed over there right now. If we don't save them, she's done for." Cara said.

"She doesn't want to see me because I murdered her parents. Her parents were murderers and they were going to murder her that night she found out. That's why I murdered them. To save her." P.T. said. "I did to them what they were going to do to her."

"I know. She told me the whole story. I'm sure that if you explain why you did it, she will understand." Cara said. "But if you want to save her, we have to go right now."


	30. The Battle

"Hello?!" Mr. Harris called.

"Just open the door already!" Bruce said.

"Shut up, man! We don't know who it is!" Mr. Harris said.

The whole factory was silent for a moment. The police had made all of the civilians move to the back of the factory to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Some guarded them while others had their guns out and pointed at the doors. The Toon Patrol was down there too, their weapons out and waiting.

…

Mr. Schreuder began to lower his gun.

*TAP*TAP*TAP*TAP*

"Shit." Mr. Schreuder mumbled, bringing his gun back up.

"_Help me!_"

A sudden plead made the police jump. They became extra-focused in attitude as they put their thumbs up to the safety-locks on their guns.

"Hello?" Mr. Harris called.

"_Help, please! My name is Sammy Olson! Please let me in!_"

There was a gasp from the back of the factory.

"Sammy?!" A woman's voice called.

"Ma'am, wait!" A cop called.

The woman from the back ran over to the front, toward the doors.

Mr. Harris saw her coming. "Ma'am, no!" He said, grabbing her arm.

"My baby's out there!" The woman said, bursting into tears.

"Ma'am, that's-"

"Kid, are you alone?!" Mr. Schreuder called.

No answer.

"Kid!" Mr. Schreuder called.

Still no response.

Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris looked at each other before skidding over across the floor and reaching the doors.

"What're you doing?" Bruce asked, coming over.

Mr. Harris put his back against one of the doors. Mr. Schreuder grabbed the handle of the other door. They both nodded at each other and then Mr. Schreuder quickly opened the door. Mr. Harris pointed the gun outside. So far no one saw anything. Just the streets and the buildings across the street.

Mr. Harris cautiously walked outside, pointing his gun at right and left to make sure no one would jump out. Mr. Schreuder followed him out and pointed his gun around the area. Bruce and another cop followed him out.

"Hello-"

"_Shut it!_" Mr. Harris hissed.

They kept looking around.

Cleo, Zan, Jeanette, Casey and Aria were all in the back. The police were making sure they didn't go anywhere. Mrs. Olson was put back into the group with her husband. Everyone was quiet, not saying a word as they looked at the two front doors.

There were two gentle knocks behind them.

"_Hello?_"

The citizens gasped and looked behind them. There was a wooden door in the wall, which they never even noticed.

"Hello?" A random person called out.

There were three gentle knocks this time.

"_Hello?_"

It sounded like a child's voice, but it wasn't Sammy's.

Cleo watched the door worriedly. The doorknob began to move, but it didn't turn far because the door turned out to be locked. Some people sighed in relief.

"_Please let me in._"

Cleo saw Aria move from the corner of her eye. She was taking a couple of steps forward.

"…Sally?" Aria asked.

Next Cleo noticed Casey jerk her head to Aria.

"_Aria? Is that you?_"

"Yeah!" Aria called.

"_Please let me in._"

"Okay!" Aria replied.

She was about to walk over to the door when Casey suddenly ran over there. She stuck a wooden chair underneath the handle to prevent it from opening.

"What're you doing?" Aria asked.

"Don't let her in." Casey said.

"Why not?" Zan asked.

"I think she's a CreepyPasta." Casey said.

Cleo's jaw dropped. "What're you talking about?! She sounds like she's eight years old! How can an eight-year-old possibly be a killer?!" She snapped.

"You're asking that now until she comes in here, jumps on you and slits your throat!" Casey snapped back.

"Sally, are you still there?!" Aria called.

There was no reply.

"Sally!" Aria called.

"Mr. Schreuder! Mr. Harris! You should get over here!" Casey said, running away from the crowd and toward the two front doors.

…

"See? There's no kid out here." Mr. Harris said.

"He probably just ran away." Bruce said.

"Why would he-"

"Guys!" Casey said, running out. "Get inside!"

"Why?" Mr. Schreuder asked.

"Sally's here." Casey said.

The group quickly ran in and locked the doors behind them. Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris pointed their guns at the door.

"Where is she?" Mr. Harris asked.

All the way in the back, the wooden door handle was moving like crazy. When the door wouldn't open, the door was suddenly busted open and it fell down on the ground. All people and toons screeched fearfully as Jeff The Killer walked in, his smile insanely wide.

"Well, well, well. Trying to hide from us, are we?" Jeff asked in his raspy voice before cackling madly.

"Everyone get down!" Mr. Schreuder yelled.

Everyone obeyed and dropped to the floor. Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris started shooting at Jeff, but he was too quick. He dodged each and every bullet that was thrown at him. When Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris's guns stopped shooting bullets, Jeff laughed evilly.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The Toon Patrol started to shoot at Jeff.

"Take this, you smile-freak!" Wheezy yelled.

Jeff just kept dodging until they ran out of bullets. When they were out, Jeff jumped in front of them. Looking down at them, he asked, "The hell are you guys?"

"What do we look like? We're weasels!" Smarty snapped.

"Well, _weasels_, GO TO SLEE—"

Jeff was quickly kicked away from the weasels. He skidded across the floor.

A human figure with cat parts covered in white fur was standing there, glaring at Jeff and gritting her teeth. Cleo came out from the crates to see who had interrupted Jeff.

"Cara?" Cleo asked.

Other people's heads appeared from their hiding places. Jeanette, Casey, Zan and Aria also appeared and saw Cara with disbelief.

"Hey, everyone!" Cara said, waving her tail as a hello. She turned to the weasels. "Are you guys ok-"

"CARA, LOOK OUT!"

She heard Dr. Smith's voice from somewhere and she quickly turned to see Jeff coming her way. His knife was raised and he was grinning widely. Cara used her claws to shield her face. Jeff hit them with his knife, trying to push her paw away. But Cara wouldn't budge.

As Cara looked at Jeff's face with rage, she remembered what happened with Carmina. He stabbed her helpless friend over and over until she stopped altogether. How hurt Cara was from watching one of her friends die. And so brutally. Cara was determined not to let him do it to anymore of her friends.

With all of her sudden newfound strength, Cara pushed the killer backward. He slid across the floor until his head bashed into the crates. Cara couldn't tell if he was dead or unconscious, especially since his eyes were lidless.

"Oh shit! Watch out!" Mr. Schreuder said, running toward Cara. His gun was in his hand like a baseball bat.

Before Cara could ask him why he was coming toward her, he pushed her out of the way and hit someone behind her. Cara fell to the ground and turned her body to see whom he had hit. It was Ticci Toby. His ax clattered to the floor.

"We've gotta get more bullets!" Mr. Schreuder said.

Cara began to hear battle cries of more raspy voices. She turned her head and saw more evil CreepyPastas coming in through the wooden door. She saw BEN Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Sally, Hoodie, Smile Dog… Masky and Clockwork. People started screaming their heads off, seeing the scary immortals as they ran in.

"Cara! Get the civilians out of here!" Mr. Schreuder ordered.

"Got it! And I also brought some backup!" Cara said. "Please do not shoot them once you see them!"

Mr. Schreuder nodded and ran off with Mr. Harris and the police to go and get more ammo. Cara watched them leave but saw the Toon Patrol stay behind.

"What're you guys doing?! Go get more ammo to protect yourselves!" Cara said.

"We're gonna help you get the civilians out of here!" Smarty said.

"Thanks!" Cara said, turning to the civilians who were hiding.

Before she could call to them, Hoodie came over with his knife ready. Cara dodged as he tried to slash her throat. In response, she stood on her two front paws and used her back paws to kick Hoodie away. He was pushed backward.

Cara saw Ticci Toby coming out of the corner of her eye. As she turned, she saw Toby get knocked to the ground. She looked up and saw Helen with his mask on. She smiled up at him, but Smarty was about to hit him.

"No, Smarty! He's a friend! I brought good CreepyPastas who want to help us!" Cara said, putting her arm out to prevent Smarty from punching him.

"There are good CreepyPastas?" Smarty asked.

"Yeah. I never thought there were good ones, either." Cara said.

Cara got onto her feet and saw Helen go after Toby as he got back up. She also noticed Angel and Jane come in. Sadie and P.T. came in through the window and attack. As Jane was about to pass Cara, Cara grabbed her arm and Jane turned to her.

"Jane, we need to get these civilians out of here!" Cara said.

Jane nodded and turned to the civilians. "Come on, everyone! We need to leave the factory now!" She called.

Cara turned to the Toon Patrol. "Can you guys help her?" She asked.

"Yeah." Smarty replied before turning to the civilians.

Cara turned back to the evil CreepyPastas and saw that they were all fighting with each other. She was about to help Sadie, who was having some issues when she noticed that there was one CreepyPasta was missing, and she wasn't talking about Jeff The Killer.

Cara began to creep around, wondering where the missing CreepyPasta was. She wasn't sure who was missing, but she did know that one of them wasn't here, or in view.

A scent was caught in her nose. Someone was close by. Cara growled, looking around.

"Oh, Cara!"

Cara spun around and looked up at another pile of crates. At the top of the pile was Clockwork, smiling with that kneaded smile in her mouth. Her left eye was bleeding, where it had been replaced with a small clock.

"Don't you recognize me?" Clockwork asked, a soft singing evil tone in her voice.

"Yes. You're the one who sent my brother to his doom." Cara said.

"Is that all you recognize?" Clockwork asked.

"What're you-" Cara stopped talking when she recognized something else. Where had she heard that voice? She had to remember it from when she used to talk to her back when she and Kevin were dating. But strangely that wasn't it. It kind of sounds like she had heard her recently before, but where? Wait…

"You're the woman who kept calling me on the telephones!" Cara growled loudly.

"That's right!" Clockwork sneered.

Cara snickered. "I thought your name was Clockwork, not Phonework!" She said.

Clockwork lost her smile and jumped down from the crates, landing on top of Cara. Cara screeched like a cat and used her back paws to kick Clockwork off. Clockwork flew off and landed on her feet. Cara quickly got up before Clockwork could stab her with her knife.

"Why did you even bother giving me the footage?" Cara asked.

"To test your friends. What they would think of you." Clockwork said.

"What are you talking about?" Cara asked.

"We all changed because of a tragedy that happened to us, and because of the way we looked, no one liked or ever really wanted to cooperate with us. You see, there is no one in these worlds you can really trust. When you are not like them anymore, they just dispose of you whenever they get the chance. In order to really see that, you have to test them." Clockwork said. "How did your friends react hen they watched the video?"

Cara stayed quiet for a moment. Bruce thought of her as a monster, but he wasn't her friend. He didn't really know her. And it was him who shot Mr. Harris in the arm although it was an accident. Cara never got to see what they all thought of her because she forced herself to leave. And she came back and the Toon Patrol still helped her. Her friends helped her although she turned into a werecat. They still like her. She is still family.

"They didn't care that I am a werecat now. They still see me as their friend. And let me tell you something. In the worlds, we are all different kinds. We all choose our own paths. I may have not been able to control myself in the beginning, and I killed my family just like you all did, but you chose to become evil after that, not me. Plus, it was you who killed my brother! And what I have become did not stop my friends from helping me become stable in this form. They helped me look out before _you guys_ could kill me! They've accepted me for who I am, and I will never join your side!" Cara said.

She let out a battle cry as she leapt toward Clockwork. Clockwork leapt out of the way and slashed Cara's leg. Cara growled in pain as she fell to the floor.

"Fine." She heard Clockwork say. "Die like the stupid mortal you are!"

Before Cara could feel any more pain, she heard a loud bang and the sound of a body falling to the ground. She lifted her head up and turned around. She saw Cleo standing there, breathing heavily. A large toon magnet was in her hand. Cara saw Clockwork's body on the ground, face first. Blood was coming out of her head.

Cara looked back up at Cleo. "Thanks Cleo but you have to- Cleo look out!" She yelled as she saw Laughing Jack come up behind Cleo.

Cleo turned around and saw Laughing Jack but before he could do anything, golden strands wrapped around Laughing Jack's neck and began to strangle him. Cara and Cleo looked up and saw the Puppeteer standing on some kind of giant circus-music-player. P.T. sent more strands out and gently grabbed Cleo. He pulled her upward and over to him. She tensed up at first, but soon calmed down as P.T. embraced her with his arms and started whispering to her. The golden strands around Laughing Jack's neck squeezed him until there was no more life in him. However, Laughing Jack gave Cara a sick smile before he died. Cara scrunched up her face and shook her head in disgust.

Cara felt someone suddenly smack her. She fell down and saw Masky coming toward her. She lowly growled and sprung at Masky, easily pinning him down.

"This is for tricking me, you bastard." Cara said.

She opened her mouth showing her large teeth and bit into Masky's neck. She sunk her teeth into his neck and tasted blood. Her thirst started to come again, but she shook it off. She stopped biting and let go of Masky's neck, leaving him dead on the ground. She certainly hoped Casey didn't still have a crush on him.

She looked around. A lot of the evil CreepyPastas were dead, thanks to the good CreepyPastas. Angel was finishing Hoodie while Helen took care of Toby. There was so sign of Jane. She also saw Sally on the ground, dead. Another part of her head had been bashed open and new blood was coming out.

"Cara!"

Cara turned around and saw Zan coming over to her. His face expression turned to sickness as he looked around.

"What is it?" Cara asked.

"We've got a huge problem." Zan said. "You know that Slenderman guy? He's back!"

Zan led Cara to the outside of the factory and went to the right of the street. The civilians who were told to escape were crowding outside, terrified. Zan led Cara to the front of the crowd. Cara looked around, but she didn't see Slenderman.

"Where is he?" Cara asked.

Zan pointed down the road. Cara turned to the road and saw the faceless demon standing at a far distance away from them. Cara growled at the sight of him, trying to scare them with his distance. She couldn't believe she was going to have to kill her favorite character. Well, he wasn't her favorite anymore. She didn't like him or the CreepyPasta website anymore. Who would after they had killed everyone you knew? If she had to choose, the good CreepyPastas would be her choices.

The anger Cara was feeling in her heart was beginning to make her fully transform. Her whole body grew bigger, more fur growing onto her body and her eyes glowing dark-blue again. Her blonde hair was moving down to her neck, creating a main again.

Slenderman didn't move. This agitated Cara. Maybe she didn't catch his attention. Cara took a deep breath…

**ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRROOAARRRRRRRRR!**

Cara roared like a lion as loud as she could and the sound echoed through the city. She had to have caught his attention now.

Cara just blinked and Slenderman just appeared right there. People shrieked at his sudden appearance. Cara was one of the first to react. She brought her right paw up and quickly lashed out at Slenderman. She just gave him a small cut.

Slenderman shot out his tentacles and tried to stab one into Cara, but she dodged it. She jumped to the left and leapt at Slenderman. Biting into his shoulder, black blood started pouring out. A tentacle wrapped around her body and threw her off. Cara landed on her feet but Slenderman wrapped a tentacle around a car and hit Cara with it.

Cara was hit off her feet and she fell down on her back. She wondered why the part where Clockwork had slashed her wasn't hurting. She looked at her leg and saw that it was completely headed. Oh yeah, that's right. She can heal quicker.

Cara saw the car get thrown at her. She used her back paws to kick it away Her strength had built up. Cara rolled over and onto her four paws. She leapt at Slenderman again, but he caught her before she could latch onto him. He wrapped his tentacles around her body, limbs and neck. The tentacle around her neck squeezed, suffocating her. He brought Cara to his face to watch the life leave her eyes. Big mistake.

Cara slashed his faceless face!

Slenderman dropped Cara, making her fall onto her paws. Cara looked up at him to see the damage she did. She gave him three long, thick cuts, kind of like what she did on the video camera. But then… Slenderman's face began to appear. Cara saw two black eyes with white irises and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. However, his face still had the three scratches on it.

_Oh boy._ Cara thought.

Slenderman roared and that weird noise she heard in the forest came back. He began to flicker again. He grew in height. Like he wasn't tall enough. Literally towering over Cara. He quickly grabbed her and a tentacle shot through her shoulder. Cara screeched pain, but that didn't stop her. She bit down on the tentacle, chomping it in half. She bit onto the part that was still connected to Slenderman. Slenderman tried to swing her off. He sort of succeeded in doing that.

Cara let go of him, but she landed on his chest. He fell over, back first onto the ground. Now was her chance. She took her right paw, positioned it, and stabbed her claws into Slenderman's collarbone. She dragged her claws down his long chest, more black blood pouring out. She thought it was disgusting, but she had to do it. For Elizabeth and Molly. For her family. For her friends. For all of Los Angeles. For this whole world and her own. Slenderman tried to move, but the pain was too much for him. He roared in pain and tried to move his tentacles toward Cara, but she battered them away. Then Slenderman's right hand grabbed Cara's neck and tried to squeeze it, but his grip loosened. His hand let go and fell to the ground.

When Cara reached the end of his chest, she took her claws out. She glared down at the Slenderman body with hatred and then got up. She transformed back into a full human. Looking at her hands to make sure she was fully back, she saw a bunch of black blood on her hands. She looked up and saw the civilians staring at her, wide eyed. Cleo, Zan, Aria, Jeanette and Casey were all out there too, along with the good CreepyPastas, Dr. Smith, Ms. Willows, Mr. Schreuder, Mr. Harris and the Toon Patrol.

"It's okay, guys. He's-"

"Look out!" Helen called.

Cara turned and saw Jeff the Killer running toward her with his knife. She wasn't in her cat form. How would she-?

Jeff The Killer suddenly stopped running and stood there, his smile still widened. Cara looked at him in confusion until he fell to the ground. Jane The Killer was behind him, and she had stabbed him in the back with her knife. Cara nodded to her and she nodded back before dragging Jeff's body away.

The police took out their guns and pointed them at the dead demon.

"Guys, Slenderman's dead." Cara called.

"Then why is he 'flaking'?" Smarty asked.

Cara frowned and turned around. Slenderman's body was shaking like crazy. Maybe she didn't kill him. Cara was about to turn back into a half-werecat when something started to come out of his body. It was something white and it was glowing. When it came out, it was in the shape of a human. Colors began to form on it. It had dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, a green dress…

"Elizabeth?" Cara asked.

"_Hello, Cara._" Elizabeth said. This must be her soul.

Elizabeth opened her arms and the two sisters embraced.

"_You freed us. Thank you._" Elizabeth said in the embrace.

"_Cara?_"

Elizabeth and Cara stopped hugging and turned their heads. Molly's soul was standing was floating there. Behind her were Kevin, Mom and Dad. Cara saw them and tears came into her eyes. They all made a group hug.

After they embraced, more souls began to come out of Slenderman's body. Some of them were Cara's friends while there were other people. One of them was the babysitter that was babysitting Sammy Olson before she was murdered. They all looked around, seeing their new surroundings, discovering that they were finally free. Cara looked up at the free souls that flew around happily. Yet, she didn't see the missing children or the Wilsons.

"Where are the ones who went missing from this world?" Cara asked.

Elizabeth turned from Cara and looked down the street. Cara looked down the street also and saw small shadows coming. As they came into the light of the lampposts, Cara saw that they were children. She recognized one of them, who was in the lead.

Sammy Olson.

"Mommy?" Sammy asked.

"Honey?" A woman called, who was pushing through the crowd. Her husband followed behind her.

"Mommy!" Sammy called happily as he ran toward his mother on the road.

Other couples spotted their children and their children spotted them. They all started to run toward each other. Cara smiled and watched as Sammy Olson ran into his parents and they all embraced happily. Tears came out of their eyes as they picked up their son and held him close. Other families did the same thing with their kids. Cara also saw the Wilsons come out from the shadows.

Cara turned back to her family.

"It's time to go." Elizabeth said. "Do you know who you are now?"

That question hit Cara. Did she know the answer fully? "Uh… hold that thought." She said, turning to the crowd and looked at Dr. Smith. "Dr. Smith, can you please come here?"

Dr. Smith quickly came over and approached Cara and the souls.

"Dr. Smith, this is my family." Cara said and then turned to the souls. "Everyone, this is Dr. Smith. He's been taking care of me all this time."

Her family smiled at him and Dr. Smith smiled back.

"You would like to stay with him?" Her dad asked.

"yes." Cara said.

"Dr. Smith, do you mind if Cara stays with you?" Her dad asked.

"Not at all. I will take good care of her. I will treat her like my own." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you." Her mom said.

Dr. Smith nodded and stepped back. Cara turned back to her family and they embraced one final time. After hugging, they let go of each other.

"Goodbye." They said with gentle smiles on their faces.

They turned their bodies away and looked up at the night sky as they flew up. Cara's friends' souls and the other spirits followed them as they happily went to Heaven. After they disappeared, the sun started to rise.

Cara said one final word as she watched her family leave, tears in her eyes and a gentle smile on her face.

"Goodbye."


	31. The EndOr Is It? (Epilogue)

_**June 30 1947 **_

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**That night was one of the craziest night I had ever been in. After writing in my diary last night, I met up with my friends. I also met up with Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris again. Casey and Jeanette were there, too. There was a big argument because the police who were not at the scene did not believe that there was something supernatural going on, even after what Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris had showed them. **_

_**Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris explained that they, including I were from another world with much more advanced equipment. They showed me what a laptop was, and this so called, 'website' was on there. They had all of the information about these supernatural characters on this website, including the two that attacked me. The one from my bedroom was known as, "Jeff The Killer" and the one from the forest was called, "Slenderman". Some of the cops, especially this one cop named Bruce still didn't believe them. I wasn't sure what to think at the time, but then Cleo butted in and told them that they spoke the truth. **_

_**It turned out that Cleo had met one not long before she arrived at Ms. Willows' house to stay with her. She met The Puppeteer, or P.T. after she moved in with her new family. Cleo eventually found out that her parents were psycho killers, explaining why they always moved and why they were never close. The parents found out that she new. Cleo was afraid as she told P.T. what happened, so P.T. killed her parents to save her because they were going to kill her that very night. However, Cleo took this the wrong way since they were killed before her very eyes and she ran away. **_

_**After that, Mr. Maroon came in and told us he got the video camera to work. We watched the long video, and what I saw felt like a bomb exploded in my mind, letting all of my memories loose and back where they belonged, in my mind. I had a brother and two sister. My bother, Kevin, went missing three years ago with his girlfriend. My sisters, friends and I all went into the forest because we believed that Slenderman took them. I also discovered that I was a CreepyPasta fan. But when we went in… things got very ugly. Almost everyone died, or were captured. Only my sisters, Elizabeth, Molly and I got out of there. But my family wasn't alive for too long after that. A werecat had bitten me in my world a week before we went into the forest. I had an unstable sense of drinking fresh blood and a quick healing ability ever since. I killed my family after Molly accidently cut herself. Then I went to the forest again and was getting chased by Slenderman. Mr. Schreuder and Mr. Harris said I must've walked through a portal and ended up in this dimension just like they did. **_

_**After my past was revealed, Bruce saw me as a monster and tried to shoot me. He missed and shot Mr. Harris in the arm. I forced myself to run away because I was changing. I met Anthony not long after that, and he turned out to be one of the CreepyPastas, the Bloody Painter. He took me to an abandoned house, where he explained to me that he and the others living in the house with him wanted to help me. They only kill people who are a threat to others. That meant changing people into evil CreepyPastas. The evil ones attempted to make me join their side. **_

_**In that same house, I met P.T., who was depressed because Cleo ran away from him. I told them that if he wants to see her alive and well, we needed to rescue her. When we got to the factory, the evil CreepyPastas were ready to attack. I was the first one to defend my friends. As the Toon Patrol was getting everyone out, I fought and killed both Clockwork and Masky, who turned out to be Kevin's girlfriend and Casey's future boyfriend. I told them off before killing them Clockwork told me that no one could be trusted. **_

_**And then… Slenderman appeared. After a battle in my full werecat form, I cut the demon open and killed him. Jeff tried to kill me one last time but Jane killed him before he could. Guess she got her revenge that night. **_

_**My family friends, and other people's souls came out of Slenderman's dead body. The missing children also appeared down the street and came to their parents. My family and I said our goodbyes and Dr. Smith said he would take care of me. Then my family, friends, and the other people's souls went to Heaven. **_

_**It was all a great sight, seeing them finally free. And before they left, they asked me if I knew who I was now. I brought the pieces together. **_

_**I am Cara Smith, the werecat. **_

_**After that night, everything pretty much went back to normal. Mr. Schreuder, Mr. Harris, Jeanette and Casey went back to their world. They had to bring the dead bodies of the evil CreepyPastas with them. Helen and the other good CreepyPastas had to go back to their world to dealt with other threats in their own world, but they said they'd be back to meet up with us. P.T. explained himself to Cleo. She felt bad but P.T. forgave her. **_

_**We were free to go back into our neighborhood and we picked up Sasha from the clinic. She made a full recovery and is walking alright. No more murders happened throughout the west side of the United States. **_

_**However, there was one thing that was left unanswered. Remember when all of the children returned to their parents? Well, not all of them did. **_

_**Cathy Andrews is still missing. **_

_**No one knows what happened to her. Eddie Valiant is still working on the case. I told him to give me a call if he needed any help. **_

_**Other than that, I'm glad things are normal again… or are they? **_

_**Bye, **_

_**Cara**_

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, the CreepyPasta website is real. A lot of people (Including myself) believe that these CreepyPasta people exist, but there are no such things as "good CreepyPastas". I made that up for this story. **


End file.
